


This Is What You Came For

by subcutaneous7



Series: This Is What You Came For [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ultimate threat unleashes its fury on Earth, Supergirl discovers new powers and must begin to accept her true identity, along with the connection she shares with Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: There are no words for how much I love these characters, and yet, funny enough, I wrote this fic. I’ve been working on it for a few months, falling more in love with this pairing all the while. It is set after Season One, though I have taken a few liberties with when certain things happen and how much they matter, and didn’t deal with that mystery pod at all. I’m also not a scientist, but I did do enough research to hopefully make it believable in the comic realm. All that said, I truly hope you enjoy this, SuperCat fandom. If you do, please leave me a review. Thanks so much to my beautiful wife for helping me as always, and thank you, dear readers. Enjoy!

Kara was doing her best not to panic. Alex had warned her she would burn out trying to be everything to everyone, and it felt like that day had finally come.

Six weeks ago, she was on top of the world when Cat promoted her and said she could basically choose whatever job at CatCo her little heart desired. After a week of thinking about it, she decided event coordinator was right up her alley. Journalist felt like too much of a leap and a little too risky, at least for now. Besides, she loved throwing a party, everything from picking decorations to choosing playlists to, most importantly, getting to sample food from caterers. But with only minutes until her first big assignment, she felt like she’d bitten off way more than she could chew.

“Kiera, stop eating those,” Cat scolded as she met up with Kara at one of the display tables.

“Sorry!” Kara chewed, covering her mouth as she embarrassingly scarfed down her third mini fruit tart.

Cat had surprised her by using her actual name when she promoted her, but Kara wasn’t the least bit shocked when the familiar nickname quickly returned, and she’d stopped correcting her long ago.

“I know you’re nervous—I would be too if I were you—but really, do you think you can save some food for our guests?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara wiped her mouth with an American flag napkin and tossed it away quickly. “There’s...I ordered more than enough for…”

“Of course you did,” Cat smirked. “But here’s a question: why are there no gardenias in the red, white and blue flower bouquets?”

Kara swallowed.

“I...well, I know they’re your favorite, but I also know that your mother can’t stand them and claims she’s allergic, and she’ll be here tonight, so I thought it was best to go with anemones instead. Plus, they’re blue and white! Two birds, one...flower.”

She felt sweat forming at her temples, wishing one of the light fixtures would fall to save her from her own awkwardness. Thankfully, Cat only stared at her blankly for another moment or two before she began to smirk.

“Very good, Kiera,” she breathed. “That was a test. Some people would have been so eager to please me they would have chosen my favorite above all else, but you understand the greater purpose of meeting our guests’ needs _and_ avoiding mother’s dramatics. Well done.”

“Thank you,” Kara sighed.

“Now, lighten up,” Cat ordered, taking a sip from her martini. “I wouldn’t have given you a job I didn’t think you could handle.”

“I appreciate that, Ms. Grant,” Kara smiled. “I won’t let you down.”

“I don’t expect you will,” Cat continued, casually perusing Kara’s crimson, silk sundress. “You certainly clean up nicely.”

“I...thank you,” she blushed a little, looking down to make sure it wasn’t a sarcastic remark, checking that she hadn’t spilled any tart on her herself.

“I’m sure James will approve,” Cat noted, taking one of the olives from her drink between her teeth.

“Oh, um...actually, James and I...we’re not...anything...” Kara trailed off, looking around to make sure he wasn’t nearby.

“Really?” Cat was taken aback. “What happened? I thought you two were finally on the same page.”

“Well, we were,” Kara felt herself growing redder by the second, trying not to turn the same color as her dress. “We tried. But it just...wasn’t good. The opposite of good, really. It just wasn’t...right.”

She tried not to let her mind wander to just how not good it had been. She really had liked James, thought she loved him even. He was handsome, smart, and cared about her more than most people she knew. He was even a decent kisser. But when it came down to trying to seal the deal, something just didn’t click. They’d gone through with it once, just to be sure, neither of them feeling entirely satisfied with the outcome, though James had at least gotten off. Kara, on the other hand, didn’t feel like herself. Being topped, dominated, even subtly, by this man who she thought she wanted so badly felt anticlimactic and truthfully, boring. She thought maybe she’d grow to enjoy it, but after a few more times of trying, they both decided they’d made a mistake and would try their best to just be friends again.

“I see,” Cat swallowed a little, trying to pretend she wasn’t interested in the details. “And I assume he’s being a perfect gentlemen about this. Correct?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Kara assured. “It was totally mutual. I mean...sort of. I think, in time, it’ll get better.”

“Good,” Cat breathed. “I’d hate to have to fire him.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Kara smiled softly. “But thanks.”

“Excuse me, I think I hear Jennifer Lawrence’s cackle coming down the hall. Better get ready.”

She walked away, preparing to greet their VIPs as they began filing onto the roof deck.

* * *

 

“I gotta say, dude, I feel worse for you than I do for me,” Winn shook his head, putting a consoling hand on James’s shoulder as he yelled over the booming music. “I never had a chance to begin with. But you? I thought for sure…”

“It just didn't work out,” James sniffed proudly. “No hard feelings. That's just the way it goes sometimes.”

“Yeah...or every time in my case.”

“Look, you know better than anybody. I'd rather have Kara in my life as a friend than not at all. So, I'm learning to accept that.”

“Can’t argue there,” Winn agreed. “In the meantime, let’s numb our pain. Cheers.”

They clinked bottles before taking a long swig and heading back out on the dance floor, which was packed with A-listers, media moguls, and even some politicians that refused to take themselves too seriously. The crowd throbbed to a steady beat of hits spun by Calvin Harris as steam rolled across a sea of hands thrust into the air. Lights played against glistening, tanned shoulders moving together under the stars, all waiting for National City’s fireworks display to start.

Kara finally started to relax once she realized everyone was having a good time, for the most part. She’d averted a few crises and leant her ear to the complaints of Cat’s mother, Katherine, who couldn’t appreciate the literal direction Kara had taken with the Fourth of July decorations, hoping for something more streamlined and esoteric. But Kara had gone with her instincts on this one, thinking people would enjoy popsicles, hot dogs, and the nostalgia that went along with backyard BBQs. Those were some of the first things that made her feel human as a child, running around with other kids, catching fireflies and playing with sparklers. Something about the pyrotechnics of the holiday seemed to make everyone a bit magical, making her feel less alone.

“You know, the hostess should be seen enjoying herself.”

Kara jumped at Cat’s voice, turning to face her boss, who was on her third martini of the evening. She laughed softly as she gawked at Kara’s expression over the rim of her glass.

“I am enjoying myself!” Kara insisted. “I just have to make sure…”

“Everything is excellent, _Kiera_ ,” Cat commended, stepping an inch closer. “You should get yourself a cocktail, stop fidgeting, and find someone to dance with, or I might just be forced to drag you out there myself.”

Kara’s cheeks burned as she laughed, shaking her head a little.

“I think you’ve got someone already waiting for you,” she said, nodding in the direction of the tall man standing a few feet behind them, eyes fixed on Cat’s tight navy dress and the way it hugged her collarbone, leaving her delicate neck and shoulders exposed.

“Maxwell,” Cat sighed as she turned to face him. “Can’t stay away from an open bar, can you?”

“Oh, come now, Cat. You know I don’t need any handouts,” he gleamed, looking her up and down. “I’m only here for the company.”

She rolled her eyes, allowing herself to be pulled away from Kara, who did in fact grab a Rocket’s Red Glare—the signature drink she’d chosen—off the bar before downing it quickly.

“Whoa, slow down, Danvers,” Winn joked as he sidled up next to her. “Why the sour puss?”

“I don’t get what anyone sees in that guy,” she grumbled, watching as Max twirled Cat before pulling her tight against him. “First Alex, now Ms. Grant. He’s not even a good dancer. Who dips someone to Flo Rida?”

“Hey, he _did_ help save all of us from our brains becoming mush, remember?”

“Barely! And I had to convince him not to murder thousands of people in the process.”

“At least they’re dancing,” Winn continued. “Which is more than either of us can say. Come on, let’s go!”

Kara only sulked for another second as she let Winn pull her into the crowd. She was glad to have him there, both to mask how terrible her own dance moves were and to run interference with James, who had successfully avoided her and slipped out early. Finally, she let her hair down, giggling at Winn’s ridiculous attempts to do the sprinkler and the worm while she bobbed along to the remixed version of some Bruno Mars song. As she looked around at everyone’s happy, tipsy faces lit up by the skyline, she gave herself a mental pat on the back and continued swaying to the beat.

“Aw, you can do better than that!” Winn chided, taking her hands in a mock-formal manner, twirling her before dipping her just like Max had done with Cat.

Kara couldn’t help but snort at how silly it was, amping up her own moves as Rihanna's “Work” came on. Just as she was starting to feel a little more confident in her skills, her eyes darted across the floor and accidentally locked on Cat, who was staring right at her.

Max slowly led them in a circle, Cat’s wrists draped behind his neck. Kara swallowed hard, stiffening a bit, trying not to lose her tempo. The older woman continued to stare as the light flickered across her face, green eyes glowing with the moon, the corners of her mouth just barely curling up as she nodded approvingly in her former assistant’s direction. Kara let out a deep breath before smiling back, throwing her arms around Winn as he swooped in for another crazy dip. She laughed as he let her back up, keeping her eyes on Cat, who was still watching.

The sound of a loud bang broke through the moment as red, blue and gold glittered through the air above. The crowd cheered wildly while the fireworks began to pound away, so close it almost felt unsafe, but Kara knew there was nothing to worry about. Not tonight. Everything had gone just as…

Suddenly, an explosion louder than the rest rocked the entire building, knocking several people off their feet, spilling drinks and shattering glassware. The music stopped.

“What was that?” Winn gulped.

“A small earthquake?” Kara said hopefully.

“I don't think so…” Winn trailed off as a dark cloud rolled over the building, obscuring the fireworks with its own thunder. Flashes of lightning began crackling through the air, sending bolts down onto the roof deck. People screamed, dashing for cover, abandoning paper plates and champagne flutes as they fled.

“Evacuation procedures are in effect,” a security guard yelled. “This way! Careful!”

As guests scrambled inside, Kara stopped breathing momentarily as she watched the cloud begin to take shape into a nebulous but still vaguely humanoid form. Bringing itself closer to the ground, it stopped in front of Max and Ms. Grant, sending a shockwave between them that flung Max into a nearby wall and knocked Cat to the floor. The entity crept closer and closer to Cat, it's putrid, dark body filling the air with a stench more horrid than anything Kara could fathom and a screech loud enough to burst eardrums.

“Winn, go!” she instructed her friend.

“I can't just leave…”

“Please! Call Alex and Hank.”

Hesitant, but realizing he couldn't do anything but follow her orders, he quickly ran for help.

Kara turned back to Cat, who sat on the ground as the entity hovered above her, a low groan emanating from its presence as it continued to reek of what could only be described as misery. It grew darker and more malodorous by the second as it’s arms began to take a clear shape, spinning and shifting into sharp, taloned hands oozing forward toward Cat’s neck. The small-framed woman appeared dazed as she stared up at it, eyes watering from the stench along with the deafening shriek of dread that poured forth from its howling, wretched mouth.

Kara disappeared behind the bar, ripping her dress from her body and donning her Supergirl uniform faster than she had ever changed before, appearing next to Cat mere seconds later. The entity shifted its focus momentarily to Supergirl, bringing one hand close to her throat while keeping the other fixed on Cat. It began gathering electricity within its frame, preparing to unleash it on either or both of them, continually growing darker and more grotesque, wailing as it lunged.

Max threw his body in front of Cat and was caught by the being mid-air.

“Max, no!” Cat shouted, frozen as she watched the force bring both its hands to the CEO’s throat, squeezing the air from his lungs before twisting his head unnaturally toward the back of his body, instantly breaking his neck.

All the life drained from his eyes as they faced Cat, before the entity flung his body off the roof.

“Oh my god,” Cat cried, bringing her hand to her mouth as she bit back a scream.

Supergirl, stunned and unable to process everything that just happened, gave in fully to instinct as she snatched Cat from the ground and whisked her down several flights and into her office, gently placing her down once they were safely inside. Cat faltered, unsteady on her feet, pale and threatening to faint, no doubt stricken with grief and guilt. Kara caught her before she could fall, balancing her on one shoulder as she headed towards the elevators, away from the windows.

“Alex!” she yelled, activating her earpiece. “Are you there?”

“I'm here, Supergirl,” Alex responded, trying to remain calm.

“What the hell was that!?” Kara growled through her teeth, tears threatening to break free as she continued holding Cat upright. “Max is…”

“I know,” Alex swallowed. “We were approaching in the chopper but...couldn't get there in time.”

“I can't believe I didn't stop it,” Kara cried. “I'm so…”

“There was nothing you could do. It had a lock on you and Ms. Grant and it moved way too fast for...”

“ _I should have been faster!_ ” Kara screamed.

“Supergirl,” Alex said forcefully, careful not to use her sister’s name in case Cat could hear. “You need to focus. We don't know what this is. It doesn't match any of the profiles we have on Fort Rozz prisoners. Our scans couldn't even classify it as alien.”

“Where is it now?” Kara sniffed, trying to set her emotions aside.

“Circling the building, looking for a way in. Stay there for now until we…”

The sound of glass shattering made them both jump. Cat gripped harder onto Supergirl’s shoulder, trying not to lose consciousness. Kara held her tight as she moved into a nearby office, watching the creature creep down the hall out of the corner of her eye.

“It's inside,” Kara shuddered, whispering. “Alex, it nearly paralyzed me. I don't think I can...”

“You have to get out of there,” Alex commanded.

“I have Ms. Grant with me. It was after her too. Where can I…”

“You have to get someplace safe until we can figure this out,” Alex sighed. “The DEO has nothing. You know what you have to do.”

Kara took a deep breath, fighting against every fear and doubt she had about taking Ms. Grant with her, but knowing she had no other choice.

“I'll let you know if I learn anything,” Kara trembled before shaking it off, deactivating the earpiece, and looking down at Cat. The older woman stared up at her, eyes darting, clearly trying to stay strong.

“Hold on tight, Ms. Grant,” Kara sighed.

Cat did as instructed, locking both arms around her neck as Kara lifted her into the air and took off through the broken window towards the Fortress of Solitude.


	2. Chapter Two

It took several minutes to fly to the Arctic zone where the Fortress was hidden. Kara’s heart threatened to burst from her chest the entire time, terrified that the entity was following them, but she couldn't see any sign of that.

When they arrived at the entrance, she floated down to the surface, letting go of Cat so she could pick up the key and place it in the lock.

“Where...are...we?” Cat shivered, eyes practically blinded by the beating snow.

Kara grabbed her gently by the arm and led her inside.

Cat looked up in awe at the frozen palace, stunning as it glistened blue and white, stalactites forming caverns and ridges all around them, more impressive than the most ornate European architecture she'd ever seen.

“What is this place?” she continued shivering, her exposed skin covered in goosebumps from head to toe.

“Superman’s Fortress of Solitude,” Kara offered hesitantly, not knowing what parts of this would make it into the media, hoping Cat would understand the need for discretion. “I mean, I guess _our_ Fortress of Solitude. It's a secret place of solace and meditation for the House of El.”

“It’s...breathtaking…literally…and...”

She began to lose her balance again, unable to stand still as she shook from the cold and dizzy from the flight.

Kara swallowed, hesitantly stepping closer as she removed her cape and draped it over Cat’s shoulders. Cat looked at her curiously as Supergirl took her hands and made her hold the cape in place under her chin before gently blowing warm air into the opening at the top, providing additional heat. Cat closed her eyes, taking in the much needed comfort. Kara released her grip and stepped back.

“Thank you, Supergirl,” Cat breathed, slowly opening her eyes, frozen tears sparkling against her eyelashes.

“Ms. Grant…I don't know what to say about Max...I can't believe I was so…stupid…”

“Stop,” Cat shook her head, taking a deep breath before reaching out and taking hold of Kara’s arm. “I have seen you move giant, flying space prisons through the air like they're nothing, fight off aliens six times your size, and stop all sorts of mayhem from destroying civilization again and again,” she sighed. “What happened to Max...is difficult to think about, frankly. But it happened so quickly, and we were both under whatever sick spell that creature had on us, so you cannot, must not blame yourself. You would have stopped it if you could.”

“Still, I…”

“Not another word,” Cat hushed her. “Please. Let's just figure out what we do now.”

Kara nodded slowly, knowing she needed to file this away, but it was difficult. Even though she couldn't stand Max, she never wanted him to die. Her reflexes had been slowed by the entity, but even so, it moved with such speed and force and gravity that she had no time to react, wanting to move, wanting to save him and Ms. Grant, but also threatened by it herself. She'd have to deal with the feeling of failure eventually, but not now.

“Right,” she breathed. “Okay. Kal-X?”

The tiny floating robot appeared from behind an ice column. Cat jumped a little again, standing behind Kara.

“How may I assist you?”

She was thankful the android hadn't said her name as she thought about how to frame her question.

“We were attacked tonight by some sort of monster, not an alien, but it did seem to know who I was. And it was definitely after Ms. Grant. Can you tell me if it was somehow connected to Livewire? Or Red Tornado?”

“I have no data on Livewire or Red Tornado.”

“Uh, right. Okay, well whatever this thing was, it was...really big, and it smelled like...like…”

“Death,” Cat offered. “Disease. Rotting flesh.”

“Yeah,” Kara continued. “And chemicals. And it sounded like the screams and terror of millions, all wrapped up in this ominous cloud.”

“Good description,” Cat commended.

Kara threw a glare over her shoulder, though she couldn't help but appreciate the compliment.

“I am not authorized to discuss this threat with you.”

“Again? Seriously, Kal-X, I need your help!”

Kal-X flitted away, replaced seconds later by the hologram of Alura.

“Mom. Thank god.”

“That’s your mother?” Cat whispered. “A computer program?”

Kara waved her off, stepping closer to the hologram.

“Hello…” Alura began before realizing they were not alone. “You've brought an unidentified human with you. Does this human know your…”

“No,” Kara stopped her. “Just, um, can you call me Supergirl while we're here today? I know that's weird, but...Thanks.”

Kara looked back at Cat again, whose eyes were narrowed in her direction.

“Alright, Supergirl,” Alura smiled. “How can I...Oh. I see. Kal-X has alerted me to your situation.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“Supergirl, what you encountered tonight was indeed not an alien. Its origins are strictly of the very Earth you now inhabit.”

“Okay, so…a man-made entity? A demon?”

“Not exactly. What attacked you has no precise name, though it has been given many names throughout the ages. Plague. Atrocity. Annihilation. But it is far more than that, and it has only grown more powerful in recent decades. This force is the accumulation of pain and suffering inflicted on this planet by and among her inhabitants. It is the embodiment of all destruction, violence, war, pollution, every evil known to humanity and its environment. It is the end of all that is.”

“It's everything Non and Astra fought to stop,” Kara noted, closing her eyes, wishing her aunt were still alive.

“Yes. But they could not be sure it would take this form. They believed the Earth would likely self-destruct, as our own planet did. And that is what would have happened, had something not triggered this emanation sooner.”

“What triggered it?”

Alura smiled at her softly, sadly.

“My precious daughter. There is much I wish I could have taught you before we sent you away, but there wasn't time. Within the universe, there is always give and take, light and dark, good and evil, one force opposing the other. It is the law of nature. However, as one aspect begins to strengthen, such as the path toward destruction set forth on planet Earth, it cannot be corrected unless there is an equal force of the other, an even more powerful manifestation of love and healing and peace ready to prevent the imbalance from creating total darkness. Many good people have likely woken up to this across this planet, but they need help. They need a leader, or leaders, to show them what is possible.”

“I don't understand…” Kara shook her head. “Are you saying…”

“Yes, my sweet one. Your presence has, in a way, triggered these events.”

“It is my fault then,” Kara began to crumble. “Once again, I'm…”

“Supergirl, this would have happened regardless of your presence here,” Alura assured. “Eventually, the Earth would have ended, and perhaps without the chance to resurrect itself with your assistance. You may have lured this being into its current form, but you are not alone. There are others who have also called, unknowingly, for this battle to unfold before it’s too late, before together, you're able to restore the balance of creation.”

“So...who are these others? And what do I have to do?”

“I’m afraid I cannot provide all the answers for you. They will be revealed to you in time.”

“ _There is no time!_ ” Kara growled.

“I’m sorry, Supergirl,” Alura smiled, folding her hands in front of her. “If Astra had survived, she too would have said you were right. There always was another way. The power is within you. It is within all of you.”

“Mom, I don’t…”

“Goodbye, Supergirl.”

And with that, she disappeared back into nothingness, leaving the soft echo of her voice behind in the frozen cavern.

Kara stood motionless for a moment, looking down at herself, at the S on her shirt, wishing she weren’t responsible. _Why did it always have to come down to this?_ She thought. Then again, she did believe everything had a purpose, that everything was connected. If this is what was meant to be, she would have to find a way to make it right. But so much had already been lost.

“Well, that was interesting,” Cat said, breaking Kara from her thoughts. She spun around to face the smaller woman.

“Interesting? Max is dead, and I’m the one that caused it! I’m the one that killed him! How can I live with…”

“Oh, Supergirl, get a grip,” Cat bit back. “You didn’t kill Max. He was always flinging himself into harm’s way, he was bound to get killed one way or another. I feel terrible too...believe me, I do...but in a way, he died fighting against the very forces he claimed to have dedicated his life towards stopping.”

“How can you be so…”

“Realistic? Rational? Max had a good heart underneath that egomaniacal exterior, but he’s gone...and it's not your fault. Life is hard. Loss is inevitable. It’s how you deal with those losses and bounce back from them that matters. It’s the only way to honor those who don’t make it along the way.”

Kara sighed deeply. She looked down at the icy floor, filled with confusion and regret and not the slightest bit more in the know about how to defeat this enemy. Just as her eyes began to well up, she felt a hand lifting her chin slowly.

“You’re our only hope,” Cat assured her. “Don’t give up on us now.”

Kara’s face turned red again. She worried Cat might notice she had the same tendency to blush as her employee, but for now, she seemed to not let on that she had made the connection.

“Thanks, Ms. Grant,” she breathed. “I will...try.”

“I know you will,” Cat smiled softly, slowly pulling her fingers away from Kara’s face. “And you can stop calling me Ms. Grant. I know you don't work for me...technically.”

Kara smirked, sniffing her tears back into her eyes, shaking her head a little.

“That’s...very nice of you, but...I don’t work for you at all.”

“True,” Cat nodded. “But we do have a certain symbiosis, you and I. You keep saving the world, and I make sure the world keeps falling in love with you.”

Kara couldn’t help but blush even harder, red splotches painting her neck. She had always been pleasantly affected by the compliments Cat tossed her way, though as they increased, she felt herself trying to fight against the warmth it created in the pit of her stomach.

“I’m...that’s…”

“I just mean people need to thank you properly,” Cat clarified. “Recognize you for everything you do. It’s important for women not to underplay their achievements. Even women superheroes.”

“I appreciate that, Ms. Gr-...er, Cat.”

“That’s better,” Cat smiled. “Speaking of recognition, I hope Kiera isn’t beating herself up somewhere over what happened. She did an outstanding job.”

Kara stepped a bit closer to Cat on impulse, feeling herself loosen up around her, for better or worse. Something about bringing her to the Fortress seemed to lessen the divide she placed between them when she was wearing the uniform. Looking at her boss wrapped up in her cape, golden locks settling against the soft red fabric, she knew they’d reached a new level of closeness, whatever that might mean. Certainly, they’d have to work together to fight this threat.

“I’m sure _Kara_ knows she did a good job,” Supergirl sighed. “It’s not like she had anything to do with some demonic harbinger of the apocalypse showing up and crashing the party.”

Cat pursed her lips a little, pulling the cape more tightly around her, rocking back and forth on her heels as she bore into Supergirl with those eyes that always seemed to see right through her.

“Or...maybe she did! Who knows. I don’t know. I don’t know anything about her, really.”

Cat shook her head as she laughed, taking another step forward, inching closer to the younger woman, only a snowflake’s reach between between them.

“So, Supergirl,” she breathed. “That was your mother.”

“Yeah…” Kara answered hesitantly. “She died, along with everyone else on Krypton, but she left this program behind to help me.”

“I sometimes wish my mother was a hologram,” Cat quipped. “Sorry. That’s insensitive.”

“It’s alright,” Kara smiled, knowing just how difficult Katherine Grant could be.

“She’s beautiful, your mother,” Cat nodded. “It’s easy to see where you get it from.”

“Thanks,” Kara’s breath caught a little at the remark. She bit her lip again, shaking her head to free a few snowflakes from their entanglements, long, blonde curls cascading down her shoulders. Cat was almost on top of her now. She could feel her breath on her nose, concerned at the lack of warmth she felt from it.

“You’re freezing,” she noted, bringing her hands to Cat’s biceps and giving her a rub. She couldn’t help but notice Cat’s cheeks tinge pink at the touch. “We can’t stay here.”

“Agreed,” Cat sighed. “The creature didn’t follow us. Maybe it’s regenerating somewhere.”

“I don’t know,” Kara shook her head. “But I can’t let you go home. It could still come after you.”

“Well I’m not staying out all night,” Cat insisted. “Carter’s sitter has to leave eventually. I have to at least contact his father to take him until all of this is over.”

“Right. Well...in that case, let me give you this.”

She removed the invisible earpiece from her own ear, tweaking a small button to make it appear in her hand before adjusting another node to change the frequency.

“You can use this to call me,” Kara instructed. “Day or night, doesn’t matter. If you even sense something’s not right, I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” Cat said, taking the small device in her hand. Kara’s warm fingers brushed against her own, sending an even deeper chill through her spine. She shuddered, looking back up into Supergirl’s crystal blue eyes, feeling especially connected. _I guess a near death experience will do that_ , she thought. Then again, there had been too many of them, and she'd never felt quite like this.

“I think we should get you back before you get sick,” Kara smiled sweetly. “That’s the last thing we need.”

“Don't worry, I drink enough raw juice every day to prevent even the most pedestrian of colds from infecting me,” Cat proclaimed. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Kara breathed, not wanting to pull herself away. “I’m...gonna need my cape back if we…”

“Oh, right,” Ms. Grant remembered, shrugging the garment from her shoulders, revealing the tight, muscular stretch of exposed skin again. Kara took it in as she fastened her cape back onto her shirt and they made their way outside, eyes trailing up the expanse of Cat’s neck, noting her pulse beating quickly beneath smooth, tan flesh, up to her delicate ear, the dimples in her cheeks.

_Get a fucking grip_ , she told herself, trying not to read into why she was suddenly so fascinated with every move her boss made.

“Okay,” she sighed, reaching out her hand. “You ready?”

The older woman swallowed as she took it. Kara lifted her up into her arms, muscular legs folded across her body. It would take them a little longer to get home this way, but truthfully, she didn’t mind. She took one last look at the Fortress, summoning all her strength, before lifting off the ground and flying them home.


	3. Chapter Three

“So let me get this straight,” Lucy began, skeptically. “It's some kind of...pollution monster? That’s so Captain Planet.”

“Look, Captain Planet may not be real, but this is,” Kara insisted. “And it killed Maxwell Lord, so we have to take it seriously.”

“Of course we do,” Hank nodded, looking grave as he crossed his arms. “I received a report from the Environmental Protection agency. Since last night, the earth’s core temperature has risen several degrees, along with sea levels. Whatever this is, it is in fact aiming to destroy the planet. Rapidly.”

Kara swallowed, the information hitting her like an echo from the past, reminding her of Krypton’s final days.

“What did Alura tell you in terms of stopping it?” Hank continued.

“Nothing,” Kara sighed frustratingly. “Just that I have the power, and apparently others do too.”

“That is _so_ Captain Planet,” Alex chimed in.

“Not you too, Alex!” Kara groaned.

“Sorry. It's just...I think we're all feeling a little helpless right now. What are we supposed to do if we have no information about what this is or how to fight it other than what you've told us?”

“I don't know,” Kara breathed. “But I have to figure it out before it comes back. Or it’s too late.”

“It's strange that it appears to have vanished, at least for now,” Hank noted.

“I'll be ready for it next time,” Kara sulked. “Hopefully.”

Alex sat up on the table next to her sister, putting an arm around her shoulder while Lucy and Hank went back to combing their database for any mention of ways people had combatted this threat throughout history.

“How you holding up?”

“I feel terrible,” Kara admitted. “You know I wasn't the biggest fan of Max, but he did ultimately help us when we needed him. I feel so responsible. I _am_ responsible.”

“Kara, you can't do this to yourself,” Alex insisted. “You know you would have stopped it if you could, but this is something bigger than anything we've faced.”

“I know you're right, on some level, but still...After Non did what he did to Kelly, I….I had a choice, and I chose Winn and James. I can't help but feel like I did the same thing with Cat and Max.”

“Those are two completely different situations,” Alex shook her head. “But even if you did have a choice...choices are necessary sometimes. It's awful, and none of us want to do it, but we have to. No one can be everywhere at once all the time.”

“I'm sure some people can,” Kara argued. “Or not...people...but some other alien or superhero. Why can't I have that power?”

“Who knows what the trade off would be? You might be green.”

“Hey, what's wrong with being green?” Hank joined them again.

“Nothing,” Alex laughed. “I'm just not sure it would be the best look for Kara.”

“I think she could pull it off,” he smiled, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder, knowing how miserable she felt.

“Thanks guys,” she smiled somberly as she hopped off the table.

“Can you stick around for a while?” Alex asked.

“No, I have to go back to work,” Kara sighed. “I need to keep an eye on Ms. Grant. Besides, there's something important I have to help her with. I'll see you guys later.”

* * *

 

“Missy...god, I can't believe that's your name. Isn't there something else we can call you instead? Is it at least short for Melissa?” Cat complained as she stood next to her new assistant outside the cathedral, waiting for her car to arrive, sunglasses blocking out the gray glare of the sun trying to peek through the clouds.

“Um...sorry, Ms. Grant, it's just...Missy,” the young woman squeaked.

“Fine,” Cat spat as the black town car finally pulled up. “ _Missy_ , you can take the next one. Kiera, you're with me.”

Kara jumped at hearing her name. She'd been busy watching everyone file out of the church.

The funeral service was short but sweet. Cat gave the eulogy after Max’s assistant called to beg, since he had no family or close friends and none of his employees really knew or liked him. She wanted to refuse, not feeling like she knew him much better, but recognizing how sad the situation was and that sometimes, when you're a person at the top, your circle ironically becomes rather limited. So, not trusting her new assistant yet, she'd asked Kara to help her write something nice, which she delivered beautifully, poignantly, before a crowd of a few hundred people, mostly investors in Lord Technologies.

Kara looked up a few times during the speech to see Alex sitting in a back row, doing her best to appear stoic. She knew Alex was grieving too, but wanted to stay strong for her sake. The truth was, Alex had been attracted to Max even though she didn't trust him. As much as she hated his ethics and the awful things he'd done, particularly with Bizarro, she still felt for him on some level, something Kara knew it wasn't always possible to choose.

“Me?” Kara finally responded to Cat as the older woman held the car door open.

“Yes, _you_. You're the only Kiera I know. Now get in, please,” she directed, trying not to be as terse as usual, but drained from having to fake smile her way through so many conversations.

Kara gave an apologetic smile to Missy before ducking her head into the car with Cat as they pulled away.

“I don't understand why Max would have chosen a church service,” Cat wondered aloud, clearly annoyed. “As far as I know, he hated organized religion.”

“Maybe it was for his parents,” Kara offered. “Sometimes people make compromises to honor those who died before them.”

“Perhaps,” Cat shook her head. “Still…it was odd.”

“You did a great job, Ms. Grant,” Kara smiled encouragingly, thankful Max was cremated so there wouldn't be a burial and they could just go back to the office.

“Thank you, Kiera,” Cat sighed, almost inaudibly. “It's depressing thinking I was the closest thing he had to family. Do you know we never even went on an actual date? I'm convinced he didn't really have feelings for me so much as he wanted to keep me in his pocket for political reasons.”

“I don't think that's true,” Kara argued. “I think he cared about you as much as he could, for who he was. He even sent you those earrings to protect you from Myriad.”

“Yes, with hopes that I’d support his diabolical plan. No, men like that always have an agenda. People in general, really. Everyone always wants something, and it's rarely you.”

“That's…” Kara hated hearing her talk like this. “I don't believe it.”

“Well it doesn't really matter what you believe, does it?”

“No...I guess it doesn't. But you know, you shouldn't doubt that someone might have genuinely cared about you, Ms. Grant. Not your connections, not what you could do for them. You. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Cat swallowed, hard. She looked over at her former assistant turned event coordinator turned confidante, noting the rise and fall of her chest with each breath beneath her black dress, hair tied up, looking back intently from behind dark-rimmed glasses.

Kara swallowed too. She was used to giving her boss this kind of straight-talk, but sometimes feared it crossed a line, a line that always seemed to be moving ambiguously. She watched the muscles in Cat’s cheeks move, lips pouting as she tried to keep up the facade of distance between them.

“That's...very kind of you,” she finally exhaled, trying not to show too much emotion.

“It's true. You're an amazing person, Ms. Grant. What you did today took courage and heart. You shouldn't short change yourself. I know that's what you'd say to me or anyone else in your shoes.”

“Maybe you're right,” Cat breathed, playing with the seat between them, trailing her fingernails across the leather. “Oh well. Back to work it is.”

She quickly got out of the car and stood next to it, waiting for Kara to slide out after her.

“I'll have the budget report you requested this afternoon,” Kara promised as they entered the lobby and she watched Cat step into her separate elevator.

“Excellent,” Cat breathed, taking off her sunglasses, looking up once more before the doors closed. She held Kara’s gaze, eyes softening even as they appeared to be running through a million things she wanted to say, deeply penetrating the younger woman with a look that made her own heart shake with affection. “Thank you...Kara.”

Kara’s mouth fell open as the doors closed.

Somehow, this time, the sound of her real name felt even more meaningful, more deliberate, like maybe she had crossed the line, only for it to disappear behind her.

She beamed as she made her way back upstairs to her desk, hoping this time, it would stick.


	4. Chapter Four

“I think you just hit a new record,” Winn laughed in amazement as Kara scarfed another potsticker into her mouth. “What was that, twenty?”

“Twenty four!” Kara smiled with her eyes as she chewed. “Two dozen down, at least...six more to go.”

“I don't know how you do it,” he shook his head. “Oh yeah. Right. You're not human.”

She punched him in the shoulder as she scooped up another with her chopsticks.

“You're in a really good mood for someone who’s got the the world’s darkest and dirtiest rain cloud after your soul,” he noted. “What's with you?”

“Nothing!” she defended. “I'm still freaked out, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. Anyway, maybe it was just a fluke. An awful, murderous fluke, but a fluke nonetheless.”

“Doubtful,” Alex chimed in as she uncorked a bottle of wine. “Wishful thinking’s not going to prevent the world from exploding.”

“Well, something has to,” Kara shrugged. “But in the meantime, why not make the best of things? Life doesn't have to be complete misery, you know. We should enjoy what we can.”

“Amen to that,” Winn agreed, taking a glass from Alex.

“I definitely see it though,” Alex shook her head. “You're even more bubbly than usual. Did something happen with you and James?”

“God, no,” Kara rolled her eyes. “I don't know how many times I have to tell you there is no ‘me and James,’ except as friends. And he's not even here right now, so I can't be sure about that.”

“He’ll come around,” Winn promised. “Trust me.”

Kara smiled, hoping it was true, thankful Winn had gotten over things as quickly as he did.

“What should we watch?” Alex asked, stealing the remote from the coffee table.

“Game of Thrones?” Winn suggested.

“No, something more upbeat,” Kara demanded.

“But you love Game of Thrones,” he whined.

“It's just a little dark for right now. What about the movie Spy?”

“Wow, Kara, you are in a funny mood,” Alex laughed. “I've been trying to get you to watch that for months. You hate movies. You can never sit still.”

“Well, I'm up for trying something new!” she proclaimed. “Let's watch it.”

The two gave in to Kara’s whims, just glad to see her happy again, even if it was bound to be short-lived.

* * *

 

After Alex and Winn left, Kara tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. She lay in bed staring up at the stark white ceiling, thinking about everything that happened that day, but above all, the way Ms. Grant looked at her, saying her name, as she got in the elevator. She was disappointed later that afternoon when she brought the budget report to her office and she wasn't there, leaving it on her desk, figuring she must have gone home early.

_I wonder what she eats when she's by herself_ , Kara thought, brow furrowed, playing with her lips. _Probably something fancy, like caviar. With pretzels. I bet she licks the salt off before she puts them in her mouth, like a dirty secret she'd never reveal in front of anyone._

_Jesus_.

She rolled over violently, burying her head in her pillow, chastising herself for thinking about something so ridiculous while there were much more important things to worry about, to feel guilty about.

But this wasn't the first time she found herself lying in bed thinking about Ms. Grant, or how green her eyes got when she looked at her. That color had always scared her, the color of Kryptonite, knowing it could destroy her, had destroyed so many people she loved, like Astra. But the green in Cat’s eyes was a different green, the color of emerald fields she'd seen in books, Irish clovers brimming over rock, new life sprouting as the seasons changed. They were the color of the ocean, the flecks of gold in them bringing out the color even more, reflecting it like sparks from the sun.

She turned back again to face the ceiling, wanting to forget everything, wanting to just slip into unconsciousness for the night without these visions playing over and over in her head, but she was so restless, and so lonely. She thought about Cat wrapped up in her cape, the way she'd stood so close to her to stay warm, the smell of her sweet breath as it hit her lips.

_Fuck me_ , Kara grabbed at her own hair, pulling her roots before covering her eyes with her hands.

This was not new, but until now she'd been able to ignore it, cast it off as a silly crush on her mentor, a woman anyone should look up to. But she’d realized more and more, especially in the last few weeks, that as much as she did admire her, did want to be like her in many ways, it wasn't just that. She wanted to be near her, wanted to know everything about her, all the things she kept hidden from those that tried so hard to break into her private world of opulence. But Kara didn't care about those things. She wanted to know what Cat Grant dreamed about when the world wasn't watching, and more than anything, wanted Cat to know her dreams as well.

Since trying to sleep with James, she hadn't even thought about sex very much, feeling like maybe that part of her wasn't as human as she'd thought. She remembered times she'd tried things with other guys, never enjoying it, always feeling like that's just what she needed to do to be “normal,” to be the girl the world, the media, her friends, everyone seemed to want her to be.

On the rare occasion she had tried to touch herself, she felt too overwhelmed, like she was coming undone, vulnerable and powerful beyond what she could handle. But now, she felt she might be ready to try again, desperate for some relief. Her body ached with want, knowing it was impossible to get what she was really craving.

Then again, figuring there was nothing wrong with fantasy, that even she deserved that much, she closed her eyes and thought about Cat. She pictured her sitting on the balcony of her office, legs crossed beneath a sharp pencil skirt and buttoned up blouse, a glass of scotch in one hand as she propped herself up with the other. She'd come to her so many times like that, both as Kara and as Supergirl. Sometimes Cat let her stay out there with her. Mostly they were silent, looking out on the city, keeping their thoughts to themselves. But every now and then Kara caught the older woman looking at her, checking out the way her uniform hugged her curves, the way her skirt stopped mid-thigh before revealing strong, muscular legs draped in tights.

_She’s your boss_ , she shook her head, trying to talk herself out of it. _But...she’s more than that, too. Right?_

Lying there, Kara ran her hand up her own thigh. She thought about the night she’d gone to Cat after the whole red kryptonite incident, how she’d apologized, how Ms. Grant so easily took her back. She imagined sitting on the arm of a chair, watching the city she loved so much, Cat coming to stand between her legs, running both hands up her skirt, teasing, asking for permission to go further.

Kara shook those thoughts from her mind, refusing to let herself get carried away, even as she continued tracing her fingers across the soft cotton. Slowly, she pulled back the fabric, dipping her fingers beneath the elastic, sending waves of tremors and possibility up her torso and into her shoulders. As she ran her fingers through the small patch of hair, she continued imagining green eyes watching her touch herself, what Ms. Grant would think of her like this, legs spread beneath the sheets, knees bent, bracing, ready to fully acknowledge her potential, just as she’d encouraged her to so many times.

She dipped her fingers between taut, smooth folds, breath catching at how wet she was, confirming how real these fantasies were, how they made her question everything she thought she knew about herself.

Hesitant to go on, to give in, to acknowledge just what it meant if she let herself do this while thinking about another woman, a particular woman, she took a deep breath before trailing one finger up through her flesh to find the small, swollen mound. It burned when she reached it, feeling like fire might melt through to the other side, but compelling her to press deeper. She circled it slowly at first, letting out small whispers of sound, surprised as just how good it felt, and at the same time, knowing she’d been avoiding it for exactly that reason.

As she allowed her fingers to speed up, she thought about Ms. Grant’s eyes hovering above her martini glass, only this time, they hovered above the hem of her skirt, mouth occupied with…

The lights in the loft flickered, but Kara was too caught up to notice. Her fingers sped up to a level impossible for anyone else, taking full advantage of her powers to flit them generously against her nub, careful not to go overboard, but losing the ability to slow down. Still, she flushed at the brazen, self-satisfied feeling of knowing just the right pressure to use, the control and autonomy of being the only one who could send her over the edge and bring her to completion in this moment. She’d started this, and only she could finish it, kicking into overdrive, still gentle enough to be pleasurable, but impressed by how much she could take.

With her eyes closed, she flicked and rubbed against her warm, throbbing pulse until her breathing became erratic. She could swear she felt fingers everywhere, all over her body, tracing their way up her legs and across her stomach, over her arms and through her hair, wildly grasping at every inch of her skin.

The burning increased, eyes squinting shut, brow furrowed as her mouth hung open, teeth biting needily at her bottom lip, until she couldn’t hold back any longer. Her fingers were a blur as they vibrated, and with just a few more deep, driven, insistent flicks, her legs spread further apart, hip bones cracking slightly as she thrust her red, clenching sex toward the ceiling, groaning deeply as she gave in, coming hard for the first time, warm liquid escaping with a gush against the sheets until a powerful flood erupted over the bed, over her feet, splashing against her ankles.

Her eyes shot open. All was silent except for the sound of her heart racing as she panted. She had never felt more alive.

After a few seconds, as the endorphins, or whatever the equivalent for a Kryptonian was, began to reside, she could still feel the phantom trace of something wrapped around each of her limbs. As her eyes came into focus, her jaw fell open once more at the sight of lush, green foliage hanging like a canopy above. When she tried to move, she struggled at first, looking down to see vines twining themselves around her calves and over her biceps. Quickly she ripped them from her, sitting up in bed and shaking them from her body, pulling hibiscus and lotus flowers from her locks before standing on the cold floor, careful not to slip as her toes dipped into the inch-deep pool of water covering the ground.

“Oh...my god…” she breathed aloud, head spinning around as she took in the small jungle that had grown over her apartment. “What…”

She stood still for a few more moments, eyes quickly scanning the space to ensure there wasn’t a threat. With no other creatures in sight, save for the plant life, she took a deep breath, still reveling in the aftershocks of everything she’d experienced, before shaking it off and beginning the process of cleaning the place up. She was confused, and scared, not knowing what she had unleashed, but also too embarrassed to tell Alex, or god forbid anyone else at the DEO. She hoped whatever this was, she could figure it out on her own.

Thankful the second time that night for her superspeed, she finished cleaning up quickly, slipping back into bed as her mind raced through all the possibilities of what this might mean, before exhaustion kicked in and sent her to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

“Whoa,” Winn did a double take as Kara made her way into the office. “When did...did you get a tan?”

“What? No,” she shook her head, walking through the glass doors ahead of him, trying to act as normal as possible.

He couldn’t help but trail his eyes over the dress she was wearing, bright green, tight, with yellow polka dots, still very Kara-office-appropriate, but a little more effort than usual, heels a bit taller, hair half-up-half-down, skin glowing.

“Wait...you didn't stumble across anymore red kryptonite, did you?”

“Winn, no! I'm fine,” she insisted.

“Well I certainly don’t look like that after eating my weight in potstickers,” he continued. “Sorry...I mean, you look...nice today.”

“Thanks,” she sighed. “Where is Ms. Grant? I haven’t seen her since we got back from the funeral yesterday.”

“Emergency board meeting,” he told her.

“Oh...well, can you let me know when she’s back? I want to make sure she got the report I left for her. I’m a little afraid I overspent on the Fourth of July party.”

“I don’t think she’s gonna care about that,” Winn assured. “She’s got bigger fish to fry. Besides, when has spending too much on something ever been a problem with her?”

“Right,” Kara nodded. “Okay, well...back to my windowless hovel.”

Kara was thankful her new office allowed her some privacy and the ability to get more work done, but she did miss being closer to Winn and Cat. She couldn’t keep tabs on what was going on nearly as well anymore, couldn’t look up and anticipate whether Cat needed anything, or listen in with her super hearing if she felt like something was wrong. Then again, it wasn’t her job to solve all Ms. Grant’s problems anymore, to bring her coffee or cure her headaches. That was Missy’s job, though she wasn’t sure the poor, mediocre girl from Wisconsin would make it very long.

“Is the board still meeting?” Kara asked the new assistant later that afternoon.

“I don’t think so,” Missy mused, trying to seem like she knew what was going on. “I think I saw them all leave. Ms. Grant came down for a few minutes and said she was going for a deep tissue massage.”

“Did she say when she’d be back?”

Missy just shrugged, looking at her computer, trying to disappear before Kara’s persistent eyes.

Kara sighed, shuffling back to her office to run some more numbers on her annual budget and brainstorm ideas about the next event she might have to plan. When five o’clock rolled around, Winn came by to see if she wanted to get a drink, but Kara made up an excuse about needing to research new furniture for the meeting rooms. He looked at her funny, knowing she wasn’t a great liar, but decided to let her stay put without much argument.

A little after eight, she finally decided to give up waiting around, feeling foolish.

_What do I have to say to her anyway?_ she chastised. _“Hi, Ms. Grant. I just wanted to let you know I gave myself my first earth-shattering, oasis-producing orgasm last night thinking about you.” Stupid._

She gathered up her bag and headed for the elevator, but something pulled at her to check Cat’s office just one last time, unsure whether she was more nervous to find her there or not.

She peeked into the office, a bit relieved when she found it empty, until she noticed the door to the balcony was open. Letting her legs carry her there without overthinking it, she went out onto the terrace.

“There you are,” she breathed quickly, clearing her throat. “I...thought you were avoiding me.”

She winced at the way that sounded.

“Why would I be avoiding you?” Cat shook her head, arms folded as she stood peering out over the edge of the building, holding a wine glass in one hand. “And what are you doing here so late? I don’t pay you overtime, you know.”

“I know. I was just...wanting to talk to you about the budget, and wondering if…”

“I haven’t looked at it, but I’m sure it’s fine,” Cat sighed, taking a sip, looking anywhere but at Kara.

“Are you okay, Ms. Grant?” Kara knew the answer, but felt like she needed to ask.

The older woman closed her eyes, shaking her hair from her face, pushing some golden strands back before sitting in her favorite chair.

“I’m fine, _Kara_ ,” she emphasized again, taking another large gulp from her glass, finishing it off before pouring herself another. “Would you like some?”

She offered her the bottle, but Kara shook her head, feeling like she should keep her full wits about her, even though with her metabolism it took way more than a few glasses of wine to get her drunk. Instead, she leaned silently against the balcony, facing Cat, trying not to eye her too closely.

“We’re going to have to spend even more money, truth be told, on our Labor Day Gala,” she breathed. “The board is concerned people won’t come to another party here after what happened to Max.”

“Well, I’m sure it will be a little…”

“They want us to take a year off, throw something commemorative next year. First of all, no one wants to come to a ‘rooftop memorial service.’ They want to drink, dance, and forget about their problems, not toast to the guy who died where they’re standing.”

She sipped her chardonnay, shoulders stiffening as she continued forming her rebuttal.

“And second, events are part of what make CatCo special. We bring people together. The longer we keep them apart, the more specter of death there will be.”

Kara nodded along slowly, not sure how people really would feel coming back for another party, but knowing her job depended on it.

“We’ll make it work, Ms. Grant,” she agreed. “If the board can’t see it yet, that’s fine.”

Cat looked up at her, tired, tipsy, eyebrows arching, pressing her temples.

“What _are_ you doing here on a Friday night?” she practically whispered, eyes narrowing as she appeared to study the woman standing before her. “You’re young. You should be out gallivanting with other young people.”

Kara laughed a little awkwardly.

“I don’t do a whole lot of ‘gallivanting.’ I’m not even sure what that means.”

“Don’t play coy, Kara,” she exhaled sharply through her nose. “Just because James doesn’t suit your fancy doesn’t mean there aren’t a dozen other boys lined up around the block waiting for their chance. What about that sad puppy who follows you around the office? You know, cardigan boy? Wick?”

“ _Winn’s_ my best friend,” Kara reminded her. “And he's not a sad puppy. He's very talented. You know that.”

“Yes, yes, I just hate to see anyone looking so desperate,” she said, mildly disgusted, continuing to down her wine. Kara watched her holding the liquid in her mouth, savoring the taste, before swallowing hard, muscles in her neck moving as it made its way down her throat.

Kara looked away, breathing steadily through her nose as she crossed her legs.

“What about Adam?” Cat spoke again out of nowhere.

Kara almost gave herself whiplash with how fast she turned back to her boss. She'd completely forgotten about Adam. It was months ago, before anything happened with James, very brief in the grand scheme of things that filled her life.

“Oh...right,” Kara swallowed. “Adam...what about…”

“Seriously, Kara, why do you always look at me like I have three heads when I ask you a question? I know you liked each other. The timing wasn't right before, but maybe it is now. Anyway, I'm sure he’s still interested. Why don't you give him a call now that you're…”

“You know what, just stop!” Kara finally huffed. “Why does everyone always think they know exactly what I want?”

Cat fell silent. She stared at Kara, shocked by her outburst.

“Okay...so you don't want Adam, fine, but…”

“I don't! I'm sorry, Ms. Grant, I know he's your son and that I complicated things by going out with him, but it was a huge mistake. I didn't even realize he was interested in me until others pointed it out, and then I thought, fine, okay, I'll give it a shot.”

She stopped herself, catching her breath, noting the blush creeping up Cat’s neck, swallowing as she gathered her thoughts.

“The truth is, I only really said yes because I was lonely, and, more importantly, I thought it would keep him around longer and that would make you happy. In the end...I ended up hurting you both.”

Cat’s glare was almost impenetrable, though Kara could read the slightest hint of frustration, compassion, and something else she couldn't decipher.

“Hurt?” she sighed, shaking her shoulders, straightening. “The only thing that hurt me was that Adam left so abruptly after you broke things off, and frankly, that must have been the only reason he stuck around because I've barely heard two words from him since. So yes, I was hurt. I was…disappointed...that you would be so careless, but I got over it, realizing it was none of my business, just like it’s none of my business now.”

“Then why are you asking me about it?” Kara scowled.

Cat’s face turned red. She scoffed, rolling her eyes, looking away as best she could.

“I guess...” she swallowed. “...I want you to be happy, too, Kara. If that's not so difficult to believe.”

Kara sighed, biting her bottom lip, trying not to make too big a deal out of this. She was usually pretty good at keeping her feelings in check, but since that night on the roof deck, she felt like someone had opened a gate to her deepest, most unbridled emotions, and she couldn't shut it again.

“No,” she answered softly. “It's not hard to believe that at all.”

“Good,” Ms. Grant inhaled sharply. “I'm glad that's settled.”

Kara didn't know what else to say. She knew Cat cared about her. As an employee. A protege. A friend. Beyond that, what could there be? Why even entertain the thought. Now she felt like she'd only made things worse.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Cat stood, taking her glass with her. “I just remembered I have a few more emails to send before I leave.”

She went back into her office without looking up. Kara stood frozen for a minute before picking up her bag and heading home.


	6. Chapter Six

Cat stumbled through the door to her palatial apartment, not drunk exactly, but always a bit unsteady on her feet after finishing a bottle by herself. Her head pounded, less from the wine and more from a long day of dealing with people whose vision was so much smaller than hers.

She kicked off her heels, leaving them along with her Birkin bag and custom-tailored Calvin Klein jacket in a trail across the floor as she made her way into the kitchen. She poured herself a bourbon with two ice cubes, standing barefoot against the cold marble as she downed half of it, licking the rim to keep the brown liquid from spilling over. With Carter gone, her place was completely silent, too silent, forcing her to deal with herself more than she cared to.

_What’s happening to me?_ she shook her head, thinking about the inappropriate things she'd said to Kara, especially bringing up Adam.

Truth be told, it did bother her, _greatly_ , and not for the reasons it should.

She knew things hadn't gone far with them because every date they’d had was cut short by some catastrophe, and she was glad for that. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was. She also knew Kara was bound to end up with someone sooner or later. She was beautiful, smart, incredibly caring. _Anyone but Adam is a better choice_ , she thought.

But now, thankfully, she could put that to rest, satisfied that there was nothing left to worry about. Adam had only called her once since he'd left town. She had a feeling they would see little of each other going forward. He didn't really need her. They'd made peace, but that was about all she could hope for, and it bothered her less and less.

_Why?_ she asked herself, daring the question once more. She'd asked it a hundred times. _You want her to be happy. But she doesn't want Adam, doesn't want James, doesn't appear to want anyone. And she's your employee. It's incredibly out of line to even be thinking about this, let alone bring it up to her, so why?_

She thought about the ride home from the funeral, the way Kara tried to comfort her by saying anyone would be lucky to have her.

But she, like Kara, didn't want just anyone.

She pulled a container of leftover pasta from the refrigerator and began to pick at it, twirling it with her fork, forcing herself to eat, knowing if she didn't she'd only feel worse in the morning. She put it away after a few bites and went to the couch, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders, remembering the way she felt with Supergirl’s cape draped around her earlier that week.

Since that night, she hadn't been able to fully get that feeling out of her bones, shuddering whenever she thought about the way the Girl of Steel rubbed her arms and used her breath to keep her from freezing, thankful she trusted her enough, cared about her enough, to bring her to The Fortress without worrying about the repercussions. She hadn't even considered writing anything about it, even as other reporters hounded her for more details about that night, and that bothered her. She was one of the most notorious and respected journalists in the business. Anyone else would have killed for that kind of inside scoop and not thought twice about using it for their own advantage. But her loyalty to Supergirl, keeping her secret safe, was more important, and that made her feel both ecstatic and ashamed.

Just as she was about to head for bed, her eyes trailed up to the floor-to-ceiling windows across the room. Her heart stopped.

Slowly, silently, an enormous, swirling, black cloud pummeled toward her, ripping through the high rises in its path, felling one building, then another.

The walls began to shake. She stepped backwards, eyes fixed on the looming cyclone, trying to remain hopeful as her fingers shook, slowly reaching up to her ear, where she pressed the button.

“Supergirl,” she breathed, terror filling her voice as the twister made contact with the windows, sending glass like sleet into the air, wind howling like a train smashing through her living room. She ran down the hall towards the bathroom, giving into what little knowledge she had about how to survive a tornado, knowing none of that really mattered since this one was bent on killing her.

Just as she reached the bathroom door, she turned around to see the funnel making its way down the hall, slowly now, as if it wanted to savor her fear, draw out the inevitable. Cat braced against the door frame with both arms, ready to let it take her, eyes brimming over with tears as she thought about all the things she'd never get the chance to say or do before leaving this life behind.

It was inches, seconds from all being over. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact, only to feel herself swept away in the nick of time by strong arms tightly clutching her. She felt herself being flown faster than she'd ever flown, eyes still closed, blocking out whatever destruction lay in their wake.

They touched ground after what seemed like an eternity. She felt herself being lowered into sand, the cuts on her skin from broken glass stinging like salt on a wound. Her entire body was heavy and numb and raw all at once. She kept her eyes squeezed shut until she felt a warm hand checking her pulse, cupping her cheek.

She looked up to see Supergirl kneeling next to her, hovering above, shaking, looking equally terrified and yet fully in command.

“Cat, can you hear me?”

The sound was muffled. The deafening howl of the twister had taken a toll on her eardrums, but she held onto the voice trying to pull her back to present as firmly as she could.

“Cat...please,” she repeated “Can you breathe? Are you…”

Kara leaned in closer, putting her hands on Cat’s face, gripping her cheekbones, looking deep into her eyes, searching.

Cat coughed, sending a small cloud of dust into the air, sucking in the fresh, desert climate, replacing the decay that had crept into her lungs. Kara continued to hold her, wiping away the tears that streamed down her cheeks, even as Cat’s face remained stunned.

Finally able to move, Cat reached up and touched Kara’s shoulder. She continued to suck in air, breathing heavily as she anchored herself to the woman above, whose eyes sparkled even in a moment like this, full of terror, and still hope, pink lips wavering as she waited for her to respond.

Cat wrapped her arms behind her neck, pulling her closer, hugging her tightly, afraid to let go.

“I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner,” Kara whispered, feeling the smaller woman tremble in her arms as she tried to sit her up.

“Stop…apologizing,” she wheezed. “You saved me...again.”

Kara cradled her against her chest as she continued to recover, pushing her short blonde hair back behind her ear, noting the wounds to her face and neck.

“We need to get you inside,” Kara told her.

“Inside…” Cat breathed, finally looking around, trying to make out anything in the dark. “Where?”

Kara lifted her up, holding her across her body as Cat draped her arms around her neck again. She was so comfortable like this, like they'd been made to fit that way.

“The DEO,” Kara swallowed, knowing she was about to take a big risk, the biggest yet perhaps, but also knowing she couldn't, wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Kara!” Alex yelled as she hurried down the hall to meet her sister, stopping abruptly when she realized who she was carrying. “Oh my god. What…”

“She needs help!” Kara demanded, looking around as the medics came to her. “She's hurt.”

“I'm fine,” Cat argued, refusing to leave with them as Kara slowly let her down. “It's just a few cuts. I've broken both arms white water-rafting down the Amazon. I’ll survive this.”

She shook herself free from Supergirl’s grip, letting the sand roll off her silk shirt, fixing her hair as she took in her surroundings, before quickly turning back to Kara, then to Alex.

Time stood still for a moment as Cat stared at her, letting it seep in, the room spinning a bit as she realized the name she had just heard her call Supergirl.

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard as everything became clear, remembering them all gathered together in the small television studio during Myriad, remembering months earlier when Alex visited Kara at the office, multiple times. She thought she looked familiar but couldn't place her then. Now, she felt idiotic for not putting the pieces together sooner.

“Ms. Grant, I…”

“No,” Cat practically whispered, breathing through her nose. “You don't have to say anything. I can see for myself.”

“I'm...I would have told you, eventually...if…”

“If what?” Cat shrugged. “I get it. I'm a journalist. You assumed you couldn't trust me.”

“But I know now that you would never…”

“ _It's fine_ ,” Cat seethed, trying to pretend it was, not sure if it really was or how she felt about anything at the moment. “Truth be told, I knew all along. What I still don't know is how you tricked me with that stunt when there were two of you in my office.”

“I'm...there's...a lot, Ms. Grant. A lot you don't know, but I’ll explain everything.”

“Kara,” Alex looked at her sharply.

“What was I supposed to do!?” she turned to Alex, exasperated. “She was almost killed, again, by this monster! I couldn't just leave her out there! We have to figure out why it's after her.”

Alex sighed, closing her eyes, trying to think through all the protocols that were being broken, but knowing Kara was right. She turned to face Cat again.

“Are you an alien too?” Cat asked, eyeing her curiously.

“No,” Alex shook her head. “But before you ask any other questions, I think we need to ask you a few ourselves.”

“I have no idea what this thing is or what it wants from me,” Cat rolled her eyes. “But you can ask whatever you want.”

“I'm afraid we need to do more than that,” Hank told them as he approached. “Whatever’s causing this entity to target you may be deeper than a few simple questions can answer.”

Cat began to shift, looking back and forth between the agents, then around again at the facility.

“You mean you want to examine me, like a lab rat in one of these chambers? I told you, I don't know anything. I'm not the one you should be studying to figure out how to stop this.”

“How can we be sure?” he asked. “If you're what it wants, maybe there's something within you that's drawing it out.”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “I trust her completely. I know she's not hiding anything. You can't subject her to…”

“I don't need you defending me,” Cat interrupted. “If these glorified mercenaries want to cut me open and see what's inside, fine. I don't know what you think you’ll find, but if that will get you to turn your attention back to the real threat, I'll submit to your tests.”

“Very well,” he nodded. “This way.”

“Wait!” Kara stopped them, turning to Cat, eyes glistening as she looked at her intensely. “Ms. Grant...I need you to know that...I believe in you. I know you're upset that I've been keeping this secret, but...I hope you understand why I did. You...working for you...with you...means more to me than I can put in words. Whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere. I'm the same person I was before, just…”

“I know,” Cat said softly, looking back at her with eyes full, fighting once again to maintain her distance, before following Hank into the lab.

“I can't believe you brought her here,” Alex scolded.

“How could I not?” Kara asked. “I almost didn't make it in time. Again, Alex! I couldn't have lived with myself if she…”

Kara fought back her tears, refusing to break.

“I know,” Alex sighed, bringing her hand to her sister’s shoulder. “I'm sorry to be harsh. I'm just worried, about Hank...J’onn. He's out to the DEO, but we’ve worked so hard to keep his story from the rest of the world. You might think she's loyal to you, but that doesn't mean she will be to anyone else. She could write about anything and everything she sees.”

“She won't,” Kara shook her head. “I know she won't.”

Alex looked at her skeptically, taken aback by just how upset Kara was over this, beyond the fear and frustration of dealing with another attack.

Slowly, she watched her sister’s face become grave.

“How many others were…”

Kara had almost forgotten the way the tornado ripped through the city, tearing across several blocks before making it to Cat. She couldn't believe how narrow her focus had been, that she hadn’t tried to save more lives before whisking Cat out of harm’s way.

“We don't know final numbers,” Alex told her. “Thankfully, they were office buildings, except for Ms. Grant’s. Most people had gone home by the time it…”

“What about the others in her building?”

Alex shook her head.

“I think when it got there, it changed its path to just her floor, but...I can't be sure.”

She wished she could protect Kara from this kind of pain, but knew that as time went on, she would need to face the fact that she couldn't save everyone.

“I didn't know anything was happening,” Kara shook her head. “I couldn't even sense anything was wrong until...she called me...I…”

“Neither could we,” Alex assured. “We got the call just before you got here.”

“I don't know what I'm supposed to do,” Kara breathed. “It feels like it's getting stronger and I'm getting weaker.”

“That's not true,” Alex insisted. “You were able to pull Cat away and bring her here.”

“ _But I should have lifted the whole building!_ ” she groaned. “I could have stopped…”

“Kara,” Alex grabbed her shoulders. “You are able to do amazing things, save people time and again from all forms of havoc. But you're just one person, superpowered or not. No one can do it all alone. You need to come to terms with that.”

“Where is Clark, then, huh?” Kara scoffed. “If I'm not able to stop this myself, why isn't he swooping in to help me?”

“Because he can't.”

They both swirled around to the deep voice behind them.

“James,” Kara spoke, surprised to see him.

“I got back from Metropolis last night,” he told them. “I asked Clark if he'd heard about this entity. He said he had, but he didn't want to jump in unless you really needed him. Tonight, he tried to come when he heard about the tornado, but something stopped him from being able to use his powers. Like…an invisible forcefield, but internal. It was like a switch turned everything off from the inside. He can't figure out what it is either.”

“Great,” Kara sighed. “So I am alone, then. I'm not powerful enough to defeat this.”

“You don't know that,” Alex stopped her. “And you're not alone. You've got all of us. Even Ms. Grant’s in there doing what she can to…”

“Wait, Cat’s here?” James interrupted. “How did…”

“There's a lot for you to catch up on,” Lucy said as she joined them. “Hank’s with her right now. He’ll let us know the results as soon as he’s finished.”

“I'm confused,” James shook his head.

“Join the club,” Alex agreed.

“You shouldn't be here,” Lucy told him, still somewhat bitter, though they’d started trying to be friends again. “But since you are, why don't I give you the update.”

He nodded, following her back into the main atrium. Before he left, he turned to face Kara.

“It'll be alright,” he said. “I know you’ll figure this out. Clark has faith in you. We all do.”

“Thanks,” Kara smiled hesitantly, hoping he was right.

* * *

 

Hank called Alex and Kara into the lab. Cat sat on the edge of an exam table, feet dangling over metal, looking into her lap.

Kara felt a lump in her throat when she saw Cat’s face, despondent, scared, embarrassed. She wanted to reach out so badly, let her know that whatever this was, she would help stop it, but she knew she needed to listen to what the tests revealed first. She was sure it was nothing, but then again, she'd been surprised before, especially by J’onn. Still, Cat being anything other than human seemed impossible.

“So,” Alex crossed her arms. “Are _you_ an alien too?”

“Alex,” Kara chided, watching Ms. Grant continue to fidget.

“She's one hundred percent human,” Hank confirmed.

“Of course she is,” Kara spoke quickly. “I told you she's not hiding…”

“That's not exactly true,” Hank stopped her. “I ran a number of tests—biophysical, psychological, checked her blood. She is human, but…”

He looked at Cat, this time with more compassion than before. Kara swallowed hard, eyes darting back and forth between them.

“Do you want to tell them?” he asked.

“No, no,” Cat sighed, seeming defeated. “You're the expert. Why don't you...illuminate them...on my behalf.”

Hank took a deep breath as he walked closer to Cat, standing near her, offering what support he could.

“She's an empath,” Hank finally told them.

Kara kept looking at Cat, trying not to stare, noticing the red creeping up her neck and flushing her cheeks as her boss kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

“I've heard that term before,” Kara spoke softly. “But...what exactly does it mean?”

“It means I'm a living, breathing, ticking time bomb of emotion,” Cat finally spoke. “It means I can feel things...more deeply, more thoroughly than others, if I choose to, which I don't. It means it would be nearly impossible for me to have any sort of objectivity, to be trusted, as a journalist, if people knew the extent to which I feel...everything.”

Kara’s brow furrowed, shaking her head.

“I don't understand,” she continued. “I know you're a deeply compassionate person, underneath the tough exterior you show the world, but...how does being an empath make you that different from the rest of us? And why is it a bad thing?”

“It's not,” Hank assured, putting a hand on Cat’s shoulder. She flinched at first, but then softened, letting it stay there. “There's nothing bad or wrong or evil about it. In fact, Cat Grant may be one of the most genuinely kind-hearted people on this planet.”

“Does she also have some kind of mind control that's making you say that?” Alex questioned. “Because she may not be a villain, but she can also be a pretty big…”

“Hey!” Kara stopped her again, knowing her sister was just trying to be protective, but she refused to make this harder than it had to be. “Enough.”

“Sorry,” Alex whispered.

“The truth is,” Hank continued. “When she's not putting up a wall preventing it, Ms. Grant can sense people’s emotions to an extraordinary degree. She can tell when they're afraid, when they're happy, when they're lying, you name it.”

Kara swallowed, hard, looking up at Cat again, catching her eye before turning back to Hank.

“I've rarely seen anyone, of any species, with this strong of an empathic ability,” Hank reported. “What I don't get is how it's connected to what’s been trying to kill her.”

Kara began pacing, thinking through what her mother told her about the apocalyptic creature when she and Cat were in the Fortress.

“Alura said the entity feeds off fear, violence, everything negative that people have done to the Earth and continue inflicting on each other,” she told them. “But from what you're saying, Cat’s abilities are the opposite of that.”

“For the most part,” he said. “She has the ability to relate to others, be in tune with whatever they're feeling, and that makes her more inclined to want to do good by them, to help society alleviate what afflicts them. But whatever she's feeling, whether it's a positive emotion like joy or something more painful like depression or anger, could be amplified by the same power she has to pick up on what those around her are feeling.”

“What were you feeling right before the tornado came for you?” Alex asked.

“I'm not going to start confessing every emotion I happen to allow to flutter through my brain,” Cat seethed. “It's enough for everyone to know I'm not made of stone. I don't need people thinking they can chip away at me now that they've realized how weak I am.”

“How can you say that?” Kara shook her head, stepping closer to Cat, watching her knees shake as her hands gripped the sides of the table. “Having strong emotions is what makes you incredible. It's what makes you passionate about your work, about letting people know what's out there, what could harm them or what could help them, about doing what's right. You've always had an ethic behind what you do, Ms. Grant. That might not be the kind of journalism some people respect, but it's the kind the world needs.”

Cat continued looking away from her, trying not to fall apart in front of all these people, trying to remain stoic even as she knew everyone could see past it now.

She sighed, pursing her lips as she finally allowed herself to peek at Kara’s face for just a moment, seeing how much the younger woman wanted to make her feel less scared, how much gratitude and softness and adoration she was channeling towards her. She shook it off, putting up the blocks she'd learned to use so well, before she could allow herself to sense Kara’s feelings any deeper.

“That's all well and good,” she swallowed. “Meanwhile, there's a demon out there trying to kill me and whoever else falls in its path. I can't believe I somehow caused this.”

“My mother did say it wasn't just me who triggered it,” Kara remembered. “But that doesn't mean you did anything wrong. Maybe it just...can sense how good you are, how much you're willing to help save the Earth, that it wants to stop you before you get the chance.”

“I've given a lot of money and airtime to fight global warming and deforestation, but I'd hardly say I'm some kind of ‘eco warrior,’” Cat huffed. “What makes me such a threat?”

“I don't know,” Alex interjected. “But we need to keep you here for a while to work through this.”

“I’m not going to stay here indefinitely,” Cat insisted, a look of panic filling her eyes as she felt the walls closing in. “You can't keep me locked up like one of your Fort Rozz prisoners.”

“No, but we _can_ quarantine you,” Hank agreed. “Considering this thing is after you, having you roam the streets doesn't make it safer for anyone else out there either.”

“This is ridiculous,” Cat growled through her teeth. “I have a billion dollar company to run. I am not going to stay underground in this…”

“She can stay with me,” Kara blurted out quickly.

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards her.

“Kara, that's not safe,” Alex shook her head. “We need to keep her away from…”

“It's not fair to punish her for this. She didn't do anything wrong,” Kara argued. “I know what it's like to have powers you didn't ask for, to be a catalyst for things beyond your control just because of who you are. If I stay with her, I can be there when this thing comes back, ready to destroy it.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Alex asked. “It tried to kill you too, remember?”

“You and Hank and Lucy can keep researching a way while I try to figure it out on my own,” she swallowed. “With Ms. Grant.”

Alex and Hank looked at her skeptically.

“Look, unless you have something else to go on, this is the biggest breakthrough we've had yet. But I doubt keeping Cat here, hooked up to some monitoring device, is going to help anything. The entity didn't follow us when I brought her to the Fortress and it didn't follow us here tonight. It only attacked her when she was alone.”

“Not the first time,” Alex reminded. “There was a whole crowd of people around. And Max…”

“But I stopped it then! Not in time to save Max, but at least before it killed anyone else. Maybe it changed its tactics after that. If I'm with her, it seems far less likely to attack, and it hasn't come after me directly yet.”

“Yet,” Cat breathed. “How do we know it won't come for both of us?”

“We don't,” Kara admitted. “But I'd rather do everything we can to get ahead of this thing now. My mother said we had the power to stop it. I need to figure out what that means, and I think you do too.”

Cat chewed the inside of her lip, eyes fluttering toward the ceiling, trying to talk herself out of this.

“I suppose I don't have anywhere else to go,” she breathed. “Considering my home and everything in it was destroyed.”

“We’ll get you what you need,” Kara nodded. “You can work from my place until it's safe to go back to the office. 

Cat continued to look around the room, running through her options, knowing being near Kara was the safest thing she could do, but also, in many ways, the most unnerving.

“Fine,” she finally breathed. “Anything’s better than being locked up in this...fallout shelter.”

“Great,” Kara smiled, trying to be strong for Cat, refusing to let on just how many knots her stomach had twisted itself into at the thought of sharing her personal space.

“We’ll finish up here, for now,” Hank agreed. “Give us a little more time to run some more tests, and then you're free to go.”

Cat nodded in agreement. She looked at Kara, keeping her face as still as she could, hyper aware now of how everything she did might be read by others.

“Just let me know when you're ready,” Kara breathed sweetly, gently touching Cat’s arm before leaving her again with Hank. “Alex, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course,” Alex agreed.

Kara practically pulled her sister down the hall, leading them to a empty storage room, far from where anyone could hear them.

“What?” Alex looked at her nervously. “Kara, you're scaring me. What…”

“It's just...there's something else that happened recently that I feel like I need to tell someone, but I really, _really_ need you to promise you won’t tell anyone else at the DEO. For now. Probably never. Especially not Hank.”

“You know I can't promise anything until you tell me what it is.”

Kara squirmed a bit, hoping she could trust Alex with this, before trying to explain.

“Do you remember when I was in high school and I locked myself in the bathroom for a really long time and I almost flooded the house letting the tub overflow?”

“Um...sort of,” Alex tried to follow along.

“And I would always take really long baths...and you'd get angry,” Kara looked at her pointedly. “You know. Because you thought I was…”

“Oh!” Alex finally understood where she was going with this. “Okay, yes, I remember now. But I wasn't angry. I just needed to use the bathroom, and it was annoying that you always hogged it. There's nothing wrong with…”

“I know, I know,” Kara rolled her eyes. “But...what if I told you that when I actually did...that...something really strange happens.”

Alex looked at her incredulously.

“Like what?”

“Like…” Kara continued, feeling mortified, but knowing she had to say something. “Like...when I finished...the other day...for the first time, ever...it sort of...sprouted a whole bunch of plants and flowers and vines…”

“What sprouted?” Alex whispered. “Your va…”

“No!” Kara turned bright red. “They just covered my apartment. The walls, the ceiling, and other parts of my body, but not that.”

“Were they dangerous?” Alex asked. “These plants? Did they try to hurt you?”

“No. They were just there, taking over, until I stopped. And then I got rid of them.”

“Uh huh,” Alex tried to figure out the right thing to say. “Well, if they weren't lethal, than I guess there's not really a problem. Congratulations, Kara. Just one more way you've got a leg up on the rest of us.”

“But I don't want to!” Kara whispered loudly. “What if it’s somehow connected to this...this thing. How do I know it's not dangerous?”

Alex sighed, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder, feeling a lot more like the big sister than she had in a while.

“Kara, you're an alien. There's a lot we still don't know about your physiology, but I'm guessing this is a normal thing that happens with your species. I've never read anything about Kryptonian orgasms being particularly powerful, but if you want my advice, it's nothing to complain about. Just let me know if turns into something worse. Or, you know, better yet, maybe don't do...that...until this other problem is over.”

Kara sighed, relieved a bit that her sister wasn't concerned by this.

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Just to clarify…you were alone when this happened, correct?”

“Yes,” Kara rolled her eyes.

“Okay. Just checking,” Alex smirked.

The two made their way back to the lab. Kara found Cat waiting in the room by herself, still looking distressed, but more than that, exhausted. They'd been there for hours. It was the middle of the night, the next morning really. Neither of them had slept, but Cat seemed particularly drained.

“You ready?” Kara asked.

Cat sighed, shaking her hair back, straightening as she appeared to compose herself.

“Ready as I can be I suppose,” she answered. “I hope you're not living in some seedy studio on the outskirts of town with a landlord that stomps his foot whenever you're TV’s turned up too loud.”

Kara laughed, thankful for it after such a long night.

“I think you'll be pretty comfortable. I hope. I'm sure it's not as nice as your place, but...it’ll have to do.”

Cat eyed her closely, trying to read whether or not she was just as anxious as she was without prying too deeply.

“Well,” Cat sighed, playing with the hem of her shirt. “Now we know each other’s secrets.”

“Ms. Grant...I'm sorry, again...I…”

“You don't need to be sorry,” Cat swallowed. “It's me who should be apologizing.”

“For what?” Kara asked.

Cat took a long, deep breath. She looked down at her fingers, bringing her hands together in her lap, before looking back up slowly, eyes once again sparkling green as her lids brimmed with tears, staring at the young woman she’d spent so much time with, felt like she knew so well, only to realize she’d missed the most important thing.

“I've been so unfair to you,” she swallowed. “For the longest time...I treated you like you were nothing, like I couldn't even see you. And I didn't, much, at first. But then you started opening up, showing more of yourself and what you were capable of, and I still…”

She paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, unwilling to shed any more tears in front of Supergirl, at least for tonight.

“You deserve...so much more...than what I've given you.”

Kara took a step forward, breathing deeply as she boldly reached out and took Cat’s hands in hers.

“Ms. Grant, you've given me exactly what I needed. To feel normal. To learn and grow as a person with more to offer than just my strength and speed. Someone who believed in my abilities, my potential, those you could see, not the ones that come with wearing this suit. You’ve given me time, encouragement...friendship. At the end of the day, working at CatCo is just a job. A great job! But...you're the reason I want to be there. You're the reason I keep coming back. I need that space to be the parts of myself that don't have to be super all the time. _You_ give me that. I just hope you won't take it away now that you know who I really am.”

Cat held her gaze. She watched Kara’s lips turn a deeper shade of red, her eyes bright. She looked down at their hands together, then quickly looked away, pulling back slowly as she rose to her feet.

“We’ll figure something out,” Cat breathed. “If and when we ever go back to work.”

“I'm sure we will,” Kara told her, hoping it was true.

“For now…” she swallowed, trying to focus on anything but their impending situation. “I suppose you can call me Cat again, while we're not in the office. It feels a bit...odd...having you call me Ms. Grant when you're wearing...that.”

She looked down at Kara’s uniform, the S, taking it all in for the first time, knowing with absolute certainty that the Girl in Blue was the same girl who'd fetched her lunch every day, who'd brought her Advil every afternoon, who gave her all to every minuscule task she threw at her until she'd stupidly promoted her and sent her to work further down the hall.

“Okay,” Kara laughed again lightly. “But...that means you have to keep calling me Kara, not Supergirl. Deal?”

“Really?” Cat scoffed. “That's what you prefer?”

“From the people closest to me, yeah,” she smirked.

Cat smiled at the acknowledgement that she was one of those people.

“Very well... _Kara_ ,” she breathed. “Let's go, before I'm forced to sleep on one of these god forsaken exam tables.”

Kara smiled again, feeling more hopeful than she had in days, as they headed back to the city.


	8. Chapter Eight

Kara slowly lowered them onto her balcony, gently setting Cat down next to the tall windows.

“I could get used to this,” Cat breathed. “You flying me around. It certainly beats getting stuck in traffic.”

Kara laughed nervously as she reached for the door handle, shaking it a bit.

“It sticks a little,” she explained. “But...if I pull too hard...it breaks off.”

“I'm more concerned that you leave it unlocked,” Cat scowled. “Though I guess that does make sense. Can't have the neighbors seeing you like this, strolling through the lobby, cape and all.”

“Exactly,” Kara sighed, stepping aside to let Cat in. “After you.”

Cat entered the apartment, taking in the spacious loft with her keen eye for detail, noting the mid-century modern chairs mixed with rustic, antique pieces, the turquoise refrigerator, the canning jar chandeliers. It was quaint, very kitsch, but also cozy.

“Wow. I'm not sure what surprises me more,” she hummed, running her fingers across the oak kitchen table as she continued scanning the room. “That Supergirl doesn't live in a cave, or that I pay Kara enough to afford a place as nice as this.”

Kara laughed again, blushing as she hurried to the kitchen counter, tossing some leftovers quickly into the trash beneath the sink, emptying a cereal bowl, throwing it inside the dishwasher.

“Um, thanks,” she chuckled awkwardly. “But...why would I live in a cave? There's no Internet in caves.”

Cat shook her head, smiling as it became more and more obvious that the two women she admired were the same person.

Crossing into the living room, she looked down at her bare feet against the cement floor. She had no shoes, no purse, nothing but the clothes on her back. She hadn't even begun running through the list of everything she’d lost or what sort of repairs might even be possible back at her penthouse. There'd be plenty of time to deal with insurance adjusters and contractors later.

“Can I get you anything?” Kara asked, feeling somewhat at a loss for how to do this. “Something to sleep in?”

Cat turned around to find the younger woman already changed into sweatpants and a gray, long-sleeved cotton shirt. She hadn't even noticed how quickly she'd flitted into the bedroom and back again.

“No,” Cat shook her head, looking away quickly. “I've slept in my clothes plenty of times. Tomorrow I'll call Missy on the cell phone the DEO gave me, ask her to bring me a new one that clearly isn't bugged, be in touch with one of my personal shoppers to bring me a temporary wardrobe, toiletries, the works. For now...all I want is sleep.”

She looked down at the soft, sage green sofa calling her name, though any surface would have sufficed at this point.

“You can take the bed,” Kara insisted, grabbing an extra pillow and linens from a nearby storage closet. “I'm fine on the couch. I crash there most nights anyway.”

“Thanks,” Cat agreed, watching Kara tuck the fitted sheet into the couch, hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes settled on her neck, the way her soft, blonde wisps played against the freckle there. She'd noticed it many times, of course, finding it charming, wondering now if they were common for Kryptonians…

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Kara broke through her thoughts. “Water? Advil? I'm sure your head feels...”

“Just sleep,” Cat breathed.

“Of course,” Kara smiled sweetly, leading Cat into the bedroom, just past the sheer white curtain dividing the space. “Make yourself at home. Anything you need, just let me know.”

Cat nodded slowly, suddenly feeling uneasy about letting Kara fetch things for her. She knew she'd need to get over it, but for now, her mind swirled with just how different everything felt, and at the same time, just the same as it had always been.

“I'll give you some space,” Kara offered, looking back at her boss, who seemed so small sitting on her bed.

“Goodnight,” Cat whispered.

Kara smiled again before pulling the curtain closed.

* * *

 

Kara could barely sleep that night. She stared up at the ceiling from the couch, holding the sheet over her chest, listening to the way her heart pounded, thankful Ms. Grant didn't have super hearing. Every half hour or so, she gave into temptation, allowing herself to listen past the curtain to the soft, oceanic rush of Cat’s breath as she slept in the other room, in Kara’s bed, where only a few nights before she had thought of her while...also not sleeping.

She tossed and turned until she finally passed out, only to be woken up at six a.m. by the sound of Cat giving Missy orders over the phone.

“Tell her to pull at least a week’s worth of outfits from my usual list of designers, along with the full range of cosmetics I know she...I don't care what time the stores open, she will know how to reach them. My god, Missy, do you think they won't make considerations when they hear I'm spending thousands on a whole new wardrobe? Thank you. I expect it here before midday. No, that's for you to figure out…”

Kara sprang up from the couch, feet catching against the sheets as she struggled to break free, sprinting into the kitchen, flipping the switch on the coffee maker. She didn't have the super organic, antioxidant beans she knew Cat loved so much, but she figured crap coffee was better than no coffee.

Minutes later, Cat threw open the curtain, sauntering towards the kitchen, fingers pressed against her temples.

“Good morning,” Kara smiled, handing her a mug.

“I wouldn't call it good just yet,” Cat breathed. “What is this? Nevermind, don't tell me. Thank you.”

She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of caffeine, hoping it would instantly cure the throbbing in her skull. Kara couldn't help but smirk as she watched Cat standing there in her kitchen, drinking coffee in her black pants and white button down shirt from the night before, hair tousled, mascara slightly smudged. Despite how dire the situation was, she was thankful for the opportunity to see her like this.

“You really don't need your glasses, do you?”

Kara jumped a little, realizing Cat had been watching her too.

“Oh, um,” she swallowed, adjusting her specs. “No, not really.”

“Then why do you wear them? Is that the trick? The thing that throws people off from recognizing you as...you?”

“Sort of,” Kara breathed. “But it's more for protection. My dad... Earth dad...made them for me so I'd remember not to use my powers in public, before he…”

She remembered the story she usually told about him dying wasn't exactly true anymore. Alex continued trying to find out more about Project Cadmus, but with no luck.

“Sorry,” Cat apologized. “I realize it's too early for so many questions.”

“It's fine,” Kara shook her head, eager to change the subject. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Fine,” Cat nodded back, tapping her foot against the floor as she held her mug with both hands, trying to act casual.

“Can I make you breakfast?” Kara asked, going to her cabinets, realizing the options were limited. “I have...toast? Cereal?”

“You don't have to wait on me, Kara,” Cat insisted. “We're not at work, and you're not my assistant.”

“I know, but...you're in my house,” Kara noted, as if Cat needed a reminder. “I want to make you feel as normal as possible.”

“‘Normal’ is not being forced to stay under lock and key while National City’s superhero is tasked with babysitting me,” she sighed. “I'm afraid ‘normal’ is history.”

“Well...we can try to make the best of things,” Kara tried. “Why don't I order us something from Noonan’s? I can pull up their menu on…”

“Stop,” Cat clenched her jaw, setting her mug down on the counter. “I know you're trying to help, but I just...need to figure out how to feel about...all of this. How _not_ to feel...all of this. I'm not used to being in such close quarters for an extended period of time with another person who's not my son, and even then it can be...difficult, at times.”

Kara’s brow furrowed with concern. She didn't know much about being an empath other than what Hank told them, but she could only imagine how overwhelming it must be.

“I understand,” she whispered. “I mean...I don't, fully...I can't, because I'm not you, but...I’ll try.”

“Thank you,” Cat breathed, looking up at the young blonde, trying to stay sympathetic to how she must also be feeling without seeking her own confirmation. “I just need a little time. I know that's difficult, given our circumstances.”

“Of course,” Kara nodded. “Listen, I'll be over here, just...doing my thing, and you can be wherever is comfortable for you. There's a desk there, by the window. It's small, but it should work.”

Cat eyed the tiny white table and metal chairs behind the sofa. It wasn't her set up at CatCo, but it would have to do.

“I'll manage,” she sighed, taking her coffee and bringing it to her new office.

By noon, Missy had arrived with an arm full of garment bags from Barneys. Kara helped clear some space on the clothing rack in her room before letting Cat hang her items, the bulk of which cost more than all of Kara’s belongings combined. She pulled an extra table into the already tiny bathroom to expand their counter space, enough for Cat to lay out all the moisturizers, night creams, and other products she used to compose herself on a daily basis.

After Missy was dismissed, Cat went back to work on the new laptop she’d brought her, while Kara sat on a stool in the kitchen, answering a few frantic texts from Winn, letting him know she was fine and to _not_ come check up on her, while she tried to occupy herself with anything but staring across the room at Ms. Grant as she busily typed away at her keyboard.

“I need to shower,” Cat finally spoke after hours of silence, taking off her glasses and shutting her laptop emphatically. “May I…”

“Yes! Of course,” Kara jumped up, ready to be of use to someone, given the radio silence from the police blotter and the fact that she couldn't respond to anything right now even if she wanted to. She turned it off and unplugged her headphones.

“Here's this,” she said, handing Cat a towel before showing her into the tiny bathroom behind the kitchen, next to the washer and dryer. “And the shower…”

“I can figure it out from here,” Cat informed her, reaching for the faucet and turning it on. “I did have an apartment in this part of town once. I get how the plumbing works.”

“Great,” Kara smiled, grinning a little too widely as she backed up into the doorway. “I'll just...leave you then.”

She closed the door behind her, leaning back against it as she closed her eyes.

_I'll just leave you then_ she silently mocked herself, taking her place back at the counter, trying to think of anything other than the fact that Cat was naked a mere few feet away.

She didn't have to use her powers to hear the sound of the shower curtain sliding back, the streaming water intermittently splashing as it hit skin. She thought about her boss dipping her head back, letting herself be immersed, renewed, hair slicked as rivers of warm water poured over her petite, muscular frame, older than hers, but no less in shape or capable of...so many things.

She bit her lip, standing abruptly, pacing back and forth, unsure where she should plant herself, not wanting to be in the way, but also not wanting to appear more uncomfortable than she was. They’d known each other for quite a while. Sure, this was...different...way different...than their previous interactions, but they weren’t just boss and employee. They were friends. And they were forced to share this space for a yet to be determined amount of time. There was so much to discuss, to process, to try to figure out, together. But that would come later. _Soon_ , Kara reminded herself. _After Ms. Grant gets out of the shower. After she dries off and gets dressed and_ …

Before she knew it, she heard the faucet stop. Panicking, she hopped back onto the stool, grabbing her phone, opening up her calendar, her GPS, fumbling through apps like she had a purpose, while she tried to ignore the sound of hair being rung out, water splashing against the drain, the curtain sliding back.

She continued looking down at her phone as the door opened. Steam poured out from the tiny room, floating across the kitchen floor like ghostly clouds, fogging up her glasses. She kept her eyes glued to the floor as she heard footsteps circling behind her, until she could see two perfectly pedicured feet, toenails painted bright red, standing next to her. They paused there, refusing to move, a few cool drops of water hitting the cement.

“Kara,” the voice attached to the feet sang, in the same needy, melodic tone that used to call ‘Kiera’ from her office, only much, much softer, impossibly softer, and only inches away.

Kara slowly raised her head and turned to face Cat, eyes trailing up strong, skinny legs, the white towel tightly wrapped around hips that curved perfectly, pleasantly, tucked beneath arms still damp, more curves quickly scanned over, beneath chest and neck, and finally, that wicked, knowing smirk.

Cat looked at her, eyes greener than she'd ever seen them. She stood there calmly, confidently, without makeup, waiting for a response, hair wet and wild as it began to dry.

“Yes?” Kara managed not to squeak.

“Can I use your blow dryer? I'd prefer not to look like a poor man’s poodle, even if we are staying in...indefinitely,” she breathed.

“Oh...yes! Of course,” she popped back into the bathroom, retrieving the appliance from beneath the sink, handing it to Cat. “Here.”

“Thank you,” Cat smirked, playing with the ends of her short, blonde locks as she eyed Kara curiously. “You can go back to pretending to play with your apps now.”

Kara’s mouth fell open a bit as she watched Ms. Grant make her way back to the bedroom, hips swaying beneath ivory, pulling the curtain behind her. She swallowed, cursing herself for forgetting Cat was an empath. She could probably sense just how restless she was, how she was trying so hard to ignore the feelings creeping in every time Cat moved or smiled or spoke to her in that tone she seemed to reserve just for her.

_Shit_ , Kara sighed.

It was dark now. Kara continued watch as Cat turned on the lamp in the bedroom, shadows cast across the curtain without making it translucent. Cat stretched behind it, arms reaching up as she let out a soft sigh, before dropping the towel to the floor.

_Shit, shit, shit_ , Kara quickly turned away, clearing her throat as she hopped off the stool, seizing the opportunity to take her own very long, very cold shower.

* * *

 

Hours passed again. After a while, Cat opened the curtains, giving Kara the opportunity to quickly flit into her bedroom to get a change of clothes, before hopping back to the bathroom to change, Cat looking up from time to time even as she threw herself into work.

Kara spent the hours watching cute animal videos on her phone, taking moronic quizzes, anything to pass the time and the incredible, almost deafening silence. Her headphones were in so as not to disturb Ms. Grant and to ease the temptation to listen to everything she did, afraid Cat would sense it and start teasing her again.

Just as it was starting to work, she heard Cat talking to someone in the other room.

“I know you're scared, sweet pea,” Cat spoke softly, lying on the bed with her laptop. “I wish I could give you a hug and tell you everything’s going to be okay, but it's safer for you to stay with your father for now.”

Kara took off the headphones and sat up so she could hear better.

“But you're with Supergirl, right?” Carter asked insistently. “She’ll protect you from whatever this is. She’ll figure out how to stop it.”

Cat looked up suddenly, eyes meeting Kara’s across the room.

Kara’s breath caught. She nodded.

“Yes, I'm with Supergirl,” Cat sighed.

“Can I see her?” Carter continued excitedly.

“I don't think that's…”

Before she knew it, Kara had spun behind the curtain, changing into her uniform. Cat eyed her, thankfully, as she came into the room and stood next to the bed, leaning down to join her on screen.

“Hi Carter,” she waved. “Don't worry, your mom’s safe with me.”

“Thanks, Supergirl,” he smiled widely. “Can I come see you, once this...whatever...is over?”

“Sure,” she agreed. “But until then, I need you to be strong, okay?”

The young boy nodded, taking a deep breath, puffing out his chest a little, trying to look brave.

“I will,” he promised.

“I love you, honey,” Cat told him, putting a hand up to her mouth and the other on the screen.

“Mom!” Carter, blushed, rolling his eyes, embarrassed in front of his idol. “Love you too.”

He quickly ended the call.

Cat held the lap top open for another minute, staring at the screen as she gathered herself, before closing and putting it aside.

Kara hesitantly sat on the bed facing her, hip just barely touching Cat’s thigh, looking up at her boss as she kept her eyes shut, breathing deeply, rhythmically, doing everything she could to stay in control.

“He's scared,” she whispered. “Less, now, thanks to you...but...I can still feel him hurting.”

Kara reached out, taking Cat’s hand, careful not to squeeze too tightly, unsure whether the extra touch would help or be too much given everything she was already feeling.

She watched Cat swallow, freezing at first, before softening a bit, gently squeezing her hand back. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

She looked up at Supergirl, her face full of so much compassion and concern it nearly broke her wide open. Kara had always shown her this, doing all she could to make her comfortable, make her smile, make her feel like she deserved to be happy, even when she treated her so harshly. But now, knowing those emotions came not just from Kara, but from Supergirl, backed by the intense desire to protect her and help her protect herself, it made Cat dizzy. Her skin tingled, tiny waves of electricity flowing up her arm from where they touched. She kept her eyes locked on Kara’s, swimming in blue, taking in her strong, smooth cheekbones, the way her eyes smiled even when her mouth was still.

“How…” she swallowed, clearing her throat. “How did you get that scar...the one on your forehead? I’ve always meant to ask.”

“This,” Kara reached up and touched the small mark between her eyebrows. “Chicken pox. Turns out Kryptonians aren't completely impervious to all human diseases. I didn't get sick, actually, just...speckled. Other than that, I'm pretty much immune to everything. I could have healed the scar if I really wanted to, but...part of me wanted to keep it there so the other kids would think I was less weird, a little more like them.”

“I see,” Cat breathed, aware that their hands were still clasped, pretending not to notice. “The other children were mean to you?”

“Sometimes,” Kara smiled sadly. “When I first got here, I wasn't as good at hiding. Everything was so new, I sort of stuck out because I was so excited by it all, the sounds, the smells, everything. It was a lot to take in.”

“I can relate...sort of,” Cat spoke. “When I was in school, I could feel every single thing my classmates were feeling. Jenny Ludman’s crush on Tommy Marino, Amy Boulder’s phobia of snakes, Jeremy Rosenthal’s inability to sit still. I came home crying just about every day, and my mother...she told me that successful people knew how to keep their emotions in check. She said I was overly sensitive, that I would never amount to anything if I didn't learn how to play the game. I wanted to help others overcome their fears, ease their pain as much as I could, but instead I learned to compete, tear down anyone in my way as I rose to the top. By high school, I didn't have many friends left.”

“Wow,” Kara sighed. “That's...that makes sense, knowing your mother, but...I had no idea how hard it was for you.”

“I never told her just how deeply I could feel things, but I think she knew,” Cat nodded. “She didn't want me to be special, not in that way, didn't want me overshadowing her own work, and at the same time, she pushed so hard for me to make something of myself, so long as it didn't interfere with her own goals. I went into journalism thinking she'd at least take me seriously as a writer, but when I got into gossip, celebrity news, she turned up her nose. Little did she realize that was the only type of media I could handle back then. I couldn't have dealt with the agony of being a war correspondent or humanitarian relief reporter. That kind of thing was too difficult when I first started. It took years to hone the skill I have now of tuning everything out so I can do my job, deal with the nitty gritty details of real news without letting it infiltrate my senses and render me useless.”

Kara slowly ran her thumb over Cat’s pulse, keeping hold of her hand, gently tracing her wrist. Cat’s eyelids fluttered, cheeks turning pink as she looked away.

“But you did it,” Kara assured. “You made a career out of keeping people informed, educating them about so many important things. Maybe now there's a way for you to be less...hard on yourself.”

“I don't think I'm hard on myself,” Cat shook her head. “I just don't allow myself to feel as deeply as I could.”

“Is that why you don't like hospitals?” Kara asked. “I remember, with Livewire...Leslie...in the hospital, you said you were a germaphobe, but you seemed really affected.”

“Yes,” Cat sighed. “Hospitals are like a radio turned up with all the stations coming in at once. I can feel all the pain, all the suffering, the grief. Even when my father died, I could only stay with him for a few minutes. I had to take a month’s vacation to recover.”

“Were you close with him?”

“Not really,” Cat breathed. “He and mother were always traveling. He was barely around, and when he was, he always had some mistress or another on his arm.”

“I'm sorry,” Kara shook her head. “You deserved patience, to be told your abilities weren't something to hide or be ashamed of.”

“What good is it to be an emotional basketcase?” Cat huffed. “I know there are times when emotions are necessary...clearly I’m not an automaton, I haven't killed off all those parts of myself...but if I don't hold back it’s impossible to do what I do.”

“I'm not saying you need to change everything,” Kara clarified. “But...maybe you're missing out on something amazing, something no one else on this planet can do or feel. The truth is, you _are_ special. It took me years to realize I didn't have to be afraid of what made me unique, that in fact, the world needed me to be all of myself.”

“Yes, but you're _Supergirl_ ,” Cat defended. “You're a hero. I'm just…”

“Also a hero,” Kara whispered.

Cat couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from curling up, eyes sparkling. She looked down again at their hands together, the way Kara’s knees were bent over the side of the bed, the ruffle of her red skirt.

Kara continued to brush her fingers against Cat’s hand, their eyes drawn together, like magnets. All Cat wanted was to look away, to continue hiding, but it was nearly impossible when Kara looked at her this way, so beautiful and open and…

Her stomach growled loudly enough for anyone, super hearing or not, to notice.

Cat pulled her hand away, sitting up a little straighter.

“Well...that's not at all embarrassing,” she groaned.

“I'm starving too,” Kara laughed. “Can I order us something from Noonan’s now? That cobb salad you like?”

“I suppose,” Cat breathed. “Really, Kara, you don't have to take care of me like…”

“I want to,” Kara said firmly, voice deeper, more sure of herself than before.

Cat ran her tongue across her teeth in her mouth, pursing her lips together and she exhaled through her nose.

“Alright,” she sighed. “Thank you.”

Kara got up off the bed, quickly changing back into sweats and a tee shirt, leaving her hair down, before ordering dinner.


	9. Chapter Nine

“Now it makes sense why you're able to stuff your face all day and never gain a pound,” Cat shook her head as she watched Kara attack her second cinnamon bun. “You're burning calories flying around all night, chasing aliens while the rest of us sleep.”

Kara smirked, shamelessly licking the icing from her fingers, noticing the way Cat blushed even as she looked away.

“I like to think I'd eat like this no matter what size I was,” she argued. “Life's too short to count calories.”

“Easy for you to say,” Cat smirked, continuing to pick at her salad, wishing it was something more delicious.

“So, Cat Grant,” Kara began boldly. “What's the best thing about being an empath?”

“Best thing?” Cat scoffed, though she was amused by Kara’s attempt at an interview. “I've never thought of it as a gift, but if I had to choose something, I guess...being able to see past people’s bullshit, to know when they're lying, or at least not telling the whole truth.”

Kara swallowed.

“Did you...know then...when I was lying about not being Supergirl?”

“Not fully,” Cat admitted. “I knew...something...but I wasn't ready to see the truth.”

“Why?”

“Because...like I told you then, I couldn't stomach keeping you busy while people were out there who needed you way more than I did. I was afraid of losing...the best assistant I ever had. And besides, you tricked me with that clone nonsense. How did you pull that off anyway?”

Kara squirmed out of her chair, putting away the second half of her second cheeseburger.

“I think…there are some mysteries you're just going to have to figure out on your own,” she teased, filling the tea kettle before placing it on the stove.

“That doesn't seem fair,” Cat frowned. “I've told you things tonight I've never told anyone. I think you owe me a little intel in exchange. Unless...you had help from someone else.”

Kara stopped pacing, panic covering her face for a moment as she lifted her arms in front of her head, blocking it from view.

“Don't read what I'm thinking!”

“ _Ha ha_ ,” Cat mocked. “It doesn't work that way. Mind reading isn't the same as empathy.”

“I know,” Kara straightened out her shirt. “It's just...some secrets aren't mine to tell.”

She knew she shouldn't say anything more, but she was enjoying their back and forth so much, she was afraid of shutting it down by not giving her something.

“Okay, _Kara_ ,” Cat smirked. “Then tell me this. What's the best thing about being Kryptonian, other than the fame and glory that comes with being National City’s most adored hero and mascot?”

Kara laughed, eyes squinting as she smiled. She ran her fingers through her hair. Cat took a deep breath, smirking with the satisfaction of making her laugh so much.

“I guess it would have to be…” she struggled to think of some funny comeback. “You know...I'm not sure actually. I don't think I've found the best thing yet.”

“That's not an answer,” Cat shook her head. “I know there are many things you can do that rest of us can't. You have to be able to name one thing that takes the cake.”

Kara thought about the other night, lying in bed with her legs spread apart, feeling powerful beyond all measure. The tips of her ears turned red as she remembered the sounds she made, the way she turned herself on as she spun out new life across her apartment.

Cat watched her face closely. Try as she might, her ability to ignore what Kara was feeling, however vague, was beginning to fade away. She took another bite of her salad, chewing slowly as she watched the younger woman standing in the kitchen, lost in thoughts she’d give plenty to be able to actually read.

The tea kettle began it’s sharp whistle. Kara was thankful for it, pouring herself and Ms. Grant a cup.

“I’m curious,” Kara swallowed. “And I’m sorry if this is too intrusive, but I guess it’s important to start talking about it. When you pick up on other people’s emotions...what do you feel exactly? How much can you see?”

Cat took a deep breath, sipping her tea as she tried to find the best way to describe the thing she’d kept secret most of her life, so familiar, and still so detached from what it really meant in terms of her identity.

“If I’m standing in a crowd of people, it’s not nearly as bad, so long as there isn’t any immediate threat or overwhelming, condensed pain, like in a hospital. I can tune much of it out otherwise. At a party, a concert. People there are mostly happy, excited by whatever they’re experiencing, so it all sort of balances out with my own emotions. But when things are difficult...that’s when I have to fight not to let it overtake me. I can’t tell exactly what people are feeling all the time, not without some context, but...it’s a bit like colors...brighter when things are pleasant, duller when people are filled with sadness or melancholy. Blue is pain, but also sometimes healing. Red is...passion, anger. Desire.”

She exhaled slowly, drinking her tea, letting the steam roll over her cheeks.

“That’s amazing,” Kara smiled gently. “I don’t know how you don’t use it all the time.”

“Well, it’s like your super hearing or x-ray vision, I imagine. You don’t want to be intrusive, but there are times, certain instances, where if you don’t tap into those abilities, you’re not doing what you can to make things easier for those around you.”

“But then…” Kara started hesitantly. “If you can feel people's pain, their anxiety...I don't understand why, so often, you…”

“Purposely cause more of it?” Cat acknowledged. “I don't know, maybe because I had it so...ingrained in me...that the only way to have people take you seriously was to make them fear you. Trust me, it's not easy coming to terms with how much I've hurt people, pushed them away. Adam, every one of my exes, people who have tried to be my friend...even you.”

“You haven't pushed me away,” Kara shook her head. “But I am glad things are different between us now. Better, than they were before.”

“Me too,” Cat breathed. “Besides. How am I supposed to intimidate Supergirl?”

“Oh trust me, you’re still intimidating,” Kara blurted before she could think.

She immediately caught herself, eyes wide, rising quickly from her chair to fetch the kettle.

Cat looked down at her mug as she smirked.

“Here,” Kara offered, trying to control the pitch of her voice as she refilled Cat’s cup. “Let me…”

“Ouch!” Cat hissed, pulling back her fingers, scalded by the hot water as it overflowed from the mug.

“Shit!” Kara panicked. “Sorry! I'm so...”

“It's fine,” Cat insisted. “Really, it's not that bad, I’ll be…”

Kara grabbed her hand and brought it to her mouth before she could protest, blowing cool air against the swollen skin. Cat’s mouth opened, words failing as she closed her eyes, goosebumps covering her exposed arms all the way to her shoulders.

“Is that...better?” Kara hoped.

“Yes,” Cat responded hazily, swallowing as she opened her eyes again.

Kara continued to hold her hand, getting used to the feeling, the way their fingers fit together, like finding your favorite spot on the couch or a new shirt that started to feel like it had always been a part of you. Every time they touched, it felt more natural, like less of a shock, less like an employee and her boss accidentally bumping into each other, more like two people who needed each other despite their differences.

The sound of Kara’s phone buzzing against the kitchen counter broke their gaze. Kara quickly let go of Cat’s hand, letting it fall into her lap.

“I’d better get that,” she sighed, crossing back into the kitchen, looking at the caller ID. “It’s Alex.”

Cat nodded, turning back to her tea, willing the goosebumps to disappear.

“Hey,” Kara sighed into the phone.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked. “I haven’t heard from you since…”

“It’s fine,” Kara assured. “We were just...eating something. Drinking tea.”

“Well you better be doing more than having a tea party,” Alex scowled. “We’ve got our hands full over here trying to figure out how to stop this thing. We need your help.”

“ _I know,_ ” Kara insisted, whispering a little as she walked towards the living room. “We’re just starting to talk about stuff. It’s gonna take some time to sort it all out.”

“You need to ask more about how her powers work,” Alex reminded.

“I am,” Kara breathed. “Trust me.”

“Alright,” Alex sighed. “I’ll check in again tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara said, hanging up.

“That was sweet,” Cat spoke, only half sarcastically.

“She’s just worried,” Kara shook her head, sitting again at the table.

“Of course she is,” Cat noted. “I can’t believe you had a sister this whole time and never told me.”

“I didn’t...not tell you,” Kara defended shakily. “I told you things...about my parents…it just wasn’t always the full story.”

Cat glared over the rim of her mug, eyes narrowing playfully.

“What was it like when the creature…” Kara began again, trying to sound more businesslike. “The tornado...I know it’s hard to think about but, how did it feel when…”

“Like the world was ending,” Cat whispered somberly. “That presence, entity, whatever you want to call it...isn’t just connected to the environment. It draws on the worst of humanity. Every mass shooting, every drone strike...It’s like it knows I can feel more deeply as it tries to...drown out all the good in the world.”

She gripped the handle of her mug firmly, knuckles white, looking away.

“I should be more afraid,” she breathed. “But I have to believe we’ll figure out how to stop this, otherwise…”

She swallowed.

“We will,” Kara insisted, not knowing at all what that might mean.

Cat watched the younger woman’s face again, sensing confidence and determination mixed with plenty of fear and hesitation as well. It humanized Supergirl, in a way, though she’d seen her at rock bottom before, helping boost her morale after her brain had been altered and she’d terrorized the city, giving her a pep talk now and then when she needed to solve some major dilemma. But despite how apprehensive the Girl of Steel seemed now, Kara Danvers, the girl she’d underestimated for far too long, appeared much stronger than Cat ever realized she was. And that, somehow, made her less afraid.

“We’d better get some sleep,” Kara said, rising from the table, taking her mug to the sink.

“Are you imposing a bedtime on me?” Cat smirked.

“Oh...no,” Kara turned towards her, leaning against the sink, gripping it from behind. “I just...it’s been such a long day, I thought you…”

“I’m _kidding_ ,” Cat yawned, standing before walking slowly towards her. Kara held her breath when she was just a few inches away, as Cat lowered her own mug into the sink.

“Thank you,” Cat breathed. “For opening up your home to me. I know it’s not an ideal situation…”

“I don’t mind,” Kara shook her head. “Not at all.”

Kara watched Cat’s large, glowing eyes, always glistening, bright beneath soft, barely there eyebrows, lips full and pouty, her small, muscular shoulders exposed in the black, sleeveless blouse she wore, long neck moving as she swallowed.

She smiled slowly, eyes turning more feline, cheekbones rising as she looked at Kara.

“Still...I appreciate everything you do for me,” she told her. “I always have. I hope you know that.”

“I do,” Kara nodded. “Thank you, Cat.”

She couldn’t help but reach out and hug the older woman. They’d hugged once before, as Ms. Grant and Supergirl, but never as Cat and Kara. She felt Cat’s breath hitch as she wrapped her arms behind her, fingers settled against her back.

Cat swallowed, letting her chin rest on Kara’s shoulder, holding her former assistant closely. She slowly rubbed her hand across the soft cotton of her tee shirt, feeling the way her incredible muscles flanked her spine. She closed her eyes, letting herself be held the way she needed.

Slowly, Kara pulled back, not wanting to overdo it, thankful and surprised she’d gotten away with this much. Cat held on a little longer than expected, letting her hands roll off Kara’s shoulders as they broke away.

“Goodnight,” Kara smiled, still leaning against the sink, adjusting her glasses.

“Goodnight,” Cat breathed, quickly making her way back behind the bedroom curtain.


	10. Chapter Ten

The next morning, their routine was a bit easier than the day before, though not without its awkward silences. Kara had the coffee ready before Ms. Grant was even awake, unable to sleep well once again, playing the embrace they’d shared over and over in her mind like a song on repeat. She had some toast ready on the counter for Cat should she want it, taking her own bowl of cereal to the couch, where she flipped on the TV.

After fixing her coffee, Cat joined her on the sofa. Kara looked up from beneath her glasses, gulping down some orange juice as she quickly turned the channel from cartoons to a news station.

“CBS Sunday morning,” Cat smiled. “Charles Osgood really is a national treasure. I spent Christmas Eve with he and Jean once.”

“He’s great,” Kara agreed. “I started watching him after your show went off the air.”

“You watched my show?” Cat’s eyebrows rose.

“Of course,” Kara took another bite of cereal, trying not to talk with her mouth full. “I mean...I majored in Communications. It was required.”

“Oh,” Cat sulked. “I see.”

“No! I mean,” Kara corrected. “I would have watched it regardless. I wrote my thesis on female media moguls and their rise to power in the old boys club of television news.”

“That’s right,” Cat nodded. “I remember it now from your resume. That’s partly why I hired you.”

“What was the other part?”

Cat shifted a little, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I appreciated how humble you were,” she breathed. “Most of my assistants were so eager to climb the ladder the second they set foot in CatCo, they weren’t focused on the job at hand. You, despite your stellar references and clear abilities, were just honored by the prospect of making me copies. It was...sweet.”

Kara grinned softly, blushing as she pushed her hair behind her ear, turning back to the TV.

“You didn’t watch my afternoon show, did you?”

“I was pretty young then,” Kara admitted.

“That’s right,” Cat swallowed, shaking her head. “I forget how young you are sometimes.”

“Well..not...that young,” Kara scrambled to correct. “I mean...I was in stasis for fifteen years! So technically that makes me...thirty-nine.”

Cat looked at her skeptically, softly rolling her eyes.

“That’s fine,” she sighed. “Better you didn’t spoil your image of me with that vapidness.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Kara argued. “Clearly, you won awards.”

“In the 80s and 90s, that’s what people wanted,” she lamented. “Phil Donahue, Sally Jesse what’s-her-face. Only Oprah held her own with any substance. I hope I was at least somewhere in the middle.”

“I’m sure you were well beyond that,” Kara smiled.

Cat shook her head as she smirked, taking another long sip of coffee.

“You’re too nice to me,” she sighed.

“No such thing,” Kara insisted, scooping another helping of Lucky Charms into her mouth.

Cat settled back against the couch, letting herself relax as they continued watching a segment on burrowing owls, though she found the way Kara ate her breakfast much more entertaining.

They were half way through Face the Nation when Cat’s phone rang. Hoping it was Carter, she picked it up excitedly, only to be disappointed when she read the number.

“Chairman of the Board,” she scowled. “On a Sunday, really…”

She answered it, crossing into the bedroom for some limited privacy. Kara watched as she held her own in the tense conversation, pacing back and forth, sitting on the small bench at the foot of her bed before getting up again, Lululemon pants dragging a little against the ground as she huffed. She had never seen Cat in anything but professional clothing before. It was sort of a mind trip now, watching her in a sweat shirt, doing this dance in her bedroom while she cleverly diverted what were no doubt legitimate concerns from her board chair.

“Honestly,” she seethed as she came back to the living room. “I disappear for forty-eight hours and you’d think the world was ending. I mean...I guess it is, technically.”

“What did they say?” Kara asked.

“Just that they’re worried, of course, that I can’t be at my best to run the company while dealing with the aftermath of being attacked,” she shook her head. “I’m the first to insist people physically be in the office for productivity’s sake, but being CEO means it’s my prerogative to work from wherever I choose.”

“What do they want?” Kara swallowed. “Someone to replace you temporarily?”

“Not just temporarily,” Cat sighed. “They’re always looking for a way to push me out, as you know, power hungry cesspool of corporate vultures that they are, which is why I won’t step aside, not even for a day.”

Kara chewed her lip a little, knowing how awful the board was, wishing she could let Cat go to work and assure them she was perfectly capable and in charge, even from afar.

“Oh well,” Cat breathed. “I’d better write something about what’s going on, otherwise they’ll have my obituary penned before we know it.”

“Just...be careful,” Kara warned. “I know you want to let people know what’s happening, but until we know more, it might not be such a good idea to…”

“I’m not new at this, _Kara_ ,” she snipped, pulling at her collar, forgetting she was wearing a hoodie rather than her usual starched couture. She looked down at herself, less put together than usual, vulnerable, definitely not how she’d want the board or anyone else to see her. She looked back at Kara, whose face was filled with worry and dejection.

“Sorry,” she breathed, throat aching as she redirected her attitude away from the person trying to save her. “I’m just...frustrated. I don’t want anyone thinking I can’t do my job.”

“Only a fool would think that,” Kara told her.

Cat smiled. She stood, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder briefly, very briefly, before retreating to her laptop.


	11. Chapter Eleven

By the afternoon, they were both in their respective spots in the living room, Kara lying on the couch, listening to music, wishing she had more to do, while Cat typed away. She’d made herself a little more at home at Kara’s urging, finding the bottle of Johnny Walker Black next to the refrigerator, helping herself to a glass, then another.

As the sun started to set, Kara’s stomach began rumbling again. Just as she thought about ordering in, there was a knock at the door. She and Cat both jumped.

“It’s probably Alex,” she grumbled, missing her sister, but also not wanting her breathing down her neck about grilling Cat. She didn’t want to rush things, and truthfully, didn’t know what else she should be asking.

She peered out the peephole, grimacing when she saw who was on the other side, looking back at Ms. Grant, before opening the door.

“Winn, I told you…”

“I know, I know, you said you were fine,” he shook his head, pushing inside. “But sometimes you say you’re fine, and then the next thing I know you’re not really fine, you’re on the floor, attacked by some sort of alien parasite, or sitting here really sad about…”

He froze, eyes locked on his boss, who was sitting across the room by the window, glaring at him from behind her dark, cat-like glasses.

“Whoa...uh...wha...” he stuttered. “She um...hi, Ms…”

“Hello, Winsome,” Cat sighed, going back to typing like she couldn’t be bothered.

“It’s Winn,” he swallowed. “Just...Winslow, but Winn…”

He spun around to face Kara, holding the brown paper bag full of food he brought with him to his chest, eyes wide.

“What is she doing here?!” he whispered.

“She’s under quarantine by the DEO,” Kara informed him. “Until we figure out what’s been trying to kill her, what killed Max.”

“She knows about the DEO!?” he shrieked, trying to keep his voice low, head spinning. “She...wait, why would she think you can...Oh god, she knows you’re…”

“Yes!” Kara whispered sharply, trying to brush it off. “She knows. It’s fine.”

“ _How is it fine!?_ ” he cried. “We’ve been worried about her finding out for months. We had to convince her you weren’t...you...and now, she just knows and it’s fine?”

“Yes! Okay. I’ll explain more later. I told you not to come over right now. I’m sorry, but things are a little complicated, and…”

“But I brought potstickers,” Winn frowned sweetly.

“I’m sorry, Winn,” Kara sighed, shaking her head. “I appreciate you checking up on me, I really do, but I can’t…”

“Did I hear potstickers?” Cat called from across the room.

“Winn was just stopping by to make sure I was okay, but _he’s leaving now_ ,” Kara glared at him.

“Why?” Cat huffed, standing as she smoothed out the pencil skirt she’d changed into earlier that day, barefeet smacking softly against the floor as she padded her way towards them. “I love potstickers. All Asian food, really. I have my own collection of chopsticks, you know that.”

“Right,” Kara smiled awkwardly, looking back and forth between she and Winn. “So, you want…”

“Winn can stay for a while,” she breathed, sizing him up. “I mean, it’s not my place to say, really. If you want him to stay, it’s fine by me. I could go for potstickers.”

She sipped her whisky, continuing to eye him and the bag of delicious dumplings he held hungrily, the scent wafting through the air between them.

“Okay...” he smiled nervously, sweating as he checked in with Kara. She nodded, a little reluctantly. “The only thing is...I don’t think I brought enough for…”

There was another knock at the door.

“Oh my god,” Kara groaned as she opened it.

Alex stood there, smiling widely, holding up a bag of potstickers as a peace offering.

“Alex,” Kara sighed. “I told you we’re fine.”

“When has that ever stopped me?” she whispered mischievously, pushing past her sister into the kitchen before eyeing Cat. “Hello, Ms. Grant.”

“Agent Danvers,” Cat smirked as politely as she could. “I hope you’re not here to take me back into custody.”

“You were never in custody,” Alex shook her head.

“It certainly felt that way,” Cat sniffed.

“Look, you should be thanking us for…”

“Hey,” Kara stepped between them once again. “I can’t handle the two of you not getting along. Please. Just...try to get to know each other a little.”

“I know plenty,” Alex chided.

“I see,” Cat crossed her arms, amusedly. “Kara must have complained about work to you dozens of times.”

“Jesus, Alex,” Kara shook her head, cheeks burning crimson as she grabbed both bags of potstickers, turning to the cabinets to fetch plates so she could hide her embarrassment.

“It’s alright,” Cat continued. “That’s what sister’s do, protect each other. Alex, you’re right to be apprehensive about me, but I assure you, I’ve beaten myself up more than anyone else possibly could about the things I’ve said and done when I wasn’t...at my best.”

“Good to know,” Alex replied.

“Okay,” Kara sighed heavily, clapping her hands together over the feast before them. “Let’s eat, shall we?”

The four of them sat in silence for a bit. Winn divided the potstickers, giving he and Alex their usual ten, serving Cat the same, before shoving the rest over to Kara.

“Wait a minute,” Cat spoke, confused, looking at their plates. “We each get ten, and she gets…how many?”

“Thirty was my record,” Kara smirked, popping the first morsel into her mouth, smiling as she chewed.

“But there are at least fifty left,” she asserted, taking another sip from her drink.

“Are you challenging me?” Kara scoffed. “Or are you saying you want more?”

“Hmmm,” Cat mused over the rim of her glass. “If you eat at least forty, I’ll eat my ten plus whatever’s left.”

“Deal,” Kara beamed, starting in on her share while Cat began scooping up hers.

“What is happening right now,” Winn stared in disbelief.

“There’s no rush,” Kara assured, scarfing down another, talking out of the side of her mouth. “You have to savor them.”

“Obviously,” Cat breathed, popping another, trying to stay neck and neck.

“This can’t end well,” Alex shook her head, enjoying her own helping as she watched the match unfold.

They continued eating, laughing as Kara easily made it to forty, Cat struggling to finish fifteen, just shy of her goal.

“It was a good attempt,” Winn admitted.

“I haven’t given up yet,” Cat insisted, picking up one more before dropping it onto her plate. “Oh, who am I kidding, I give up. You win.”

Alex gave her sister a high five, lifting her hand into the air like a champion.

“I have to say, Ms. Grant, you were a worthy competitor,” Alex conceded.

“Thank you,” Cat wiped her mouth with a napkin. “My first and last foray into competitive eating. I’m not ashamed to retire as second best.”

“That’s not the Cat Grant I know,” Kara teased. “I demand a rematch. Next week.”

“Next week,” Cat shrugged. “If we aren’t all dead by then.”

She laughed a little, somberly, while everyone stared at her.

“Sorry,” she sighed. “I didn’t mean to put a damper on things. It’s just...everything’s a little...up in the air right now, I guess.”

“You’ve got Kara by your side,” Alex reminded. “I wouldn’t lose hope just yet.”

“That’s true,” Cat smirked, downing the rest of her whiskey. “What about you, Agent Danvers? Have you and the DEO come up with any theories about why this plague is bent on taking me out before the rest of the planet?”

“Just that you must serve some higher purpose than we’ve yet to determine,” she sighed. “We’re still working on it. Hank’s been reading up on Greek mythology, combing through ancient stories to see if we can glean anything.”

“Mythology?” Cat raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Are you saying I might be some sort of goddess?”

“I’m not saying anything,” Alex shook her head. “But we’re not leaving any stone unturned.”

“That would be kind of awesome, actually, ” Kara laughed, cracking open a bottle. “I wouldn’t put it past the Queen of All Media to end up being Queen of...all...something else.”

Cat looked at her like she was crazy, but also with affection. Kara swallowed, taking a long swig from her beer.

“I guess game night’s off again this week, then, huh?” Winn asked. “I mean...not that we’ve got James, or Lucy for that matter.”

“I’ve heard about this game night,” Cat remembered as they made their way into the living room, taking a seat on one of the cherry blossom-printed chairs. “What exactly do you play?”

“Taboo, mostly,” Winn reported. “Sometimes other games. Monopoly, Scrabble…”

“Settlers of Catan?” Cat asked, ears perking up.

“That's a little long for game night,” Kara shook her head. “But I know you and Carter play sometimes.”

“You do?” Winn smiled, surprised at his boss.

“Yes, I do have a twelve year old at home,” she defended. “These things come with the territory.”

“Like, in game territory, or…” Winn continued excitedly.

Alex chuckled hard. Kara buried her face in her sister’s shoulder.

“Now you’re making fun,” Cat scowled even as she laughed. “I bet I can take you all on at whatever game you throw at me. Carter has me properly trained.”

“Taboo it is then,” Winn declared. “I mean...unless...maybe we should go…”

“I’m up for it,” Cat sipped the martini she’d made herself. “I know I could use the distraction. Kara?”

“Sure,” she agreed a little nervously, wanting to pinch herself. Strangely, amazingly, this was starting to feel too easy.

* * *

 

“You take this to work!” Alex shouted, standing in front of Winn as he tried to guess.

“My feet!” he yelled. “Sidewalk? Skateboard? Wait, I don’t ride a skateboard.”

“It’s the most popular form of transportation!”

“Car!”

“Yes!”

“But I don’t take a car to work. I don’t even have a…”

“Stop talking!” Alex scolded, moving to the next card. “This is...a type of flying...thing...with little babies, in a lake...shit! Come on!”

“I don’t know...tadpoles?”

“Tadpoles don’t fly, moron!”

“Hey, I’m trying! Turtles…”

“Also don’t have wings!”

Kara was laughing so hard she practically fell out of her chair.

“Time’s up!” Cat informed them, watching the last speck of sand sink to the bottom of the hour glass, shaking her head.

“Wow,” Kara giggled. “That was definitely the worst I’ve ever seen.”

“You try playing with this guy,” Alex plopped down on the couch, out of breath from gesticulating so furiously.

“I usually do!” Kara laughed.

“Alright, your turn,” Winn changed the subject, tossing the deck of cards to Cat.

“Oh, I go first? Okay, let’s see,” she picked up her glasses as she stood, putting them on, perusing the card in front of her.

“You ready?” Kara asked.

She nodded. Alex flipped the timer.

“When you know you did a good job at something, you’re…”

“Accomplished. Proud.”

“Yes! Next…” she flipped the card to the next one. “Alright...you ate two of these for dinner last night.”

“Cheeseburger! Cinnabun!”

Cat flipped it again. Six cards later, they were still going.

“If you’re a royal, you wear this on top,” Cat curtsied, her bone colored skirt crinkling, miming placing something on top of her head.

“Crown!” Kara answered excitedly.

“Yes! Oh, we got these in our hair...when we were in the Fortress of Solitude...”

“Snowflakes!”

“Yes! Next...you set these...aflame when…”

“Candles!”

“Yes! Not summer, but…”

“Winter!”

“Time’s up!” Winn called. “Geez. How many was that?”

“Twelve,” Cat reported haughtily, giving Kara a high five as she took her seat.

“Daaayumm,” Winn balked. “That beats James and Lucy’s record.”

Kara bit her lip, basking in the afterglow of finally winning. She stole a glance at Cat, who was also looking at her, clearly very proud of herself.

“Alright,” Alex rolled her eyes. “We’ll catch up, don’t you worry.”

Several rounds later, it was clear there was no chance of catching up.

“You pull these up your legs...sometimes...under your desk…”

“Pantyhose! Stockings!” Cat answered. Kara nodded vigorously.

“You….you refuse to get this on your salad! You said it’s like eating genocide.”

“Bacon!”

“Gross,” Winn mouthed to Alex.

“You are this! It’s your job!”

“Journalist! CEO!” Cat continued their streak.

Kara flipped to the next card. She hesitated.

“Um...uh...when two people...lay...together…” she swallowed.

Winn put his hand over his mouth to keep from spitting his drink across the room.

“Sex?” Cat said matter of factly. “Foreplay?”

“No...it’s like...spooning…”

“‘Spooning?’ Oh, it’s…”

“Ah! Time’s up,” he called. “You still won, by far. What was that?”

“Cuddling,” Kara sighed, taking her seat, wishing she could disappear into the cushion.

“Well you got all the others,” Alex sighed, defeated.

“I’m gonna grab another drink,” Winn shot up. “Can I get anyone else anything?”

“I’ll come with you,” Cat breathed, standing with her empty martini glass, a little off balance, but still holding her own. She looked down at Kara.

“Cuddling?” she snorted, shaking her head. “Really? That’s what tripped you up?"

“Hey, I think we did a pretty good job,” Kara defended.

Cat smirked, crossing behind her, touching her shoulder.

“Yes, we did,” she breathed. “Good game, partner.”

She trailed her fingers across Kara’s back before following Winn into the kitchen.

Kara’s mouth opened slightly at the touch, breath catching as she brought her feet up underneath her body, blushing wildly, taking another swig of her beer, eyes following Ms. Grant.

“Um...Kara…” Alex whispered deeply.

“What?” Kara jumped, turning back to her sister, having forgotten she was there.

“You um...you’ve got something…”

Kara’s eyes went wide as she felt something creeping over her neck. She lifted her hand to her skin, feeling the small, green vine that had twisted itself across her back and into her hair.

She sprang to her feet, pulling it from her body as she looked back at her sister, before sprinting into the restroom.

“Kara,” Alex stood, calling after her.

“What happened?” Winn looked back at Alex from the kitchen. “Too many potstickers?”

“I hope I didn't push her beyond her limits,” Cat mused, sipping from her glass as she took her seat again.

“She’ll be fine,” Alex shook her head, scowling at Ms. Grant, trying to forget what she saw.

A few minutes later, Kara opened the bathroom door and came back to the living room.

“You know, guys, I’m getting pretty tired,” she fake yawned. “I think it’s almost time for bed.”

“Heard that,” Winn said. “I’ve gotta get up early and head into the office. Unlike the two of you.”

“Aren’t we the lucky ones?” Cat hummed, sitting in her chair, crossing her legs as she sipped from her drink.

“Thanks, Winn,” Kara said as she walked him to the door.

“This was surprisingly fun,” he nodded. “Call me if you need any more distractions.”

She smiled, giving him a hug as he left.

She turned back to Alex, who had her hands in her pockets, taking her time making it over to the door. Once she heard Winn go down in the elevator, she pounced on Kara, pulling her into the hallway.

“Hey!” Kara scolded, looking around to make sure no one was watching. “What are you, crazy?”

“Are _you_ crazy?” Alex shook her head, continuing to whisper. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, Kara.”

“What?”

“No. Don’t play dumb with me. I know you. I remember what you told me the other day at the DEO. How can you be so...so...reckless?”

“Reckless?” Kara scoffed. “How am I being reckless? I’m doing what I’m supposed to do, watching out for someone who’s being stalked by a force we can’t contain! How is that reckless?”

“Kara,” Alex laughed anxiously, rolling her eyes as she paced back and forth in the hallway. “She is your _boss_. Not to mention twice your age.”

“You think I don’t know that?!” Kara growled through her teeth, straining to keep her voice low as she kept looking back through the door to make sure Cat wasn’t listening. “What are you saying? I’m not...allowed...to have feelings now? Feelings I know won’t go anywhere anyway? I’m not stupid, Alex.”

“I know you’re not stupid,” Alex shook her head. “But...I don’t even understand. Does she have you under some kind of spell?”

“A _spell_? God...” Kara balked. “Why does everyone always assume there must be something terrible or wrong happening if I feel good? She didn’t do anything to me!”

“Oh my god,” Alex sighed. “This makes total sense. This is why things didn’t work out with James.”

“Alex…”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You can tell me everything else, but you can’t tell me you’re gay?”

“Shhhh!” Kara’s eyes practically popped out of her head as she pushed her sister further down the hall. “I’m not gay! I don’t…I don't know what I am, okay? I didn’t choose to...I’ve...I’ve never felt this...about anyone…I...”

Her eyes began to fill with tears, lips quivering, blood boiling as she realized she might not be able to hide what she was feeling much longer, not from herself, not from anyone.

“Hey,” Alex reached out and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. “It’s alright. I...don't know what to say. You can be whatever you want, and I’ll support you. Of course I will, I just...I don’t want you to get hurt. It’s one thing if it’s just...a crush, on a mentor, I get that. But if it’s something else…”

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Kara continued to shake her head as she wiped away a tear. “But I have to go back in there or she’ll know something’s wrong. _Please_.”

“She probably already does,” Alex told her sadly. “She’s an empath, remember?”

“Trust me, I can’t forget,” Kara breathed, trying to pull herself together.

“I’m sorry,” Alex grabbed her hand. “Just...promise me you’ll be more careful about this?”

“I’m _trying_ ,” Kara shook her head. “I didn’t mean to...that’s the first time that happened since the other night, when I was by myself.”

“Just...do what you think is best,” Alex told her, unsure of herself, but wanting to be supportive. “Please be smart about this. I know you will.”

“I will,” Kara assured her again. “I have to go.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay the night?” Alex asked. “Maybe it’s a good idea for…”

“ _No!_ ” Kara seethed. “I love you. Go.”

“I love you too,” Alex smiled back, hugging her again before slowly turning towards the elevator.

Kara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before heading back into the apartment.

When she got inside, Cat had left the living room and was standing out on the tiny balcony, leaning against the railing as she took in the sounds and sights of the city below.

“Sorry,” Kara sighed, sidling up next to her. “Alex was just…”

“Angry,” Cat breathed, playing with the olives in her drink. “About what I don’t know, but she’s definitely full of anger, that one.”

Kara laughed a little, scraping at the black paint, chipping it from the metal railing, before also leaning against it.

“It’s nothing,” she swallowed. “She’s...just...”

“Worried?” Cat nodded, taking a sip. “Yes. I know that too.”

Kara shook her head, hoping the alcohol would have some effect on her ability to pick up anything more.

“The view’s not nearly as good here as it is from your office,” she noted, changing the subject.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Cat breathed. “I think it's beautiful, from any angle.”

She stole a glance at Kara, noting the redness beneath her eyes, sensing something was weighing on her more than usual. Before she could ask about it, the phone rang again.

“Sorry,” the younger woman apologized, pulling it from her pocket. “Only a few people have this number. It’s for emergencies, really, I…”

James was calling. She didn’t want to pick up, but something told her she should.

“James?” she answered.

Cat’s head shot up.

“Kara, there’s a huge fire on the north side of town,” he told her. “Six alarm. Firefighters are having a really tough time containing it. They think there’s someone trapped. I know you're otherwise occupied right now, but is there any chance...”

She looked up at Cat, stomach sinking, feeling desperately torn between needing to stay with her and knowing James wouldn’t have called if she wasn’t the only person who could stop this.

“Go,” Cat told her, standing straight. “I’ll be fine.”

“How can I leave you here alone?” she shook her head. “It's not safe. I can’t…”

“I’m not the only person who needs you,” Cat insisted, pushing her hair behind her ear, trying to look tough. “I’ve still got the earpiece. I’ll call right away if I need to.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, wishing to Rao this wasn't happening.

“Yes,” Cat urged. “Now go.”

“Be right there,” she told James before hanging up and changing quickly. Seconds later, she was back next to Cat.

“I will be back as soon as I can,” Kara told her adamantly. “If anything...if anything happens to me...call Alex, if...”

“Go!” Cat waved her off gently.

Kara put her hand on her shoulder, squeezing it, before stepping out on the balcony and taking off.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The fire raged across almost a full city block of old tenement housing now used for a few small businesses with families living above their shops. Almost everyone had been evacuated by the firefighters, but one small girl, about ten years old, was missing.

Kara used her x-ray vision to scan the smoldering structures, until finally, she saw the child curled up in a closet on the the third floor. She broke through the roof, careful not to send debris down on top of the girl, before lifting her out of the rubble and delivering her to her sobbing, grateful parents.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with cold air, before freezing out the rest of the flames. Everyone clapped, shouting their gratitude from the crowd that had gathered. She always wished there was more she could do to help people put their lives back together after a tragedy like this, knowing what it felt like to lose everything, but glad to at least do her part.

She checked in with the fire chief, who extended his own thanks, before preparing to head back to her place.

“Supergirl,” James caught up with her quickly, following her into the small park on the corner, away from everyone else. “Kara, wait…”

“I can't. I have to get back to Ms. Grant.”

“I know, but…” he sighed, holding his camera. “Is this how it's gonna be now? We only see each other when disaster strikes?”

“You tell me,” she quipped. “You're the one who said you needed time to…”

“I know. I did,” he nodded. “But...I miss just hanging out, like we used to, before...part of me wishes we never…”

“I don't,” she shook her head. “Look, James...you know I care about you. And I know you care about me too. Just because we didn't...work...together, like we thought we would, doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'm glad we figured it out when we did. Now we can build things back the way they were.”

“I don't think I can,” James argued. “Go back...to how it was. But maybe...something different. A new start. A new kind of friendship.”

Kara nodded. She really did love him, just not how she and everyone else thought she would. She trusted him, considered him family, like Winn. Being with him seemed like the obvious choice at the time, someone who clearly wanted her and made himself available, especially after Lucy.

But she could always feel the doubt he had in her, the rush to hold her to a higher standard, the jealousy, the judgement. The feelings became forced, like she was playing a part in a script written for a guy and a girl everyone assumed were an inevitable match. In the end, it wasn't real. It didn't make her feel strong, or understood, or even stimulated. It just made her feel small, and that wasn't the kind of love she wanted.

She wanted someone who trusted her implicitly, who recognized her strength and matched it, in their own way. Someone who challenged her, knew her flaws and held her accountable when she made mistakes, but stuck with her through the thick of it. Someone confident enough to sit with her at the top of the world and never ask her to dim her own light. Someone she could learn from, who wasn't afraid to learn from her too. Someone powerful, complicated, but open...whose heart was bigger than anyone knew.

Someone who made her skin turn to fire when they touched.

Someone who, at the end of the day, might drive her crazy, but always kept her wanting more.

“Okay,” she nodded. “A new kind of friendship.”

“Okay,” he sighed.

“I've gotta go,” she told him. “See you soon.”

She disappeared, zipping across the sky back towards home, as fast as her arms could carry her.

* * *

 

When she arrived, the place was dark. All the glasses were in the sink, save for Cat’s, which was sitting on the coffee table, full to the brim. Cat was stretched out across the sofa, skirt crept up a little, curled around a pillow as she slept.

Kara turned off the television, standing over her for a moment, watching her sleep. She was so small for a woman with such a huge presence, as delicate as she was tough, a walking paradox. Her lips were parted, breath easy and effortless as her blonde waves fell across her eyes, brow furrowed into a scowl, like she was giving someone the classic Cat Grant stare down even in her dreams. She moved a little, turning onto her back, shifting so the top button of her blouse came undone, black silk slipping open to reveal paler skin beneath the surface.

Kara swallowed, grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa and covering her up, laying it across her feet before bringing it up over her chest.

Suddenly, Cat’s eyes shot open as she screamed, flailing, jumping up, sending Kara back on her heels as she let go of the blanket.

“No! Please!” she begged, murmuring her cries, until her eyes came into focus. “Oh god,” she sighed deeply, clutching her chest, sitting up. “It's just you.”

“I'm so sorry!” Kara apologized. “I didn't mean to scare you. I...”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before _leaving me here_ ,” Cat groaned, slurring a little as she held up her head, taking another sip of her martini, a long, deep sip, like it was water.

“You...you said I should go,” Kara shook her head. “I would have come back right away if…”

“I _know_ what I said,” Cat spat. “I don’t expect you to stay here with me day and night, week after week, until...who knows? Right? Other people need a hero too. I saw the girl on the news. There are dozens of others, millions like her, in jeopardy while you’re...here with me. Or not...”

She hiccuped. Kara continued to watch her, heart beating fast.

“Why _am_ I here anyway? Huh? What makes me so special?” Cat questioned. “Why am I...playing board games? Stuffing my face with cheap Chinese food, sleeping on some second hand sofa in this godforsaken, rent-controlled...”

Kara tried not to let it hurt. She sat down on the other end of the couch, lifting her cape behind her, taking a deep breath.

“I think you're just scared…”

“ _I’m not scared_ ,” Cat raised her voice, shaking, eyes welling up as she swallowed. “I am _terrified_. Terrified of losing everything...I've spent...my whole life trying to create. Leaving my sons behind in a world that's doomed to implode anyway, if we don’t all kill each other first. And what can I do? Sit here and let you _watch_ me? Until it comes for both of us?”

“We will find a way,” Kara insisted, grabbing her hand. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you…”

Cat pulled away, spilling some of her drink.

“ _That's not your job_ ,” she swallowed, continuing to shake her head. “To look after me. I've made you wait on me far too long. It's a joke, really. You, prancing around in your cute little sweater sets, pretending to be human while getting me coffee and Lexipro? Except now, when I need you most, you’re nowhere...except with _James_...answering his calls, running the second he...”

“Hey!” Kara tried not to lose her cool, struck by the conflicting messages. “You're not making sense. I think you’ve had too much to...”

“ _I'm not used to this,_ ” Cat gritted her teeth, eyes glistening. “Hiding out while others plot to take me down...letting someone else call the shots...being so completely...utterly... _fucking_ helpless...”

She continued to shake, throat straining to keep from making those guttural noises that wanted to break free.

Kara scooted closer, trying again to be the comfort she needed, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, hoping she wouldn't push her away this time. Instead, Cat collapsed into her, letting the tears finally come. Kara gripped her harder, holding on to her small frame as she shook, letting her soft sobs be absorbed into the tough, metallic fabric of her uniform.

“I don’t...cry like this,” she breathed as she wept. “I can't…”

Kara squeezed her harder, rubbing her back as she allowed her the space to feel.

“Yes you can,” Kara shook her head. “It’s not good to hold things in. Especially for you.”

“People would walk all over me if I didn't,” Cat sniffed. “If they really knew what bleeding heart, good-for-nothing-but-doing-good, hippie bullshit I truly…”

“Stop!” Kara shook her gently. “I won't let you talk about yourself like this. It's not who you are. This creature’s forced you to come to terms with just how deeply you're capable of feeling. That's only a bad thing if you let it be. It doesn't have to destroy you.”

“Oh god…” Cat pulled back a little, looking up at Kara’s sweet, concerned face, full of hope and reason. “No, no...it isn't supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to be the one telling _you_ how to get through this. _I'm_ supposed to be the role model, the one who reminds you never to let...anyone or anything...make you feel incapable. How did I let this happen?”

“You can't be strong all the time,” Kara nodded softly, continuing to hold her as she rubbed her arms. “I know that now, but it's taken time to figure it out. It doesn't mean you've given up. It doesn't mean you're not the amazing, inspiring woman you know you are. It means you're strong enough to let others help when you need it most. Everyone gets scared. _You_ told me that. It's about how you get back up and keep moving through the fear, not letting it rule over you, that really matters.”

“I did say that, didn't I?” Cat sniffed again, letting her shoulders relax, slipping back into the nook between Kara’s arm and torso. “But...this is just so…”

She appeared lost in thought.

“What?” Kara finally asked.

Cat shook her head silently, taking a deep breath.

“I don’t know,” she swallowed. “You’re so young, and yet...you see me better than anyone ever has. You're the only person I've ever trusted...put my faith in, beyond myself, I...I shouldn't let you see me like this…”

“It's okay,” Kara whispered. “I can be that person. Just like you've been for me.”

“But you've never fallen apart…” Cat breathed lazily. “I have...numerous times...and you've helped me...with Adam...with…”

“ _Because I want to_ ,” Kara sighed, stroking her arm through silk, listening to the pattern of her breathing as she began to fade.

“Why?” Cat shook her head.

“Because,” Kara swallowed, continuing to hold her against her chest. “You...mean a lot to me. Okay? Just...let me be here for you. Please.”

Cat continued to catch her breath, holding onto Kara as she allowed herself to fall silent and still.

“Just...promise me…” she finally whispered. “Promise...when this is over...you…”

Kara was hanging on her words until they stopped, Cat’s body heavy against her side. She sat still for what felt like forever, taking it all in, this new level of trust between them, alcohol and fear fueled though it was. She felt humbled, scared, but knew this was exactly where she needed to be.

Slowly, she lifted Cat into her arms, walking her into the bedroom, lowering her on top of the green and yellow comforter. As she began to pull her arm out from underneath her, Cat latched onto her hand, holding it tightly even as she was in and out of consciousness. Kara’s breath hitched as she jumped.

“Stay…” Cat murmured.

Kara swallowed hard, not wanting to run, but also feeling like Cat’s judgment wasn't fully with her.

“I'll... just be in the other…”

“Please…” Cat whispered again, continuing to keep a hold of her hand.

Kara’s heart pounded as she climbed onto the bed, lying next to Cat, her hand still captured, as she tried to measure the proper distance between them.

Cat didn't move again, fingers relaxing, allowing Kara to steal hers back. She turned onto her side, facing her boss as she drifted into a deeper sleep, watching her chest rise and fall beneath the blanket. After a while, she let go of her own fear, wrapping her cape around her body, closing her eyes before she too succumbed to the night.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The warm light slipped through the blinds and landed across Kara’s face, waking her up slowly, pleasantly. She stretched before opening her eyes, breathing in the morning air, the strength she drew from the sun, before feeling the heaviness of her uniform weighing against her skin, the tug of her cape caught underneath her pillow.

Her eyes shot open.

She looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath, before slowly turning on her side, expecting to see Ms. Grant lying next to her, still passed out, possibly with a hangover. But she was gone.

She sat up quickly, eyes scanning the room, noting that all her clothes were gone from the rack, finally spotting the luggage piled up far across the apartment next to the front door. Jumping out of bed, her heart clenched as she made it to the kitchen, finally exhaling again when she spotted Cat sitting on a stool.

“Thank god,” she breathed, clutching her hand to her chest. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve booked a hotel down the block,” Cat reported, looking at her phone through her sunglasses. “My car should be here any second, _if_ my inept driver can manage to get the correct address in his miserable...”

“What?” Kara shook her head. “Why...why are you doing this?”

Cat continued to flip through her phone, refusing to look up.

“I crossed a line last night,” she stated, as emotionlessly as she could muster. “I was rude, inappropriate, whatever you want to call it...I can’t expect you to keep me here after the things I said and did.”

Kara continued looking at her incredulously, standing in the middle of the room, light silhouetting her from behind against the rest of the bright kitchen.

“What did you do that was so wrong?” she argued, taking a step closer. “Open up about how you honestly feel?”

She could tell Cat was rolling her eyes beneath her thick shades.

“If that’s how you excuse drunken behavior, Kara, I should be more worried about you than…”

“Cat, _stop_ ,” Kara snatched her phone from her hands, placing it roughly on the table.

The older woman jumped, removing her glasses, trying to maintain her glare even as she looked more devastated than upset, lips pursed, breathing sharply through her nose.

“Nothing you said last night was nearly as mean as anything you’ve said to me before,” Kara continued.

“Oh, well, that’s a relief,” Cat tried to get up from the stool, only to be stopped by Kara’s hands holding her firmly in place.

“What the hell do you think you’re…”

“If I took offense to anything you said, _or did_ , last night, I would have left,” Kara insisted, staring her down, voice steady even as she shook. “But I didn’t. I stayed...because I want you to feel what it’s like when you show your whole heart to someone...and they aren’t afraid to show theirs back.”

Cat’s face was burning, throat working hard beneath her starched white collar.

“You aren’t a monster,” Kara shook her head. “You’re learning...and you’re going to make mistakes. Slip back into old patterns, old defenses. If that’s all there was...if I didn’t see you trying so hard...maybe I’d be more upset...but I know you, Cat Grant. I see you, beneath the mask you’re trying so hard to hold onto. I see who you really are, and I won’t let you pretend she’s not in there anymore.”

Cat was doing everything she could to feign apathy, but it was useless. Kara had made her senses sharper somehow, cracking her open, bringing her empathy, her fragility, everything she felt, to the surface. Slowly, she was pulled back towards her like gravity, letting her defenses crumble once again. Her emerald eyes smoldered, drifting back to Kara’s as she allowed herself to see and be seen, lips moving as she bit them from inside.

Kara watched her carefully. She didn’t have to be an empath to see the fear, the hesitation, but also the longing, the fight to keep her distance failing against the even stronger impulse to give in.

They were so close now. Kara stole a glance down at Cat’s lips, dark, pink and pouted, open slightly, breath shallow as Kara held her in place, eyes softening every second.

Kara knew she could kiss her and it would quench the thirst she’d felt for far too long, longer than she’d care to admit. She could do it, finally let the tension between them melt into relief. But something in Cat’s eyes, the way she was still fighting the urge to run, made her afraid of losing even this, the right to be this close, to keep her safe.

She forced herself to pull away, clearing her throat, letting go of Cat’s shoulders. 

Cat sighed deeply, straightening out her shirt, remaining soft and open and quiet as she watched Kara standing before her, still in her red boots and skirt, hands shaking as she looked away.

“Alright,” Cat finally breathed. “If you insist I stay...I’ll stay.”

“Good,” Kara sighed, clasping her hands in front of her, resting them on her hips, trying to figure out what to do besides not touch Cat again.

“But I can’t go another day cooped up inside like this,” Cat swallowed. “I have to get out...even for a short time.”

“I guess we could try going somewhere,” Kara shrugged. “As long as we stay together.”

“Of course,” Cat nodded.

“I can take us wherever you want,” Kara offered. “In or out of National City, just name the place, and I…”

“No,” Cat shook her head. “I know a place. I’ll get us there.”

“You…” Kara swallowed. “You mean...drive? Do you...when we the last time you…”

“I _do_ have a driver’s license,” she rolled her eyes again. “Just because I don’t use it often doesn’t mean I’ve fallen off the bureaucratic grid. I’ll have my driver take us to my car. I keep it stored in a garage across town.”

“Okay,” Kara smirked, feigning confidence, not sure what she was getting herself into. “But...where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Cat finally smiled softly, invigorated by the idea of getting some fresh air.

* * *

 

About an hour and several questionable, high speed turns through the mountains at the outskirts of the city later, Cat finally pulled down a dirt road in the middle of the woods, parking in the gravel lot that appeared out of nowhere.

“What is this place?” Kara asked for the hundredth time. “You’re not bringing me out here to kill me, are you?”

“Please,” Cat shook her head as she closed the door to her black Maserati. “If I’m going to trust you, you’re going to have to learn to trust me too.”

“I already do,” Kara smiled sweetly.

“Excellent,” Cat huffed. “Let’s go.”

Cat had instructed Kara to change into workout clothes, and she was glad she’d gone for her best sneakers when she began following her up the steep, rugged path through the pines and large, stately oak trees. She refused to use her powers to make the hike any easier, letting Cat take the lead. Something told her this was therapeutic for her, making her feel a little more in control. She continued following, watching Cat easily stake out the trail in front of them, quads working exquisitely under her cobalt blue, spandex leggings, shoulder blades shown off beneath the tight, black tank she sported. After a while, Kara really did start to wonder where they were headed, but resisted asking, focused instead on enjoying the view.

Finally, they came to a clearing with the largest, most serene, crystal clear lake Kara had ever seen, perfectly still, appearing to swallow up the sound from around them, mountains reflected like a painting across the surface.

“Wow,” Kara breathed. “This is gorgeous!”

“I used to come out here when I was pregnant with Carter,” Cat told her, catching her breath as she rested her hands on her hips. “When I needed to escape the city and all it’s noise.”

“You came by yourself?”

Cat nodded.

“I knew I wasn’t in love with his father, but I’d let things go too far before making my exit. Back then, I tried to occupy my life with people who were so full of themselves, so much ego, so willing to prioritize their own feelings that they didn’t ask me about mine. It worked, for a while...until it didn’t.”

“Believe it or not, I...get that,” Kara nodded.

They stood together in the stillness, looking out over the peaceful waters.

“I’ve brought Carter back a few times. Less than I probably should.”

“What do you do when you’re out here?” Kara asked.

“Oh you know...hike. Fish. The usual outdoor activities one does.”

“ _You_ fish?” Kara looked at her skeptically.

“Okay, I watch Carter fish,” she admitted. “But I do know how to string a rod. You can learn anything from Youtube these days.”

Kara laughed, voice echoing across the lake. She crept towards the edge, bending down to feel the cool temperature of the water.

“It’s beautiful,” she smiled. “I’ve flown over these hills so many times, and I’ve never noticed this.”

Cat bent down next to her, dipping her fingers in as well, watching the ripples pulse out from where her skin hit the surface.

“What’s it like?” she asked the younger woman. “Knowing you could fly anywhere, around the world, multiple times a day if you wanted to?”

“I don’t think I appreciate it enough,” Kara sighed, standing, perching herself on a fallen, moss covered log. “But when I do...I feel limitless. Back on Krypton, we didn’t have powers like this. The Earth’s sun brings them out, makes us stronger. I had dreams of flying as a kid, but to actually experience it...it’s better than any dream could ever capture.”

“I didn’t know you didn’t have powers on Krypton,” Cat shook her head, sitting next to her. “That explains a lot, actually.”

“Such as…”

“Such as why you weren’t very good at using them in the beginning,” Cat smirked. “Well...that and, knowing now that you’re Kara, neither of you are exactly known for your grace.”

“Hey!” Kara scoffed. “Be nice.”

“I’m not being mean, just stating facts,” Cat defended. “You did get better...as Supergirl.”

“I would punch you in the arm, but I’m afraid you’d bruise,” Kara scowled playfully.

“Yes. Don’t,” Cat continued to tease. “So...what else can you do then, besides, let’s see...flight, x-ray vision, super hearing, super speed. Just how fast can you go?”

“What? You want me to start doing tricks now?”

“Well when you put it like that,” Cat rolled her eyes. “I’m not asking you to roll over and play dead, I’m just...curious.”

Kara thought for a moment, torn between not knowing if they were alone in these woods and not caring who might see them.

“Okay,” she sighed. “I’ll show you.”

Before Cat could say anything else, she was gone in a flash, only to return a split second later with the license plate from Cat’s car.

“Don’t worry,” she breathed. “I’ll fuse it back on when we leave.”

“Gee, thanks,” Cat couldn’t help but laugh, even as she shook her head.

Next, Kara stood up from the log, removing her glasses, setting her sights on a large rock about thirty yards from where they were. She braced herself, lunging as she unleashed the full force of her heat vision, causing the rock to explode into smaller pebbles across the shore.

“Destructive...but...impressive,” Cat sighed, wetting her lips as she watched the veins in Kara’s face reside, light fading as her muscles relaxed and she shook off the excess energy.

“That’s all you get,” Kara chirped. “For now.”

“I’ll take it,” Cat smirked.

“What about you?” Kara asked boldly. “Any hidden talents I should know about? Besides, you know, the obvious.”

“Hmm,” Cat mused. “Hidden talents, hidden talents...ah.”

She lept to her feet. Kara was more than amused at how playful she was, watching her boss ponder the stones along the shoreline.

“Can you do this?” Cat asked as she expertly chucked a small, smooth stone across the lake, making it skip four times, echoing into the atmosphere before sinking into the depths.

“Wow,” Kara laughed, shaking her head as she looked on in awe. “You really are full of surprises, aren't you?”

Cat continued smirking, picking up another rock and handing it over.

“Your turn.”

“Ah, okay,” Kara didn't sound too confident. She reeled back, letting her arm fling the rock as hard as she could, sending a small wave into the air before splashing down around them. Cat covered her hair as best she could.

“No,” she shook it off. “See, it takes more skill than that. You can't just use brute force. There's nuance to it.”

She picked up another stone and handed it to Kara.

“Try again, only this time, more like a frisbee and less like you're trying to take out a school of bass.”

“Okay,” Kara conceded, following instructions to the tee, or so she thought, sending the rock straight down into the water again with an embarrassing plop, no skip.

“I don't think you're holding it correctly,” Cat critiqued. “You have to move like this.”

She put another stone in Kara’s hand, before stepping close behind her. Kara swallowed.

“Stick your arm out,” Cat ordered.

Kara sighed, doing as she was told. She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to lean back against her body, taking in the sweet, subtle scent of perfume mingling with sweat.

Cat stretched her arm out next to hers, lacing her long fingers around her wrist, slowly pivoting back and forth until finally, she bent Kara’s arm across her chest, then gingerly towards the lake again, watching the stone fly until it sank straight to the bottom.

“That was better!” Kara boasted enthusiastically. “I think it...almost...maybe?” 

“I guess you can't be good at everything,” Cat teased, picking up another rock and easily flinging it, creating five distinct ripples in the surface this time.

“I refuse to believe that,” Kara scoffed, chucking another, then another, failing more miserably each time.

“Don't worry, Supergirl,” Cat breathed. “I won't tell if you won't.”

“Deal,” Kara laughed. “Whoa, look out!”

“What!?” Cat flung her arms into her hair as a giant insect flew into it. “Help...get it...off…”

Kara tried to intervene but was afraid of getting swatted as Cat continued flailing her arms.

“Wait a sec! Hold still…” Kara told her. “You're only making it mad.”

She zoomed in with her vision and pinpointed wear the creature was caught up in her locks, grabbing Cat’s right shoulder with one hand, plucking the critter from her hair with the other, using her fingers like chopsticks, tossing it back into the air unharmed.

Cat continued to shudder.

“Is it out?!”

“Yes,” Kara told her. “It was just a bee. They're the good bugs.”

“Not if you're allergic,” Cat winced, eyes closed, still shaking.

Kara wrapped her arms around her, bringing one hand to her hair, tracing her fingers through short, gold locks.

“See? It's gone,” she breathed. “It's not gonna hurt you. I promise.”

“Jesus,” Cat rolled her eyes, tremors residing, replaced by a more subtle shiver as Kara continued to hold her. “You must think I'm so weak.”

Kara continued holding on, not quite sure what she was doing, or why, just knowing she needed to do it.

“Weak is the last thing I think when I think of you,” she whispered.

Cat’s breathing slowed, hands wrapping behind Kara, fingers gripping on, like they had the first time she'd held her like this, on her balcony just weeks before, faced with another round of impending death, thankful that if anything, she'd at least gotten the chance to do this.

She moved closer, feeling their heartbeats syncing, breath heavy as Kara’s strong arms held them in place. Cat closed her eyes, moving a hand to the back of Kara’s neck, the soft sway of her ponytail brushing against her skin as she dared her fingers to move, tracing nails over delicate hair there.

Kara’s breath caught, a wave of sensation flooding her from her knees all the way up to the base of her skull, like a shock. She held on tighter, not asking questions, afraid to move, until she felt the sharp tickle of vines growing up the side of her leg.

“I think we should get back!” she pulled away quickly, using her sneaker to scrape away the tall grass clinging to her calf before Cat could see. “It's getting dark. We should go.”

“Right,” Cat snapped herself from the daze she was in, shaking her head, bringing her fingers to her temples, trying to ignore the swarming siren of emotions coursing through her veins, hitting her all too clearly, even as she tried to make excuses.

Kara led them down this time, remembering the way along the clearly marked trail. Cat followed silently, unlocking the car when they arrived, letting Kara replace her license plate, before taking them back to National City without another word spoken. They'd sat in silence together many times, and it had always, strangely, been easy. But now, both wished the other would say something neither was willing or ready to say.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

When they got home, Kara let them into the pitch black apartment, save for the light from the city casting shadows across the brick walls and glass doors of the kitchen cabinets. Both went about their business, Cat into the bedroom to finish unpacking again, while Kara finished the dishes in the sink from the night before.

The silence was killing her. She knew, on some level, that Cat could tell what she was feeling, knew exactly why it was so hard to stand so close, to touch her, without pulling away, even though all she wanted was to help her through this mess. What was even more terrifying, more confusing, in some ways, was that Cat hadn't backed down. This time, she was right there with her, and Kara didn't know how any of it made sense. She thought about Alex, warning her not to do this, along with her own very valid hesitations.

_None of it would matter if the world ended tomorrow_ , she kept thinking, if they couldn't find a way to stop this entity. The only thing that would matter, that ever mattered, was letting the people you cared about know exactly what they meant to you, even if it was scary, even if it meant they might not feel the same way. And if they did, coming to grips with how it might change things.

She threw the dish towel against the sink and made her way to the bathroom, hoping a shower would help clear her mind of its incessant questioning, flipping on the light switch, bumping into Cat on her way through the door.

“Oh,” Kara jumped. “Sorry...I wasn't paying attention…”

“It's okay…” Cat offered. “I was in here with the light off, just washing my face. I didn't want to disturb…”

“Did you...want to shower?” Kara asked. “I mean...you can go first if…”

Kara looked down at Cat’s chest. She'd taken off her shirt, hair loose, face flushed from their hike. Kara tried not to stare at the black lace, unlike any sports bra she'd ever seen, expensive floral fabric covering just enough, abs rivaling her own, before leggings cradled hip bones.

“Okay,” Cat breathed softly, voice small, standing confidently, but shakily, in front of her.

Kara nodded, leaning back against the doorframe, balancing on her heels.

“I’ll need another towel.”

“Right,” Kara jumped up, heading to the cabinet above the washing machine before bringing it back to the bathroom.

Cat took it slowly, eyes boring into her as she kept her lips tightly closed, nostrils flaring as she breathed heavily, painfully it seemed, watching the younger woman across from her.

“I…” Kara started not knowing what was going to come out next.

“What?” Cat asked, completely on edge, ready, waiting. “Tell me.” 

“It's just...I don't know...when you look at me...I…”

She stopped, biting her lip, taking a deep breath as she leaned back against the sink.

“What?” Cat asked again, a little more pointedly. “What do you see?”

Kara shook her head.

“What do you want me to say?” she whispered. “You already know, don't you?”

Cat’s brow furrowed, breath leaving her lungs as she fought the urge to run.

“ _Kara_ ,” she spoke slowly, almost through her teeth. “I _need you_... _to tell me_.”

Kara rolled her eyes, gripping the sink with so much force she was afraid she might break it.

“I just…” she sighed. “I want to know...if you feel...I know it doesn't make sense, but...I just...can't...”

“What?” Cat continued to torture her. “What can't you do?”

Kara looked back up into her eyes, gathering all her strength, all her confidence, wishing she was wearing her cape, fighting back every last ounce of fear, before letting go.

“I want to kiss you so badly it hurts,” she breathed.

Cat stared at her for a moment. Kara felt her heart sinking, walls closing in. She couldn't believe she'd actually said it, wishing immediately she’d...

Before she knew it, Cat was pushing her back into the sink, against the mirror, crushing their lips together, so softly and so firmly all at once that it felt impossible. She pulled back seconds later, leaving Kara reeling, thinking maybe it was impossible.

“Oh god,” Cat heaved. “Sorry...I…”

Kara sprang up from the sink and grabbed Cat’s face, kissing her harder, pushing her back against the doorframe. Cat’s hands were everywhere, in her hair, gripping her shoulders, her back, as their lips slipped warmly against each other again and again.

Cat sucked Kara’s bottom lip hungrily, as if it were an acquisition, an uprising, something to be conquered and quelled, and at the same time, savored, revered. She ran her tongue against the warm, soft skin, as Kara pressed against her lips, taking all she could get, marveling at the way it felt to be kissing _Cat Grant_ , hands floating of their own volition to her tiny waist, latching on to her sides, running thumbs over hip bones.

“Oh,” Cat let out a soft noise that seemed to startle her, pushing back a little, looking at Kara’s flushed, raw lips before trailing up to her intensely soulful blue eyes. 

“Is this...okay?” Kara asked, stomach flipping uncontrollably at the prospect of any answer other than yes.

“I guess it depends,” Cat breathed, panting as her body continued to be pinned against the doorframe. “Do you...want to stop?”

Kara shook her head no, eyes threatening to spill over, overwhelmed in every sense of the word, but more than that, desperate to continue. Cat caught her lips again, breathing them in as Kara grabbed her waist, pushing her out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, lips locked as she slammed them up against the table.

“Ah,” Cat hissed, though Kara couldn't tell if it was good or bad or both.

“Sorry!” she panted. “I'm...not used to…”

Cat grabbed her face, diving back in, this time letting her tongue slide against Kara’s, moaning into her mouth as she allowed herself to be lifted onto the table, long, muscular legs wrapping tightly around Kara’s waist.

“Oh my god,” Kara shivered, looking pained and pleased and pushed over the top as she sucked in breath between kisses. “How…is this...”

“I don't care,” Cat told her, voice deep and raspy, before she turned to Kara’s neck, licking a line up from her collarbone to her ear.

“Fuck,” Kara groaned, hands pressed against the small of Cat’s back, traveling further down, cupping her ass, pulling her towards her, reveling in the warmth from her core against her chest, ignoring the feeling of ivy wrapping itself around her knees.

Suddenly, she realized her phone was buzzing on the counter. Tempted to ignore it, she continued letting Cat work at her neck, breathing sharply as she closed her eyes, squeezing her tight globes. But the buzzing continued.

“I...can't…” she breathed, pulling back a little, shaking her head. “I don't want to stop...but I have to...”

“Answer it,” Cat panted, nodding in agreement.

Kara reluctantly let go, stepping around to the kitchen counter, stealthily pulling the green from her legs, thankful Cat hadn't noticed it, before reading the caller ID, wishing for just one day she could put her phone on silent.

“Alex,” she tried to sound normal. “What's up?”

“There are two Fort Rozz escapees terrorizing civilians downtown,” Alex reported. “The DEO can't handle both at once.”

“Got it,” she closed her eyes, biting her lip hard. “I'm on my way.”

“What about Ms. Grant?” Alex asked. “I should send an agent…”

“No!” Kara stopped her. “No...please. Do not send anyone here. She's...she’s fine. She will be fine. I won't be gone long. It was fine when I took care of the fire last night, it will be fine…”

“Alright!” Alex cut her off. “Glad to know everything’s so _fine_ there. Just get here fast.”

She hung up. Kara turned back to Cat, who had hopped off the table and was leaning against it, arms crossed, listening.

“I am...so sorry,” she shook her head. “Wait...I should have had said yes! Send an agent here. What am I doing? Let me call her…”

“ _Don't you dare_ ,” Cat growled. “Go, take care of business, and come back.”

“Okay,” Kara started to head towards the bathroom, forgetting what she was doing, before zipping into the bedroom, changing, returning to Cat.

“Please...just...don’t go anywhere,” she breathed.

Cat shook her head, smirking as she continued to cross her arms.

“Don't pack your bags, alright?” Kara demanded as firmly as she could. “I'll be right back.”

She kissed her once more, quickly, faster than Cat could even react to, before taking flight.

* * *

 

Twins. Thirty foot twins, from the planet Ragulan Prime. _Why, of all nights, did it have to be twins?_ Kara asked herself as she went through the motions of combat, taking another hit from the beast before burning into him with heat vision, finally, tying his limbs together and sending him crashing to the ground like the giant in Gulliver’s Travels, a book she remembered reading in school.

“You're gonna need a bigger holding cell,” she told Alex, hands on knees, catching her breath as she stood next to the villain.

“We’ll work on it,” Alex agreed, putting a hand on her sister’s back. “Thanks, Supergirl.”

Kara gave a little salute before bringing Alex in for a hug.

“Alright,” Alex sighed. “I know you're dying to get back home. Where everything is just ‘fine.’”

Kara pulled away, trying not to give anything away by the ridiculous grin she felt creeping over her face.

“Thanks, Alex.” 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kara felt déjà vu as she landed back on her balcony, hoping Cat wasn't asleep, or drunk, or halfway out the door. Instead, she found her in the dark, watching TV, dressed to the nines in a black and white sleeveless dress typical of the ones she usually wore to the office. She looked so put together, sitting there nonchalantly, like nothing had happened, making Kara feel a little crazy, like she had dreamed the whole thing, or worse.

She swallowed, slowly pacing into the living room.

“You're back,” Cat spoke calmly, flipping off the television as she crossed her legs. “That was quite the ugly...whatever it was...you were fighting.”

“Tell me about it,” Kara sighed, playing with her cuticles, cape swaying behind her, listening intently to the echo of her boots clicking across the floor, only drowned out by the sound of her heart. “He smelled worse than he looked. Both did.”

“That's sort of how I felt earlier,” Cat breathed, spreading her hands out next to her, propping herself up against the couch. “Before I showered.”

“Trust me,” Kara laughed a little, sitting next to her. “There's no comparison.”

Silence. Kara looked down at her hands, wondering where Cat’s mind was, if she was regretting what happened, waiting for her to make the next move, or...

“It’s always interesting,” Cat continued. “Watching you, live on TV. Waiting to see how everything will play out.”

“Were you nervous?” Kara asked.

“Hardly,” Cat shook her head. “I know what you're capable of. Clearly, you can handle anything.”

“Yes,” Kara confirmed, swallowing hard.

“See, that's what I keep telling myself,” Cat breathed. “That as much as I might like to take credit for helping...create...who you are...I _don't_ own you. I can't make you do anything...not as CEO of CatCo, not as your boss. You’re responsible for your powers, your choices, your life...and what you choose to do with it. Which means...I can’t be taking advantage…”

“Absolutely not,” Kara shook her head. “That’s...not at all…”

“Good,” Cat swallowed. “Because one might also wonder why such a talented... _exquisite_...woman your age, one who could have anything...anyone...she wanted, superhero or not, would choose to...consort...with her older, still unequivocally sexy, obviously, but clearly not without baggage...”

“ _Because I know what I want_ ,” Kara whispered firmly. “I have known...for a really long time. I was just too scared to admit it.”

Cat continued tracing her nails against the sofa between them, looking anywhere but at Kara.

“Even if it means breaking the rules?”

“What rules?” Kara sighed. “You said it yourself. I make my own choices.”

“Yes, and you choose to work for me,” Cat continued softly, trying her best to convince herself. “You could work for the DEO or go it alone, but you choose to stay at CatCo, and I choose to let you.”

“I know it's complicated,” Kara breathed. “But I also know...it doesn't matter. Because nothing, for me, nothing, has ever been easy. And no matter how crazy it seems, what demons we’re fighting or what protocols or whatever you want to call them we might be breaking...I _choose this_. I choose...you.”

Cat’s shoulders began to soften. Kara noticed the tremble rising up through her legs, the way she crossed them tighter against the sofa, bare toes curling against the rug.

“Fine,” she exhaled. “Then I have one other question.”

“What?” Kara was on pins and needles.

“In case you haven't noticed, there are flowering plants all over this apartment that weren't here this morning,” she noted. “And earlier, I saw you rip the vines from your legs before you left. I didn't say anything because you looked embarrassed and I...didn't want to stop...what we were doing, but I can't ignore it. So, what aren't you telling me?”

Kara’s face turned as red as the S on her shirt.

“Right,” she sighed, looking around at the foliage that had entwined itself around the metal divider between the dining room table and the office, the rips in the curtains. “That. Okay, so...there's this...thing...that happens...when I think about you...or, you touch me...it’s…”

“One of your powers?” 

“Yes,” she admitted. “But I didn't know about it until recently...it’s just...what you do to me.”

“I see,” Cat swallowed. “So, if I were to do this…”

She ran her foot up along the side of Kara’s boot, stopping just before she hit skin.

Kara shifted, willing herself not to produce anything. This time, nothing happened.

“I might be able to control it,” she breathed. “If...I don't let myself get too…”

“Why on _earth_ would you do that?” Cat asked.

“I don't know,” Kara shook her head. “I guess...I just don't want it getting in the way.”

Cat stared at her, swallowing hard as she allowed herself to sense everything the younger woman was feeling, confirming every touch, every look, until there was no question.

She took another deep breath before uncrossing her legs, shifting her body, lifting the skirt of her dress just enough so she could get her knees around Kara’s hips, putting her hands on either side of her neck, pinning her to the couch.

Kara’s mouth fell open, breath hitching.

“Hmm,” Cat mused, letting her hair fall against Kara’s face, the light from the skyline bringing out gold highlights as waves tickled her skin. “It doesn't seem like anything’s going to get in the way now, does it?”

Kara looked up at her boss, the way her lips curled into that damn excruciating smirk, impossible to resist, cheekbones rising into smile lines, green, glittering eyes fixed on her, like they always had been.

Slowly, she brought her hands to Cat’s waist again, allowing herself to feel, really feel, without shame or worry or reservation, just how tight and soft and strong she was, running her hands over the starched mod dress, breath catching as Cat reacted to her hands, rocking ever so subtly against her.

Kara reached up and pulled her lips into hers, devouring them, breathing them in, like they were the only thing that would keep her alive. Cat melted into her, lapping wildly, expertly with her tongue as Kara let her into her mouth. She kept her hands tangled in Kara’s hair, moving to her arms, marveling at the muscles under tight blue sleeves, the way her fingers gripped her body like she was afraid she’d slip away.

Before she knew it, Kara was using her strength to push Cat off her lap and down onto the sofa, carefully but smoothly straddling her as the older woman’s hair fanned out against the green plush cushions. Cat exhaled sharply, gleaming up at her, eyebrow raised.

“Well,” she hummed. “Who would have thought Kara Danvers could be so...decisive.”

“But I'm not just Kara Danvers, am I?” she whispered, breath heavy as she leaned down to Cat’s ear, lips just barely touching her delicate skin, making Cat shudder, teeth hitting her lobe as she spoke. “I'm the last daughter of the House of El. You should know that by now.”

“Even more reason...” Cat shivered, dragging her nails over Kara’s thighs, scratching against nylon. “...to give you what you want.”

Kara smiled, grabbing her hands, bringing them above her head and locking them there against the arm of the couch as she continued kissing her softly, slowly. Cat’s eyelids fluttered shut, chest rising as her hips rolled unwillingly against Kara’s body, neck arching back, exposing her delicate throat.

Kara had never, ever, felt this turned on. Cat’s reactions, her willingness to be topped, emboldened her to press on. She traced her nails down Cat’s arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps over her soft, ivory skin, kissing her, until she reached her chest, remembering all the times she pretended not to notice her curves, the way her couture clothing hugged every inch of her perfectly.

“Is this…” Kara hesitated. “I...I want…”

“Don't stop,” Cat whispered, reaching up and grabbing Kara’s face again, kissing her definitively, letting her know she wanted it just as much.

Kara let her hands fall against Cat’s breasts, cupping them through the fabric as she kissed her lips again, softer this time, though no less fervently. Going on instinct, thinking of what she liked when she did it to herself, she squeezed them, running her thumbs over what were clearly very hard nipples, perking up against the expensive garment.

“Uunh,” Cat moaned, voice higher than usual, breathy and so not in charge for once, it felt good, for both of them.

“I’ve wanted this…” Kara whispered, kissing her cheek again, her ear, every inch of skin she could reach. “I can’t...tell you how much…” 

“Me too,” Cat shook her head as Kara’s hands continued down, over her tiny waist, locking onto hip bones, thumbs leading, pressing, searching lower. 

Their kissing went from soft to erratic until finally, Kara’s hands came to the hem of her dress, bringing her eyes back up to Cat’s, watching as the typically stoic, mercurial woman she knew so well continued shaking, eyes hungry with anticipation.

“I...don’t...want to move too fast...” Kara panted, wanting to go at the right pace, but so clearly needing more. “But…”

Cat reached down and took her hands, pulling them up her thighs, helping push the fabric up over her hips just enough to reveal black, lace underwear, similar to the bra she wore earlier, only with more straps draped across that soft spot between her thigh and her hip. Kara ran her fingers over her soft, smooth thighs, kneading into them, plucking the strings of her underwear like guitar strings, snapping against Cat’s skin.

“Mm,” Cat continued to move beneath her, starting to sound desperate. “Please…”

Kara was so nervous, shaking just as much as Cat, though she was determined to pass it off as excitement rather than trepidation. Cat had to know she'd never done this before, but clearly didn't care. She admired people who weren't afraid to try new things, venture into the unknown, even if it meant making a mistake along the way. Still, Kara wanted to get this right.

“What do you want?” she whispered, tracing her fingers up and down Cat’s thighs, going back to her mouth, kissing her again, and again, running her hands up and down her slender white arms, noting every detail, every freckle, waiting for instruction.

“I want you...” Cat breathed. “To show me...show me what you’ve been wanting...”

Kara sighed deeply, letting her fingers trail back down to the place where Cat’s legs came together, over lace and silk, reminding herself to keep breathing, unable to believe she was really doing this.

“I want to make sure…” she sighed into Cat’s ear. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't,” Cat said hungrily, digging her nails into her back. “I trust you. Please…”

Kara took that as permission to grab a little more, squeezing, kneading, letting the hard part of her palm press against where she knew Cat needed it most.

“Oh god,” Cat shook, gripping her harder.

“Is that...okay?” Kara asked again.

“Yes,” Cat breathed. “It feels...so…”

Kara kept moving her hand, dipping her fingers just barely under the elastic.

Cat opened her eyes, wanting to take in everything, the sight of Supergirl, Kara, hovered over her, teasing, driving her to depths she hadn't allowed herself to feel in a very long time, maybe never. She’d fought so long to push down these thoughts, the vision of this woman and everything she stood for touching her like this, looking at her like she was, she didn't want to miss anything as it unfolded.

She reached up and touched Kara’s cheek, softly, thankfully, before pulling her down hard, stopping just before her lips.

“I...need you…” she stammered through kisses. “ _Please_...”

Kara slid back into Cat’s mouth, slipping across her tongue, and at the same time, pushing her fingers down beneath the fabric, feeling smooth skin until she found the soft patch of hair right where she expected it to be.

“Ohhh,” she shuddered hard, afraid of passing out she was so short of breath, mouth hanging open, almost in pain at how good it felt to be touching Cat this way, so unexpectedly, and yet, compelled by the shock and immediacy of knowing they both wanted it.

Cat held onto her with a strength that surprised Kara, writhing beneath her touch, all the while gasping for more breath as her toes curled against the couch.

Finally, Kara couldn't keep herself from sliding her fingers down between her lips, shaking harder at how intensely slick she was.

“Ohmygod,” Kara groaned. “You're...so…”

Cat’s high-pitched gulps of air urged her forward as Kara trailed her fingers through the full, deep, coated slit. 

“Mmnn,” Cat gritted her teeth, biting Kara’s shoulder. “More…”

Kara searched until she found the swollen ball of nerves, swiping her fingers against it, very slowly, gently at first, trying to gauge just how much Cat could handle, feeling like she herself had fallen into an eddy where time and space were colliding, collapsing, leaving only this moment, only this feeling of insanity at the reality of touching Cat like this, fingers buried in her most sacred space.

“Fuck…” she shrieked pleasantly. “Oh my…”

Kara dipped her fingers deeper, until she found the place where she could go further, bringing her lips to Cat’s cheek, then her ear.

“Do you want me…” she breathed.

“Yes,” Cat shivered harder, shaking off her remaining hesitancy, throwing aside all doubt.

Kara kissed her ear again before biting down, slipping one finger inside for the first time.

“Aaaaaaaah,” Cat panted, eyelids fluttering, teeth chattering together as she groaned deeper. “Yes…”

Kara used her other hand to pull Cat’s underwear down her legs, fully entrenched beneath her dress, within decadently warm folds. Once she had more leverage, she added another finger, slowly moving them in and out, her own core clenching as she felt Cat tighten around her, thrusting back against the force.

“Oh my god,” Cat continued, voice quivering with every thrust, hanging on to her neck, her shoulders. “Kara…”

“Yeah?” Kara breathed, pumping her hand a little faster. “Is that...”

“Mmmmore,” Cat demanded, sitting up slightly, allowing her to ride Kara’s hand, pushing it deeper inside herself.

Kara grabbed her shoulder with her free hand, fingernails digging in, as she fucked her fully with the other, mindful of the fact that there were azalea boughs stretching out above them, lilacs blooming across the coffee table, but keeping her focus solely on Cat.

“It's...so…” Cat huffed as Kara filled her up, curling her fingers inside, moving them in and out as Cat leaned back again, spreading her legs further, wrapping them behind Kara’s back, heels digging in against her cape.

“You feel so good,” Kara breathed quickly, getting hotter by the second as she listened to the sound of her hand smacking against Cat’s wetness.

“Please,” Cat sighed. “Please...I...unnggh…”

Kara sped up her pace as fast as she could safely take it, keeping the rhythm, wanting to give Cat what she craved while keeping her in one piece. She reveled in the feeling that she was capable of making her come undone, on her knees, looking down at Cat’s heaving chest, the way her hips moved against her hand, hidden beneath her dress. She moved her thumb against her throbbing nub, faster and faster, using her wetness to help, all the while slipping deeper inside, until Cat was practically crawling up her arm.

“Yes...unnggh... god!” she cried, grabbing the sofa, digging her fingers into the cushion, before throwing an arm behind Kara’s neck, pulling her towards her once more as she came.

All was silent. She continued to hang on, riding out the waves, until she fell back, eyes closed, breathless.

Kara slowly retracted her fingers, wiping them on her own skirt, before, falling gently onto Cat’s chest. She listened to the sound of her heart, closing her eyes, until she felt fingers brushing through her long, sunkissed waves. Pushing up on her elbows, she looked up at Cat, whose eyes were shut, still in a heavy daze.

“That,” Cat huffed. “Was the most...incredible...thing...you've ever done. I don't care how many times you've saved the world. This wins.”

Kara laughed, holding her tight as she brushed her fingers ever so softly against her cheek.

“Thank you,” she beamed, feeling very proud of herself. “For letting me.”

She continued smiling as she wrapped herself around Cat’s waist, nestling into her shoulder. They laid together in silence for a long time, Cat running her fingers through Kara’s hair, Kara basking in the feeling, using all her heightened senses to listen and smell and feel the moment to its fullest, unable to shake the inexplicable thrill of it all.

“What was it like?” she finally asked. “As an empath? What could you feel?”

“Everything,” Cat breathed. “Your longing, your doubts...ecstasy...every intention with every touch. I've never been so...open...during sex.”

“That's amazing,” Kara marveled. “I hope it wasn't...too much. Too overwhelming.”

“It was,” Cat sighed. “But in the best possible way.”

Kara held on a little tighter, afraid this was all still a dream, a mistake Cat would soon realize she'd made, pushing her away, running without looking back.

“I keep...checking...with myself,” Cat breathed again. “Asking if this is just some panic response, if I'm just...clinging...to the only thing that makes me feel safe.”

“Yeah?” Kara whispered, trying not to let her voice falter. “And...what's the answer?”

Cat shook her head, pushing her fingers into Kara’s locks.

“Believe it or not...as much hiding and denying as I've done, I'm still able to get in touch with how I really feel,” she breathed. “Maybe even more than others can. And this...this isn't fear.”

Kara sighed, letting the relief wash over her.

“Good,” she swallowed. “Because...I'm gonna want to do this again.”

“Really?” Cat smirked. “You don't say?” 

Kara pushed herself up, sitting back on her feet, looking down at Ms. Grant, so totally breathless, unhinged, and still so composed, makeup perfect, hair soft and wild. She ran her fingers across her cheek, marveling at how things had shifted, Cat opening up, letting her in, letting her feel and see her this way. She pushed her fingers into her soft, golden locks, bringing one of Cat’s hands to her own chest, letting her feel her heart beat.

Cat smiled up at Kara, face turning more serious as she really let what they'd done sink in. She watched the moon cast a glow around her, face in shadow, light seeping past blue and red edges, illuminating her like the goddess, the hero, she knew her to be.

“Yeah,” Kara smirked, leaning down and kissing her again. “There's still...so much...I haven't seen of you.”

Her fingers crept back to the hem of Cat’s dress, only to be slapped away.

“Not so fast,” Cat teased, though she meant it. “You’re not going to get away that easy.”

“What?” Kara asked sheepishly.

Cat narrowed her eyes, scanning her body very, very slowly.

“I'm...really sweaty,” Kara hopped off the couch, looking down at her uniform, pacing a little, making excuses. “I just took down eight thousand pounds of extraterrestrial meathead. And then…”

“ _Fine_ ,” Cat seethed. “Make yourself presentable..but then...you're mine.”

Kara couldn't stop the heat from creeping into her lower abdomen. She pushed it down for the moment, looking around at the vegetation covering her furniture, the damage already done, trying her best not to worry about what it all meant on a larger scale.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

She took her time in the shower, scrubbing her skin, readying herself fully. When she finally came out, Cat was in the bedroom, perusing the photos sprawled out on the wall. Kara pulled her towel tightly around her, taking a deep breath before speeding like a blur into her drawer, behind the divider, changing before approaching Cat, afraid to keep her waiting.

“Those are my cousins,” she pointed to a frame with a portrait of two sandy haired little boys. “Well, Alex’s cousins. And that's Eliza’s sister, Kathleen.”

“Nice,” Cat mused, clearly only mildly interested. She turned back to Kara, looking down at her bare legs, trailing eyes over the soft cotton shorts and tee she wore, before stopping at her mouth, swallowing at the way her bottom lip tugged against her chin, the way it always did when she was nervous.

“I should...probably dry my hair,” Kara sighed, playing with the wet, loose ends as they fell around her shoulders. “Let me just…”

“Kara,” Cat finally exhaled.

“What?” she asked innocently.

Cat stepped a little closer, pushing some loose wet locks behind her ear.

“I don't...want to push you,” she whispered. “This has all been...a bit fast...unexpected...in an already difficult time. I appreciate...everything...we did, but if you're...having regrets, I…”

“No!” Kara assured, grabbing her skinny waist, pulling her closer, standing taller. “You're…you're not pushing me. Believe me...I want this. I _have_ wanted this...it’s just…”

Cat watched the younger woman’s face, picking up on her insecurity, though she was clearly more experienced than she'd realized.

“What?” she asked softly. “Be honest.”

“It’s just…” Kara began again, taking Cat’s hands, holding them down between them. “I'm not...normal, okay? I'm not even human. I’m...”

“Stunning,” Cat told her, shaking her head. “In every sense of the word. You may not be ‘normal,’ whatever that means, but neither am I. That’s what makes us ‘us,’ I suppose.”

Kara swallowed a little harder. She let go of Cat’s hands, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at her lap, until the older woman joined her.

“All I want...is this,” she breathed, eyes closed. “But...look around. This is what happens when it’s just me touching you...or, even thinking...about you. I don't know what this place will look like after…”

“I’m willing to risk it,” Cat whispered. “Unless...does it hurt? When these...seedlings...begin taking over?”

“No. It doesn’t. It feels...so, so good.”

Cat watched her closely, bringing her hand to her cheek, then her lips.

“I just...I want you to be prepared,” Kara sighed, wrapping her arms around Cat’s waist again, trying to siphon some of her sureness, whispering in her ear. “You should know...I tend to get very...very wet.”

Cat’s breath caught as Kara brushed her lips against her fingers.

“Really,” she licked her own lips. “I'd like to see that.”

Kara pulled back, looking into her eyes before kissing her again, letting herself be kissed by this woman who surprised her more and more every second. Cat held her face in her hands, clearly in no rush, though she wanted her badly, willing to take things at her pace. She kissed her back, lapping and brushing lips together while Kara held on to her shoulders, dragging her toes against Cat’s feet.

“Aaah,” Cat laughed a little, even as she held on to Kara’s shoulders. “That tickles.”

Kara smirked, holding Cat’s face in her hands, watching her green eyes glimmer, pupils dilating as they looked into each other, exchanging breath, letting the moment fill with just the sound between them. There was so much both clearly wanted to say, and yet, the desire to continue touching drowned out all else.

Kara threw her arms around Cat completely, kissing her harder, letting herself be pushed back further onto the bed. She reached up to her nightstand, turning off the light.

Cat continued to kiss her, straddling her, letting Kara meet her halfway, even though she was on top. Kara ran her hands over Cat’s slender back, the impeding fabric of her dress.

“Can I...” she breathed, finding the zipper at the base of her neck.

Cat nodded, allowing Kara to slide the tab down along her spine, all the way, until the sleeves started to buckle at the shoulders, causing the dress to fall forward. She sat up, letting it pool around her waist, revealing breasts just barely covered by a black lace bra that held them like soft, sweet fruit, firm yet supple.

Kara gazed at her, breath catching as she took it all in.

“You…” Kara shook her head as she ran her hands over Cat’s sharp collar bones. “Are so...incredibly...gorgeous...”

Cat smirked, looking away as Kara continued to run her hands down to her breasts, tracing her fingertips across the swell. Finally, she helped lift the garment over her head, tossing it to the floor.

Kara’s jaw continued to gape as her eyes trailed further down Cat’s long, sculpted torso, until they rested on the small, naked mound, heat dripping against her stomach, underwear lost somewhere back in the living room.

“Oh my god,” Kara sighed.

Cat held her gaze, reaching up behind her, unlatching her bra, letting it fall away before flinging it aside.

Kara’s mouth hung open at how bold she was, alway knowing she wasn’t restrained, but never imagining just how free, how confident she could be. She breathed in the sight of her bare breasts, small, mauve nipples erect, pointed down at her. She reached up, fully grasping them with open palms as Cat kissed her, rolling her tongue inside her mouth as she moved the rest of her body like a wave.

“Ungh…” Kara moaned, letting her hands explore the whole of Cat’s body above hers, hands searching, exploring every centimeter of exposed skin.

“Is this what you wanted?” Cat teased in her ear, licking, nuzzling her face against Kara’s cheek. “Is this how you pictured it?”

“Yes,” Kara nodded, bringing her hands to Cat’s back before dipping down to her bare cheeks.

She felt like the room was spinning, so taken with the feeling of Cat above her, totally exposed and willing and wanting just as much as she did, her heightened senses steeped to the max in all there was to taste, to touch.

“I want to see you,” Cat demanded, kissing her way back down Kara’s neck.

Kara felt hands under her shirt, moving up from her waist beneath the soft cotton, until they found her breasts. Her back arched as Cat ran her thumbs over tightly wound petals, just barely pinching as she fixed them between her fore and middle fingers, squeezing as she continued pushing up her shirt.

“Oh god,” Kara squirmed, aware that the room was filling up with foliage, though she didn’t feel it on her body any more, hoping maybe this was how it adapted to another person being on her.

Cat lifted the shirt over Kara’s head and flung it away, looking down at her tan, smooth skin, the delicate rise and fall of her small, rounded breasts as she allowed herself to be touched.

“Wow,” she breathed, shaking her head, hungrily taking in the vision before her, kissing her way until her mouth settled on Kara’s right breast, sucking it in, circling her tongue around the ridges, flicking it back and forth as she teased the other with her fingers.

“Aaaaannnh,” Kara moaned, almost painfully, but Cat knew it was good by the way she tangled her hands in her hair, shaking tremendously.

“Should…”

“Yes…” Kara urged. “Please...keep going…”

Cat wanted to savor her, but was never much for waiting when she knew exactly what she was after. She continued tracing her fingers down Kara’s impressive abs, her shallow belly button, until she came to the elastic band of her shorts. Kara pushed up on her elbows, looking down at the older woman, wanting to watch, to gauge her reactions.

Cat gazed up from below, kissing her stomach.

“I know you're nervous,” she whispered. “So am I.”

“Yeah?” Kara panted. “Have you...ever…”

“No,” she shook her head. “But...I want to taste you…”

Kara sighed, nodding a little more confidently as she bit her lip, guiding Cat’s hands until they were both pulling her shorts down her legs, revealing the fullness of Kara’s naked body, soft hair already glistening, waiting to be felt.

Cat collapsed against her, moving back up to her mouth, reveling in the way their bodies slid against each other now.

“Cat…” Kara breathed, clutching her arms behind her neck, wrapping her strong, bronze legs around her waist.

“Yes...” Cat hummed.

“I…” Kara felt like they were on the precipice, every kiss, every touch taking them further from who they'd been to what they were becoming. “I'm...ready…”

Cat nuzzled her face again, kissing her sweetly, before tracing her fingers down the sides of their bodies, where breasts met, pressed together, flesh tightly bowed, until her hands were back on Kara’s thighs.

She kissed her way down her chest, her torso, until she hovered above the center of her heat, watching the way it rose and fell with every deep, deep breath Kara took as she waited.

Slowly, Cat coaxed her legs apart. Kara sighed sharply as she allowed herself to be opened, revealing just how swollen and wet and ready she was. Cat couldn't take her eyes off the delicate folds, the way they glistened in the light from the city streaming in through the curtains.

“Hmm,” Cat marveled, tracing her fingers through the hair, driving Kara’s shoulders back. “I don't know what you're so worried about...you look fully human to me.”

“I am…” Kara panted. “But...not in other ways...I…”

Her words failed as Cat ran her fingers through her wetness, dragging them against her clit, down through every nook, over her entrance, back and forth, until her head was shaking against the pillows.

“Uuuuunnnngh,” she moaned, grabbing onto the tweed headboard. “Cat...please…”

Cat stretched her legs back against the mattress, bringing her face down to Kara’s core as she held on to her hips. She looked up once more at the young woman, the way her breasts hung gently from her chest as her back arched, before bringing her lips to the place Kara needed them.

“Aaannnhh,” Kara moaned, hips bucking, trying not to slip away as Cat sucked her tender flesh before flicking out her tongue. She ran it up and down Kara’s slit, finding her way, learning the route, until she landed on her destination, red and throbbing, desperately needing to being licked. She began thrashing there, moving as fast as she could.

“Fu...fucccck,” Kara panted. “God...unnngh…”

Cat moaned against her as she continued to lick, fingernails digging into Kara’s soft thighs, channeling every emotion she felt pouring out from her back through her tongue and into Kara’s body, like a conduit.

“Aahhhhh,” Kara was shaking so hard, she was afraid she was hurting Cat, careful not to let her legs crush her as she felt the burning sensation rise to the surface.

“Yes! Aaaaannnngh,” she screamed as Cat licked her furiously, letting her hands fall to her arms, squeezing her shoulders as she came quickly, relishing in how brilliant it felt, but surprised, and thankful, she hadn't flooded the room this time.

Her limbs went flat, falling limp against the bed, as Cat’s head popped up, followed by the rest of her body. She took a deep breath, wiping her mouth as she returned to the younger woman’s side.

Kara continued to unravel, head shaking against the pillow, trying to gather herself, before her lips curled up into a smile, and suddenly, she burst out laughing. She threw her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle it, lost in the giddy sensation that coursed through her veins.

Cat froze, scowling as she raised an eyebrow.

“What's so funny?” she asked.

“Nothing!” Kara panted, reaching out and grabbing her hand. “Nothing...that was so...it's just...you? And me? All this time...we…”

She continued to giggle. Cat shook her head, eyeing her curiously.

“Leave it to you to laugh after sex,” she sighed.

“It's not a bad thing!” Kara assured. “I swear...it was... _amazing_. You were amazing...I just...I think I might be in shock.”

“I see,” Cat breathed, curling onto her side. “Well, if making you come also makes you laugh, I suppose I'll take both.”

Kara continued catching her breath, skin damp and glowing as she rolled over, facing Cat, smiling as she wrapped an arm and a leg around her, pulling her close, bringing their noses together as she breathed in.

Cat swallowed, running her hands over Kara’s shoulders, her hips, unable to look away as their eyes locked together, transfixed.

“Damn,” Kara continued to laugh. “I don't know how I'm gonna be able to look at you at work without seeing you...doing that...every time.”

“Great,” Cat smirked. “Now I've spoiled you.”

“Thank god,” Kara sighed, kissing her warmly. “Seriously...how did...are you sure you never…”

“Never,” Cat shook her head. “But that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it. Plenty of times.”

“Like...” Kara eyed her devilishly. “When?”

“Like...when you wore that grey pencil skirt with the black sleeveless turtle neck...and you kept bending over, very dramatically I might add, every time I asked for a pen.” 

“Really? Oh...I remember that now. I was on red kryptonite, before I got all...mean, and awful. What about...other times?” 

“Well...there was that blue skirt...when you sat across from me and refused to cross your legs…”

“Okay, that was definitely not intentional,” Kara laughed. “But, alright...when else?”

“Are you taking notes?” Cat rolled her eyes. “Is this how it's going to be now back at the office? You're just going to tease me so we don't get any work done ever again?”

“Please,” Kara scoffed. “You've always flirted with me, and we still worked plenty.”

“I don't know what you're suggesting,” Cat shrugged. “That's just me. I flirt with everyone.”

“Do you remember everyone's latte order?” Kara smirked. “Or the exact color of the skirt they were wearing when you thought about going down on them?”

“Okay, no,” Cat pretended to sulk, wrapping her legs a little tighter around Kara’s. “But that's not fair.”

“Why isn't it fair?”

“Because…” Cat started, realizing the trap she'd fallen into. “No one else...is as close to me...as you. I don't have many friends. Acquaintances, yes, but...you're the closest.”

“That's true,” Kara smiled proudly. “Except for Missy, now, I guess…”

Cat feigned disgust.

“Remind me to fire Missy,” she shook her head. “The second I can think about anything other than surviving...and sex…”

Kara shook her playfully, kissing her again, a long, soft, intimate kiss, the kind she'd always wanted to give someone after a night like this.

“Oh god,” Cat shrugged, opening her eyes, sighing as she ran her hand through Kara’s hair. “Am I having a midlife crisis?”

“What!?” Kara laughed harder. “Why? Just because you fell for someone younger?”

“Isn't that what it's called when men do it?”

“Yeah, but...men are gross,” Kara scoffed.

“How mature of you,” Cat rolled her eyes again. “Wait...does that mean...are you officially on the Ellen Degeneres end of the Kinsey Scale? I didn't want to peg Supergirl with any stereotypes, but...I guess I _had_ hoped.”

“I...don't know,” Kara breathed. “I guess...I’ve always been attracted to women, but I was too scared to admit it, even to myself. I felt like...I was already so different...I didn't need to make things harder. I like men too, clearly, just...not as much as this.”

Cat smiled softly, looking like she'd just won the most coveted prize on the planet.

“What about you?” Kara continued tracing her hip. “Are you...I mean, you're not…”

“I've had my share of female solicitors,” she admitted. “Long ago, before I became...me...and back then, everyone was still in the closet...so no one’s talked. Yet.”

“So…are you bisexual?”

“I don't know,” she sighed. “I don't really like labels, unless there’s a reason...and for me, there hasn't been.”

“But...you _have_ slept with...other…”

“Not like this,” Cat shook her head.

Kara exhaled, trying to wrap her head around what it all meant, feeling comfortable with her own fluidity, but even better that this wasn't just some fluke for Cat either.

“Well,” Kara breathed. “I just want you to know...you're my first. I mean, not first...ever...but first...lady.”

“I figured as much,” Cat smirked.

“Oh,” Kara frowned. “Was I...was it that obvious? Did I…” 

“You were perfect,” Cat rolled her eyes. “Have I given you any evidence to the contrary?”

“Well...no,” she perked up. “But still...it’s nice to hear.”

“Good,” Cat breathed. “I'll be sure to keep giving you plenty of encouragement.”

“Thanks,” Kara smiled, laughing a little again as she kissed her, teasing her lips with her tongue, exchanging breath, running her fingers down her leg and back up her thigh.

“Hmmmm,” Cat moaned a little, inching away. “You're going to be insatiable. I can already tell.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kara whispered.

“Not necessarily,” Cat sighed, breath catching as Kara continued tickling her lower stomach.

“Face it,” Kara breathed. “You can't help yourself either.”

Cat watched her, glaring, even as she held her tighter, bringing her hand to her cheek.

“That's not exactly true,” she sighed. “I can help myself...but I choose not to.”

Kara’s smile faded as she absorbed the smoldering look in Cat’s eyes, the way she peered into her, like she had done a million times, only this time, it felt like the green of her irises fell upon every layer, every secret she'd kept, every hope and dream and fear she'd laid before her, now exposed. She brought their lips together again, kissing her so fully, so deeply, it made her eyes water, bones aching with want and beyond that, wholeness.

“I hope you know what you're doing,” the older woman finally whispered.

“What do you mean?” Kara murmured against her lips.

“This feels easy...now. You and me, lying here like there isn't something out there trying to destroy us.”

“I know,” Kara swallowed. “But I don't know what else to do...besides this.”

“One of two things will happen,” Cat sighed. “Either the creature comes back, stronger than before, and we can't find a way to stop it...or it dissipates, and everything goes back to the way it was. I'm CEO of CatCo, you're Supergirl...”

“And?”

“And…” Cat breathed. “We figure out what that means now that there's...this.”

Kara exhaled, tracing her fingers along Cat’s arm, sending shivers, goosebumps, down her body.

“I’m holding out for the later,” she whispered.

They continued kissing, wrapped up together, limbs tangled, touching gently, letting their doubts, their questions, dissolve into silence.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Kara pulled the sheets up over her eyes, trying to drown out the sunlight, until she realized the linen felt cooler than usual, slipping past her naked skin, reminding her this wasn't any ordinary Tuesday.

A smile crept across her lips as she turned over, searching with her hands for the feeling of the woman she'd held all night, who'd _let_ her hold her all night, caught up together as their breath mingled and limbs danced, giving her the best night of sleep she'd had since she revealed herself to the world.

But her hands came up empty. She opened her eyes, groaning as she sat up, realizing that once again, Cat was nowhere to be found, hoping to all that was good in the world that she wasn't regretting and second guessing, plotting her apologies and excuses in the other room.

She foraged through the pile of clothes strung out across the bedroom, pulling on her shorts and tee shirt before venturing forth, finding her boss stretched out on the floor between the living room and the kitchen, back arched into downward dog. The grey tights and dark green sports tank she wore stretched against her muscles as they worked to keep her in position, breath heavy but sonorous, filling the steamy, morning light with sound.

Kara leaned against the brick wall, arms folded across her chest, watching.

“So much for breakfast in bed.”

Cat smirked, folding onto her knees, into chaturanga, before pushing up into plank, exhaling deeply as she rolled over.

“When have you ever known me to sleep in?” she quipped. “I guess I'm just a morning person...and a night owl. I don't sleep much.”

“That makes two of us,” Kara smiled. “Except after last night, I think I could have slept all day. If I wasn't so hungry.”

“I get it,” Cat shook her head. “I'm starving too. Do you want Noonan’s?”

Kara’s eyes lit up. She bent down, taking Cat’s face in her hands, kissing her softly, before sprinting to her laptop.

* * *

 

“Do you ever use your kitchen, or is it purely decoration?” Cat asked, sipping her coffee as she watched Kara devour her third cinnamon bun, moving on to an egg and cheese sandwich.

“Sometimes!” Kara defended. “For...toast...and tea.”

“You do know ‘breakfast is the most important meal of the day’ doesn't mean it's the only meal, right?”

“Obviously,” she chewed. “There’s also potstickers.”

Cat shook her head, taking a bite of her scone, something she normally never would have eaten, but feeling like she needed carbs to replenish all the energy she'd spent last night.

“I guess I'll have to cook us dinner sometime,” she mused. “But only if you promise to help. You might learn something.”

“Deal,” Kara smiled.

Cat took a deep breath, taking another sip of coffee as she tapped her fingers against the table.

“I did get some work done this morning. I sent an email to HR asking them to collect resumes for a new assistant.”

“Wait...you're really firing Missy?” Kara scoffed. “I thought that was a joke.”

“She's ill-equipped for this job. Her sense of humor is non-existent.”

“But...but she did bring all your clothes on Saturday!” Kara reminded, trying to defend the person she herself had hired. “Why don't you just give her a little more time. I'm sure she…”

“Will never be you,” Cat sighed.

“Oh…” Kara smirked, taking a deep, self-satisfying breath. “I see. Well...that _is_ true. She can't be me. No one can.”

“Don't let it go to your head,” Cat warned.

“No, but really,” Kara got up from the stool, sauntering over to Cat as the older woman watched her, rolling her eyes, pretending not to be affected by the way Kara’s messy hair hung around her shoulders, skin glowing. “No one can be me...because no one can do this.”

She ran her fingers across Cat’s back, tickling her neck, as she circled her. Cat closed her eyes, gripping her mug.

“No one…” Kara continued. “No assistant...gets to see how beautiful you are...when you're lying in bed...or on the couch...wearing nothing but that look on your face, the one you're making right now…”

Cat glared, eyes boring into her, lips curling up as she feigned indifference, frowning for only a second as Kara plucked the coffee from her hands and pushed it away, playing with her hair.

“No one gets to hear the sounds you make...when my fingers...are inside you…”

“Someone likes to talk dirty,” Cat buzzed. “And is feeling very confident.”

“Should I not?” Kara took a step back, though she was pretty sure she wasn't off base. “I mean...I am the only one...right?”

Cat couldn't help but laugh a little, face turning red as she shook out her hair, pulling Kara’s body close to hers.

“Because…” Kara continued, her act beginning to fall apart. “I hadn't thought about it until now, but...I mean...if you have other people in your life...I...I guess I could...”

“No,” Cat spoke clearly, loudly, wanting to make her point. “Something tells me you couldn't. But it doesn't matter, because you're right. There isn't anyone else.”

“Yeah?”

“You've managed my schedule,” Cat breathed. “When was the last time you saw me on a date?”

“Um,” Kara tried to think, but not too hard. “I guess...never? At least not since I've known you.”

“Exactly,” Cat nodded. “And do you think I'd just throw myself at my most valued employee, not to mention, the most powerful woman in this city, other than myself, if it was just...some game...a silly whim I had while being forced to shack up here with you?”

Kara bit her lip, beaming at the slew of compliments Cat threw at her even amidst the mild scolding.

“I guess not,” she smirked.

“Then I'd say you don't have anything to worry about,” Cat huffed, stealing back her coffee, taking another sip, before Kara snatched it away again, grabbing her face, kissing her hard, basking in the feeling of Cat’s hands wrapping around her.

She pulled her to her feet, sliding fingers into Cat’s hair, burying her face in her neck, kissing her pulse. Cat’s hands went straight to Kara’s shorts, squeezing her globes as she rose up on tiptoes, trying to maintain some control as Kara’s hands slid under the elastic of her shirt.

The familiar, annoying shriek of a phone began buzzing in the other room.

“Uuuuugh,” the younger woman sighed, leaning her forehead against Cat’s.

“Duty calls,” Cat smirked, kissing her again before letting her fetch her phone from the bedroom.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara answered.

“We need you at the DEO, now,” Alex reported. “We might be onto something.”

“Really?” Kara swallowed, suddenly having very selfish, mixed feelings about this whole situation being resolved, knowing that was crazy. “What…”

“I'll tell you when you get here. Bring Ms. Grant with you.”

“Of course. On our way,” she hung up.

“Have we been summoned to the Bat cave?”

Kara shook her head, glaring playfully.

“That's not funny,” she sighed. “We don't talk about Gotham. Not in this house.”

“Fine,” Cat teased, pulling her shirt over her head, leaving it on the floor. “I guess we'd better get dressed then.” 

Kara watched the muscles in her back, the shy tease of breasts through her arms, before she disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

“What took so long?” Alex chided when they got to the DEO.

“Hey, only one of us has super speed,” Kara reminded. “And the other doesn't mind using up all the hot water.”

She stole a look at Cat, who glared back, eyes sparkling, betraying that she wasn't serious.

“Ooo, do I sense some tension?” Lucy smirked. “Is your new roommate situation tougher than you thought?”

“Not exactly…” Cat breathed, continuing to glare.

Kara pursed her lips, shaking it off as she looked away.

“What’s the new development?” she asked, changing the subject as they followed Alex into the main atrium, stopping in her tracks when she saw Winn sitting at a console, along with James. “Oh...hey guys.”

“Hey stranger,” Winn smiled. “Stomach feeling better?”

“What?” she asked, forgetting about the dumpling battle that had gone down the other night. “Oh, right. Yeah, it's fine. Never better.”

“I asked Winn to help conduct some computer models for us,” Hank spoke. “We've received reports from the EPA and NASA that since last night, ozone depletion has receded by thirty percent.”

“Wait,” James stopped him. “I thought scientists determined holes in the ozone couldn't be reversed.”

“They were wrong,” Hank confirmed. “Our calculations prove that something is causing the Earth’s temperature to drop rapidly and reduce the number of chlorofluorocarbons in the atmosphere, causing the lacerations to close up.”

“With the models I've mapped out, if the pattern continues, the entire ozone shield between the troposphere and the stratosphere will be back to maximum capacity by...sometime later this week,” Winn shared.

“Amazing,” Cat shook her head. “Does that mean whatever attacked me is gone, if the damage has been reversed? How is that possible?”

“That, we don't know,” Hank sighed. “But that's precisely what we need to figure out if we're going to beat this thing for good.”

“We need to learn what’s driving the earth’s regeneration,” Lucy added. “What other effects have been documented in the past twelve hours?”

“Sea levels balancing out, greenhouse gases falling back to normal,” Hank reported. “In fact, the Sinharaja and Tongass rainforests have reported an uptick in vegetation growth that defies all botanical possibilities.”

Kara suddenly felt like she was hit with a wave of dizziness, looking over at Cat, who caught her eye as she tried to control the blush creeping up her neck.

“You mean,” Kara swallowed. “There...trees...are...growing rapidly?”

“Exactly,” Hank looked at her strangely.

“Well...that's great!” Kara threw her hands up in the air, clapping them together. “I mean...gotta love trees! I know I do. Just...the shade they provide and all the...carbon dioxide…”

“Anyone else have any _relevant_ theories as to what might be the catalyst for this?” he interrupted.

Kara’s eyes continued to wander around the room as she crossed her arms, rocking back and forth on her heels, until she caught Alex staring at her. She looked away, then back, as her sister continued to watch, eyes darting between she and Cat, who was uncharacteristically quiet, looking down at her nails, her Louboutins, trying to stay unnoticed.

“Yeah, Kara,” Alex finally chimed in. “Any ideas?”

“No! I...I don't know,” Kara tried not to choke, looking around the room at all the people who knew her best.

“Kara, what's your deal?” Winn whispered. “Did you eat Twizzlers for breakfast again? I told you not to do that.”

“Twizzlers?” Cat scrunched up her nose. “I'm the first to stress eat candy, but Twizzlers…”

“I'm fine! Guys...everything...is fine. I want to know what awesome thing is causing this just as much as the next person. So...ideas? Anyone?”

Kara looked desperately at her sister, praying she would keep her mouth shut.

“We’ll keep you posted if we find anything,” Hank told her. “In the meantime, I think it's safer for Ms. Grant to remain in quarantine, even though I understand you're eager to get back to work.”

“Thank you,” Cat nodded. “I...agree. It's better this way…to be safe.”

“Right. Stay with Kara until we're sure you're in the clear. Anything you can tell us on the empathic front?”

“No. Just that...everything seems to be going...well...again,” Cat breathed, smiling a little oddly. “I'll be happy, though...to get back to work. See my son.”

Kara bit her lip, trying to keep it together, feeling her heart pulled in a million directions.

“Good,” he put a hand on her shoulder. “Keep doing what you've been doing, and I think you'll be alright.”

“Ms. Grant’s an empath!?” Winn squeaked. “Like...Deanna Troi empath? When did this...when was someone gonna…”

“Oh, Winn,” James shook his head. “Always two steps behind the game. We gotta work on your reporter skills, man.”

“I'm a tech guy, why do I need…wait, don't change the subject! Ms. Grant, you're an empath? How does that even…”

“She can fill you in later,” Alex interrupted. “Run another projection on the ozone stratification.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Winn snapped back to his keyboard, afraid to ask any more questions.

As they dispersed, Cat looked at Kara, wishing she had telepathic abilities and could communicate without words, wanting to know exactly what they should do.

“Let's go,” Kara mouthed, turning towards the exit, trying to slip away, before feeling a very strong hand on her shoulder halt her escape.

“I don't think so,” Alex whispered. “You two, with me. Now.”

* * *

 

Once they were in an exam room, Alex closed the door behind them. She turned around to face the two women standing before her, both looking equally defiant. Kara stood with hands on hips, trying to appear tough in her uniform, which always made her feel like she had the upper hand. But with this, she was doing everything she could not to curl into a ball on the floor and melt through the air ducts.

Cat crossed her arms in front of her, eyes narrowed, lips pressed together as she huffed, growing more impatient by the second, doing everything she could not to look at Kara, her own nerves almost drowning out the sound of anyone else's.

“So,” Alex began. “You want to just tell me, or do I need to ask?”

“I don't know what you're implying,” Cat spoke first. “Nor do I appreciate the tone with which you're implying it, so whatever it is, you might as well go ahead and…”

“She knows,” Kara swallowed. “About...my powers. I told her before anything happened...I wanted to make sure it wasn't…”

“So something did happen?” Alex sighed, trying not to sound angry, or freaked out. “I mean...did you…”

“Yes,” Kara breathed.

She looked over at Cat, who was still glaring defiantly, even as she anxiously tapped her foot against the concrete floor.

“Okay,” Alex nodded slowly. “Well...that's…”

“None of your business, as far as I'm concerned,” Cat growled.

“Oh I agree,” Alex glared through her smile. “Except for the fact that whatever hold you've got on my sister is making the world vacillate between total destruction and utopian paradise.”

“I didn't force her into anything,” Cat argued. “And I don't have to explain myself to you, regardless.”

“No, you don't,” Alex shook her head. “But, it's only going to get harder for me to keep this from the others, especially Hank. How am I supposed to pretend I don't know what’s going on when clearly…”

“Alex, please,” Kara stepped a little closer. “I know it's a lot to ask, but...can you please not say anything? If we have to, then I will, but...can't we just consider it a miracle? The world isn't ending anymore, it's thriving. I don't know why, but if it's connected at all to what happens when... shouldn't you be happy for me? For all of us?”

Alex bit the inside of her lip. She paced a little, resting her hands on the metal table, trying to muster the support she knew she needed to give, but feeling overrun by fear.

“I'm a scientist,” she sighed. “I go by what makes sense. I know your powers are based in science too, but this...is beyond what my training and research have prepared me for. To think that the fate of the planet rests in the reaction you have when you're...aroused...by another person? Not just any person…your boss? CEO of one of the largest media outlets in the world? Kara, that's a pretty big pill for anyone to swallow. It sounds...”

“I know it does,” Kara shook her head. “I don't understand it either. All I know is how I feel, and that I'm lucky enough...to have found someone that makes me feel this way.”

Cat was very quiet. She continued crossing her arms, looking down at her shoes.

“Okay,” Alex threw up her hands. “If it's really that simple, I will stay out of it and just be happy for you. But I'm also your sister, and I don't know that I can trust that this won't end up somehow plastered all over some tabloid blog site, or…”

“Do you really think I’d let that happen?” Cat finally spoke. “All I've ever done is try to present Supergirl in the best possible light, give people the hero they need, give other women the example they deserve. I wasn't expecting...things to happen like this either, but they did. I tried to fight it...but I couldn't. You know as well as anyone what...a gift...to this world...Kara is. Do you really think I'd do anything to hurt her?”

Alex closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she looked back at her sister, wishing this were easier, that she knew where she was coming from, that she could predict the future and protect her should this be too good to be true.

“I will keep this between us,” she breathed. “For now. But if anything goes wrong...I'm gonna need you to tell Hank.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara hugged her tightly. “I'm sorry. I know this is…”

“Don't be sorry,” Alex shook her head. “It's my job to try to understand.”

She watched Ms. Grant closely over Kara’s shoulder. Cat swallowed hard, feeling all of Alex’s protectiveness, her skepticism, thankful Kara had such profound support, but worried she may never be able to live up to her standards. With all the fame, money, and power she'd acquired, she hadn't felt this inadequate or scrutinized in quite some time, at least not in the eyes of anyone that mattered.

“What do we do now?” Kara asked.

“I guess...what you've been doing,” Alex shrugged. “Sorry...this is just too…”

“Would you be having such a difficult time if it was James?” Cat asked, trying not to sound venomous. “Instead of me?”

Kara turned beet red, looking down at the floor, hating that her two favorite people couldn’t just get along, but also glad Cat was able to hold her own.

“I…” Alex froze, wanting to defend herself, but resisting. “You're right. You're totally right. But it's not because you're a woman. It's…”

“My age?” Cat continued.

“I guess...I have some work to do,” Alex swallowed. “I will own up to that.”

She tried to look at Cat a little more kindly, showing she was willing to examine the prejudice she didn't even realize she had, before turning back to Kara.

“Maybe you should try consulting Alura again,” Alex offered.

“Good idea,” Kara agreed.

* * *

 

Alex led them to the holochamber, where Kara pressed her hand to the keyboard.

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Kara nodded. “Both of you. Please.”

They entered the room, allowing the doors to swish shut behind them. Alex loaded the program, and seconds later, Alura appeared.

“Hello, Supergirl.”

“Hi…” Kara started. “Oh, um...you can call me Kara again, actually. Thanks, mom.”

Kara glanced over at Cat, who smiled back softly, even as she appeared lost in the enormity of what was transpiring.

“Alright, Kara,” Alura affirmed. “How may I assist you?”

“I know you told me I needed to figure out this...death, apocalypse, demon thing...myself, and I've been trying, but I was hoping you might have more information that could help me.”

“It is possible,” Alura nodded. “What is your question?”

“Well…” Kara swallowed, wishing she'd at least been able to have the “sex talk” with her actual mother, in person, wondering if that would have made this any less awkward. “I've...discovered something about myself. A new power, one I didn't know I, or any Kryptonians, for that matter, were capable of. It's...it happens when I...sexually…”

“The Gaia Effect,” Alura stated solemnly, hopefully, recognition spreading across her face.

“The...there's a name for it?” Kara breathed.

“On Krypton, there were once many gods and goddesses, who along with Rao, created the heavens and the planets,” Alura began. “Over time, however, much like on Earth, these stories were considered myths, rewritten to support the ruling class, the patriarchal order that developed within our society. Those in power even went so far as to corrupt the only remaining goddess, Cythonna, spreading lies about who she was and what her intentions were.”

“That's...awful,” Kara shook her head.

“Though not surprising...” Cat rolled her eyes.

“Without dark, there cannot be light,” Alura continued. “But because Cythonna’s powers were seen as a threat to Rao’s, it was decided that she must be contained. Rao banished her into the red sun of Krypton, where it is said he watches over her, preventing her from having children or creating any more deities in her wake.”

“That’s...seriously fucked,” Alex sighed under her breath.

“But there were some Kryptonian women who did not accept this version of our history,” Alura went on. “They believed there were other goddesses, powerful and benevolent, from whom we could still learn much. They began studying the mythos of other planets and cultures, including Earth’s, at the same time that Kryptonian scientists began experimenting with pulsars and other low level yellow suns to learn about what our bodies could achieve if our red sun didn't stifle them. They learned of our potential for super strength, speed, every ability you and your cousin have today. But they also learned about an additional power, one that only Kryptonian women possessed, a sexual energy that could spawn new life, and perhaps alleviate the damage that was already sending Krypton into disrepair. They were successful in harnessing enough power to complete several experiments, fostering new vegetation in regions that had not seen any growth for decades, even bringing some specimens that had gone extinct back to life.”

“That's…” Kara was blown away by this. “But...why didn't they use it then to…”

“The government would not hear of this. They forced the women to discontinue their experiments, taking away their access to any material from the yellow suns, allowing them only to theorize whether, if properly harnessed, with enough access to a sun as large as Earth’s, it could be possible to save the planet from extinction. This was years before you were born, Kara. Before Astra and I were even born. It was only through my own research, in looking for an alternative to Myriad, that I discovered record of this in government archives. I shared the information with Astra, but by then, it was too late. You were just a child when we sent you away. I did not want to burden you then, but I held on to this knowledge should you ever discover it for yourself one day.”

The room was silent. Kara absorbed everything, slowly, painfully, filled with anger and also hope, a strange mix of grieving all over again for the home she lost while hanging onto any glimmer of salvation for her new world.

“So...there was another way to save Krypton,” she swallowed, clenching her jaw. “If our female ancestors had been allowed to follow their instincts, they could have used their abilities…”

“It is possible, had they been allowed to secure a stable energy source that would have activated our powers on Krypton, but we can never know if it would have been enough to save our planet,” Alura shook her head. “There is a chance, however, that it can save yours now.”

Kara stepped back a little, fists tight, reeling.

“So...you're saying my powers...are really enough?” she asked. “I can stop the entity from accelerating the planet's destruction, and restore it back to the way it was?”

“Yes, Kara,” Alura nodded. “But you would not be able to do so without the help of others. You are extremely potent, but your powers can only do so much, because you are not human. Humans must also aid in resurrecting the Earth and maintaining her health for future generations, humans of every gender, every segment of society. All must do their part. They are the ones who have fed the fury of this apocalyptic nightmare. They must be part of the solution. And still, together, you will not, can not, bring her back to her original state without destroying the progress, the civilization, humans have erected. A balance must be achieved between the natural and synthetic worlds. But, with their help, your powers should be enough to keep the entity at bay.”

“That's…a lot of responsibility,” Kara sighed.

“It is your destiny,” Alura smiled. “You are the only living being left with this ability, but you must work with the earthlings to properly channel it. It is now up to you to move forward, to decide whether you will accept the task of continuing to foster love and peace across the planet, and help others recognize their own potential as well.”

Kara took a deep breath, stealing a look over at Cat, who was very quiet, very still as she watched the hologram flicker before them.

“And...what if…” Kara began hesitantly, swallowing. “For some reason…we can't...fulfill our destiny…what…”

“I cannot answer that,” Alura told her. “The data only goes so far. Without any examples of full implementation, I can't offer more beyond what I've already shared.”

Kara nodded slowly, realizing her mother couldn't have known exactly how these powers would develop under the Earth’s sun, or that they were enhanced by a specific, focused desire, an attraction greater than any other she'd experienced earlier in life. These were all new developments in the research her foremothers began long ago. They never knew the powers were capable of drawing out their demonic counterpart since they’d only harnessed it on a small scale. It was up to Kara to extend their vision, to learn whether it could actually be the key to Earth’s salvation.

“Alright,” she closed her eyes. “Thanks, mom.”

She signaled to Alex to shut down the program. The lights came back on.

“Well,” Alex swallowed, looking back and forth between her sister and Cat. “I guess it’s a good thing you never fired Kara all those times you…”

“Alex,” Kara sighed. “Come on.”

“I don’t know if I can keep this a secret,” Alex shook her head. “The stakes are too high.”

“ _You promised_ ,” Kara reminded. “I know, it’s…”

“What happens when you start fighting? Huh?” Alex crossed her arms. “Or, if she decides it isn't profitable to be seen with...”

“Do you honestly have such a low opinion of me?” Cat stepped towards her, hands balled into fists. “How dare...”

“Stop!” Kara stepped between them. “Enough. Alex, I get why you’re afraid, but you have to trust me. Cat’s been there for me...in ways...I’ve never even told you about, but I realize now I should have. You don’t know her like I do. None of us know exactly what’s going to happen. This is all so new...but...I have to believe in the future, Alex. All I’m asking is for you to believe in me too, like you always have. Please.”

Alex shook her head, turning towards the door, then back, face painted with anxiety and uncertainty.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed. “I...I know...that you’re a good person, Cat. I do. And I do believe in you, Kara, I’m just not used to trusting your powers in...conjunction with someone else’s. I don’t want this to be the end. For any of us.”

“It won’t be,” Kara assured, summoning all of her confidence, even if some of it was a facade.

She hugged her sister tightly, trying to make her feel that no matter what happened, no matter who she was with, their bond would remain the same.

“Alright,” Alex sniffed. “Go. Be happy. But if anything goes wrong, I’m gonna need you to come back and defend me to Hank.”

“I will,” Kara smiled a little, still hoping she wouldn’t have to tell him about any of this, knowing it was likely inevitable.

“Okay,” Alex pulled back, holding her sister’s shoulders as she smiled at her bravely. “I’ll give you two some space.”

She walked through the doors, letting them swish behind her, leaving them alone in the cold, octogonal room.

Kara sighed, stepping close to Cat, sensing her doubts, her questions, underneath the frustration.

“I know...this is a lot. Much more than I’m sure you were expecting when…”

“No,” Cat breathed. “I didn’t know exactly...how dire the circumstances would be...but I knew this wouldn’t be...typical. I guess that’s another reason why I denied it for so long.”

Kara nodded slowly, looking down at her feet.

“You’re not...stuck with me, you know,” she whispered.

“Aren’t I?” Cat shook her head. “You heard what your computer-mother said. Without help, you won’t be able to stop this.”

“I know...I just mean...you and me...we aren’t...I don’t want you to feel...trapped. We still don't know exactly what...our connection...means, why the entity is after you, and not me.”

Cat swallowed. She looked around at the metal and rock bulkheads, pacing a little, before turning back to Kara, standing close, waiting for the younger woman’s cobalt eyes to meet hers.

“Oh I think we do,” she breathed.

Kara stood still, pulse surging through her veins, staring into Cat’s eyes as the older woman slowly reached out, touching her face.

Suddenly, her phone began to buzz. She closed her eyes, sighing as she removed it from her pocket.

“It’s Carter.”

Kara nodded, encouraging her to take the call.

“Hi sweetie,” Cat answered, continuing to pace around the room. “I...I miss you too. So much...I know it seems like everything’s fine, but we still don’t…”

Kara began pacing too, feeling guilty for keeping them apart, knowing it wasn’t totally her fault, but understanding how scared he must be, what it was like to have to come to grips with the threat of your parents’ mortality.

“I...I don’t know, honey...I want to, but...Lunch? I...maybe…”

She looked up at Kara, eyes heavy, desperate for an affirmation. Kara nodded before she could fully think it through.

“I can do lunch. Yes. I’ll text you the address. Alright? See you soon.”

She hung up, sighing deeply as she tucked her phone back into her pocket.

“How am I supposed to do this?” Cat shook her head. “I can’t be alone with him, and it’s not like Supergirl can be seen brunching in midtown.”

“I’ll go,” she told her. “As Kara. Not as Supergirl.”

“Fine,” she swallowed. “But how will that explain to Carter why Supergirl’s not there, if she’s the one protecting me?”

“I don’t know yet,” Kara admitted. “We’ll figure it out on the way there. I just have to stop at home to change first.”

Cat wanted to trust that it would all work out, thankful she was getting to see her son, but overwrought with questions swirling through her mind about everything beyond that.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

“Mom!” Carter ran across the restaurant, throwing his arms around her waist, hugging her like he’d never let her go again. Cat squeezed him tight, burying her face in his hair, kissing the top of his head, holding back tears as best she could, even though they had secured the back room at one of her favorite little cafes in National City.

“God,” she breathed, clutching him harder to her chest. “How could you possibly grow so much in a week and a half? You must be two inches taller.”

“Nah,” he shied away. “You just missed me. That’s all.”

He turned to Kara next, giving her a hug almost as generous as the one he gave his mom.

“Hi Carter,” she smiled.

Cat looked at the two of them, unable to stop the soft grin from making it’s way across her cheeks.

“What are you doing here?” he asked excitedly. “Where’s Supergirl?”

“Oh she’s watching,” Kara informed him, looking out the window towards the sky. “Patrolling the city from above, making sure nothing goes wrong.”

“It must suck not being able to just eat lunch like a regular person,” he frowned.

“Yeah…” Kara sighed. “I’m sure it does. But hey, I'll eat enough for both of us. Besides, I’m happy to see you!”

“I’m happy to see you too,” he smiled, taking a seat next to his mom.

“So, what have you been up to?” Cat asked as she spread her napkin across her lap. “How’s school? I hope your father hasn’t been letting you slack on homework.”

“School’s fine,” Carter reported. “I’ve been working on a robotics project based on some of Maxwell Lord’s final research.”

Cat and Kara both froze. They hadn’t thought about Max in the past few days, and both felt a bit guilty for it, though Cat had been in touch with some of his board members about setting up a memorial fund or monument downtown in his honor.

“That’s great,” Cat swallowed, taking a sip of her water. “I know he inspired you. I’m sure it’s not easy…”

“Yeah,” Carter sighed. “I feel really bad about it. What’s gonna happen now? With his company? Who’s going to take over?” 

“It hasn’t been decided,” Cat said. “But who knows. Maybe one day, you will.”

“I don’t know,” Carter shook his head. “I’d have to get into a really good college first.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Kara chimed in. “You're super smart! Anything’s possible.”

“We’ll see,” he smiled, blushing a little.

They continued to talk about school and Carter’s extra curriculars as they ate. He was majorly impressed with how many pancakes Kara could put away.

“Does every meal have to be a contest with you?” Cat scolded, taking another bite of her nicoise salad, eyeing Kara across the table.

“Not every meal,” Kara continued to chew, eyes narrowing, careful not to be too playful, knowing Carter was very perceptive.

“What have you been up to, mom?” he finally asked. “What’s living with Supergirl like?”

Cat tried not to choke on her water, dabbing her mouth with her napkin before turning back to her plate.

“Fine,” she smiled. “Nothing unusual, really, other than the obvious.”

“Does she live in a cave?”

“Why does everyone always think that?” Kara blurted. “I mean...she’s just a normal girl, like anyone else, except for her powers.”

“And being an alien,” Carter reminded. “And I’m sure she has all kinds of cool gadgets and weapons in case she needs them.”

“Not really,” Kara shook her head. “She’s pretty much got all she needs in these.”

She held up her hands, then dropped them down against the table, forgetting herself, realizing she needed to play it much, much cooler.

“How do you know so much about her?” Carter asked curiously. “I mean...I know you’ve met her, but…”

“She’s friends with your mom,” Kara answered. “And...any friend of your mom is...a friend of mine.”

Cat glanced at her sharply, kicking her a little under the table. Kara scrunched up her nose, pressing down her squeak, before going back to her pancakes.

“That’s cool,” Carter smiled. “I know she doesn’t need that much help with extra tech. That’s why I like her.”

“Yeah?” Kara asked, a little too excitedly.

“Yeah,” Carter nodded. “I mean...that and...she’s really nice. And pretty.”

Cat sighed, smirking at Kara, shaking her head as she took another bite.

* * *

 

After lunch, they waited outside for Carter’s ride to show up, his father sending a town car for him, per usual, rather than facing his ex-wife. Cat couldn’t blame him.

“When can I come home?” Carter asked, hugging his mother again as the car pulled up to the curb.

“Soon, sweetie,” she sighed, rubbing his back. “I have to buy us a new home first. And fill it with some of the things we lost.”

“As long as you’re there, I don’t care what else we have,” Carter squeezed tighter.

Cat couldn’t stop the tears now. She quickly wiped them away, wanting to stay strong for his sake.

“Soon,” she told him again. “Why don’t you look through the real estate listings, send me some ideas?”

“Okay,” he breathed, letting go, turning to Kara.

“I’ll tell Supergirl you said hi,” she smiled. “I’m sure it’ll make her day to know how much you like her.”

“Don’t make it weird,” he shook his head.

Kara laughed hard at that, hearing some of Cat in his tone for the first time.

“I won’t make it weird,” she scoffed. “I promise.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, hugging her again before pulling away. “And don’t worry. I like you too, you know.”

Kara beamed back at him, heart spilling over with how sweet and smart and kind he was.

“Love you, mom!” he waved as he got into the car.

“Love you,” she sniffed.

As the driver pulled away, she threw on her sunglasses, digging through her purse as they waited for their own car to pull up on the side of the building, away from the more heavily populated sidewalk. 

“He’s such a great kid,” Kara continued to shine as she looked at Cat. “And you’re an amazing mom.”

“Thanks,” Cat sighed. “It doesn't feel like it right now. And I’m afraid that’s two sons of mine with crushes on you.”

“Oh god,” Kara shook her head. “Let’s just hope he grows out of it.”

Cat smirked a little as they continued to watch for their car, but Kara could tell something else was bothering her. She hoped it was just missing Carter, worrying about him, but as the silence continued on their ride back to the apartment, she started to get more concerned. She knew Carter’s crush on her wasn’t a huge deal, nor was Adam’s for that matter. They’d deal with all of that when the time came. But Cat appeared to be more troubled by the second.

When they walked through the door, she dropped her purse on a stool before going straight to the kitchen, pouring herself a shot of whiskey, downing it, before pouring another full glass, sipping this time, keeping her eyes planted on the counter.

“Cat,” Kara finally spoke, playing a little with the belt buckle on her dress as she approached. “What’s...”

“What?” Cat looked up, broken from her reverie, taking another sip as she spun around to the table.

“What’s wrong?” Kara swallowed.

“Nothing,” she insisted, taking another long sip, rubbing her neck as she stretched. “I just...felt like a drink. I miss the decanter in my office.”

“Maybe…” Kara began again. “We can go back...to the office. Soon.”

“Well,” Cat sighed, tracing her hand across the wooden butcher block. “Considering the board continues sending emails asking when the cut off is for selecting an interim CEO, not to mention editor-in-chief, I should hope so. I’ve done all I can to keep things running, and James...has been a big help, but I can only stave them off for so long.”

Kara bit her lip, resting her fingertips against the table, tracing the pattern of the wood.

“It will all be okay,” she tried to assure. “Just...give it a few more days, then...I’m sure we’ll…”

“What?” Cat looked up at her, eyes still full to the brim. “What will we do, Kara?”

“I don’t…” she faltered. “I don’t know...what do you mean?”

“You really think we can keep going like this?” she breathed. “I have a son. I have to find us a place to live, together. Then...what? Do you come over every so often, steal in through the window at night after he’s gone to sleep, so we can...keep the world from falling apart?”

“I know you have a son,” Kara told her, steadily. “I adore your son. I would like to be there for him too, as much as I…”

“How are you going to be there?” Cat shrugged. “Do I explain to him that his mother’s sleeping with one of her employees, or do I tell him I’m dating the elusive superhero he’s obsessed with? How does any of this...”

“I don’t know!” Kara finally yelled. “I didn’t...I didn't think about how everything would work when…”

“That's right. You didn’t,” Cat sighed, eyes burning as she held on to her whiskey, pacing. “Neither did I. And now here we are, charged with saving the world again, only this time, it’s not a quick and easy solution. It’s not just something we do once, even twice, and everything’s solved. It’s more than that, a whole...life...potentially...of me pleasing you and you pleasing me, not just for each other, but for everyone else. It’s life or death, for us and every living thing connected to us.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara shook her head. “No...you know what? I’m not sorry! I won’t apologize for how I feel, not anymore. I _wanted_ this. I wanted you, and I would have wanted you even if there wasn’t some crazy, larger purpose to it. _That_ I didn’t ask for. That’s just part of who I am, of who we are, the sad, twisted paradox that is my life!”

Cat remained silent, face red as she listened.

“All I’ve ever wanted was to be normal,” Kara swallowed. “To find a job I felt passionate about. Be with someone who made me feel like I do right now. I know that might sound ridiculous, or cliche, but it's true. I didn’t want to be a hero, but that’s who I am, and some days I love it and some days I wish I was still back on Krypton, where I didn’t have the burden of being so strong. But the past few days...I’ve missed Krypton less than I ever have, because I finally feel like maybe, just maybe, I can have all the things I wanted. I can have that normal, fulfilling life that everyone talks about but not everyone gets to have. And I won’t run away from it.”

“In what fantasy world could I possibly be your chance at ‘normal?’” Cat balked. “You're twenty four years old. I’m over fifty. I have a son, _two_ sons, technically, and I’ve got the whole world watching, waiting to seize whatever details they can about my personal life and use them to tear me down, like they do with any successful woman, waiting for me to fall. What do you think they’d do with this, huh? What will they do when they find out I'm an empath, or that I've somehow fooled myself into thinking I can do my job, raise my son, and moonlight as some kind of supernatural sex muse? How is any of that even close to ‘normal?’”

“Because,” Kara breathed, tears falling down her cheeks. “All of those things, every one of them, that you mentioned...are exactly the reasons why I love you.”

Kara’s breath caught at her own words, chest pounding, shoulders freezing up as she realized what she’d said.

Cat stood very still, jaw clenched, lips pressed together, breathing through her nose, eyes set afire as she stared back.

“You love me?” Cat whispered, swallowing as she continued to stand firm, hands on hips, holding her drink so tight that the ice cubes rattled against the glass.

“Yes,” Kara breathed. “I love you. I have loved you...before I even knew I had a chance. Before I knew I loved you like I do now, back when you were just my boss, and I was just your assistant. I love the way you’ve fought, so hard, to be the person you are today, even though you had so many people telling you you couldn’t. I love...your heart...how it shines through even when you’re not wanting it to. I love your strength, your conviction, the way...you arrange your food on your plate before you eat it. How you play with your glasses and walk into a room like you know everyone’s watching, and...the way you call people out for being sexist. How much you care. And how much you love Carter. How you save all the articles you’ve written, the ones you like most, to a special folder on your computer, and…” 

She took a breath as Cat stepped closer, putting her drink on the table, pacing forward, one foot before the other, until she was standing so close.

“That folder...isn't just for things...that I wrote…” she whispered. “It has other coverage, photos...mostly of you.”

Kara exhaled, looking down at her feet, then back into Cat’s eyes, as she took a step closer.

“I wasn’t going to mention that.”

“Well,” Cat swallowed. “You should. Because I look at that folder whenever I need a break from the rest of the news, when I need to feel like the world isn’t actually crumbling. I look at that...and I look up, at you. Or at least I did, before I moved you to your new office, which, by the way, was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do…but I did it. Because I wanted what's best for you, and because...because I love you too.”

Kara sighed, tears streaming as she inched ever closer, bringing her forehead to Cat’s, leaning in, as she reached for her hands.

“And that...more than anything...terrifies me,” Cat shook her head. “Because it feels impossible, and because...I don’t want to fuck it up. I’ve never been successful...in relationships...but I’ve also never felt like this. And I’m just so, so scared...of fucking it up. Not just because if we do, the world might end tomorrow...but because...I do love you...like I’ve never loved anyone.”

Kara ran her fingers over her cheek, brushing against the bone, tracing her smile lines, bringing her other hand to her face, thumbing against her lips as they parted. She leaned forward, meeting her lips as she kissed her, feeling Cat’s hands against the small of her back, pressing against her as their lips did the work, sweeping and lapping and folding together, over and over, as their noses met and their tongues searched and slipped.

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist, pulling her closer, as if it were even possible. Cat breathed her in, soaking up the truth, the warm, tantalizing veracity of Kara’s love, shaking as she allowed herself to really feel it, to know it as fact, something she couldn't rationalize or hide from or explain away. It was all there, in every kiss, every heartbeat.

Kara drove them back through the living room, stumbling against the coffee table, over the rug, against the couch, pushing Cat down until she was seated and straddled. She refused to let up from her mouth, tracing her lips with her tongue, running her hands through her gold waves. She trembled at the way Cat shook in her arms, opening her eyes between kisses, green, glowing orbs sparkling up at her, filled with gratitude and certainty, languishing as Kara worked at the buttons on her navy blouse, undoing the latches before sliding the silk open.

She dove in with her hands, taking a handful of breast and lace, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world, because it was. She moved her lips to Cat’s neck, licking and teasing her way down to her collarbones, continuing to undo each button all the way to her stomach, before tracing her fingers over soft, tense abs.

Cat gasped, digging her nails into Kara’s back.

“I’m...relieved...this isn't just sex...” she breathed. “But...even if it was...I’d take it…”

Kara laughed against her neck, biting down on her skin, just enough to feel how soft it was, sending shivers through Cat’s body, into her clenching sex, into her knees and her calves and her toes. She took Cat’s hands, looking at them closely, her knuckles, her rings, the way her pinkies bent a little from writing so much, kissing them gently, reverently.

“No one’s ever looked at me like that…” Cat whispered. “The way you do.”

Kara smiled broadly, kissing her fingers again, bringing them to her lips, before taking off her glasses, slowly sliding off her lap and onto the floor, kneeling before her, looking up from below.

“I want you to feel...worshipped,” she breathed, reaching for the zipper at Cat’s side, sliding it down her leg. “I want you to feel...how much...I love you...with all your senses…”

Cat closed her eyes, seeing red, feeling Kara’s love and lust and admiration swimming before her, penetrating her skin like ultraviolet light, filling her up with joy and desire, as Kara slid her tan skirt down her legs.

“I want you...to tell me,” Kara kissed her knees, resting her head against them before pushing them apart, running her fingers down to her heels, sliding them off, tossing them out of the way. “Tell me everything you feel...emotionally...and…”

She ran her tongue from the inside of her knee, up across her thigh, towards her panties, stopping there, hovering, hot breath dampening the lace, see-through fabric. Cat’s head fell back against the sofa, fingers tangling in Kara’s hair, pulling a little against her roots.

Kara grabbed onto the lace. Cat raised her hips, swallowing as she became exposed, as she watched Kara watching her, keeping her eyes glued to her as she continued sliding it down her legs, pulling it off over her feet, planting her lips there, causing Cat to laugh again.

“So ticklish,” Kara smirked, tracing her fingernails back up her legs, spreading them apart, pulling Cat’s hips towards the edge of the couch.

“Just...my feet,” Cat insisted, barely able to make out the words as Kara brought her nose to the hair between her legs, rubbing it there gently, finding another spot, proving a point.

“You smell...so good,” Kara closed her eyes, just barely letting her lips run over the patch.

“What…” Cat’s mouth hung open as she rolled her neck. “What do I...smell like…”

“Like you,” Kara whispered. “But _more_ of you…”

“And that’s...” Cat asked. “Good?”

Kara answered by darting out her tongue, running it across her slit. Cat’s feet rose off the ground, wrapping around Kara’s back as she closed her eyes again, gripping onto the sage green cushions. Kara dove in deeper, licking her tight folds, sending her tongue into her core.

“Aaaaaaangggh,” Cat rolled her hips, fingers digging into Kara’s long, luscious locks. “Ohgod…”

Kara pressed further inside, tasting her fully, using her hands to keep her steady and spread. She kept her eyes open, watching the way Cat’s face contorted as she licked her, the way she shivered.

“You taste…” she breathed between licks. “Even better…”

“Like…” Cat could only get out one syllable that time.

“Like...” Kara whispered against her skin. “...I knew you would. Like the earth...”

She ran her tongue up over her taut, slippery flesh, teasing.

“Tell me what you feel,” she murmured against her pink, delicate lips, licking up and up, until she landed on her clit.

“Unnngghh,” Cat moaned as she squirmed. “I fee...I feel...all of you…”

“Yeah?” Kara pressed deeper, closing her lips around her throbbing, drenched skin as she sucked in, circling her nub, lapping it up.

“Yes,” Cat swallowed, taking in as much breath as she could, while she could. “Ahhhhnngg…”

Kara began to lick furiously, hungrily, as Cat relaxed into it, knowing she was on the verge, knowing she could come so quickly, so easily, but wanting to enjoy it for as long as she could.

Kara’s tongue went faster, faster, edging towards a level no human could have provided. Cat’s legs spread wider, heels digging against Kara’s shoulder blades.

“Ohggggoooddd,” she sighed sharply. “Yesss...unnngh….”

Kara fed her all the things she wanted to say through her tongue, speeding up as she tasted her heat, salty, heavenly, until Cat’s legs were shaking, head thrashing against the back of the couch, hands gripping until she was practically screaming.

“Uuuuunnnnggh!” she finally burst as she came, body convulsing forward, hands falling into Kara’s hair as she continued to lick a few moments longer, slowing down, until she stopped.

She wiped her mouth against the back of her hand before standing, smoothing out her yellow dress, climbing back into Cat’s lap. She held her closely, pushing some sweaty locks behind her ear, before kissing her again.

“Hmmm,” Cat murmured against her lips. “I do taste good. Not as good as you, of course, but...I’m only human.”

Kara laughed, nuzzling her cheek, her neck, before returning to her lips. She kept kissing her, unable to get enough, moving her hands into her hair again.

“If this is how we have to save the world,” Kara panted in her ear. “I don't think we’ll have a problem.”

“No,” Cat shook her head. “But I'm afraid we may need to hire a gardener for your apartment.”

Kara laughed, looking up to witness what they'd created. It was less than before, though ivy still covered most of the windows and a rose bush broke through the floorboards between the kitchen and the dining room table.

“Maybe it's getting more focused,” Kara pondered. “I mean...the rainforests need it more than we do.” 

“That would be something,” Cat stroked her cheek.

“Anyway, I'm not that attached to this apartment,” she sighed. “I mean...I love it, don't get me wrong, but...I could be persuaded to give it up...one day.”

“I see,” Cat breathed. “Well, you'd better hold onto it for now. At least until I can find something more suitable.”

“A penthouse?” Kara suggested. “Overlooking the bay?”

“Really?” Cat smirked. “You're going to be picky?”

“About some things,” Kara teased her ear with her tongue. “But honestly...I can do this...anywhere…”

Cat’s eyelids fluttered. She reached up into Kara’s hair again, relishing the feeling of long, blonde curls against her fingers, falling through, tickling her collarbones. Kara opened the rest of her blouse as Cat allowed her to slide it down her arms, before turning to the buckle on Kara’s belt, undoing it hastily, sending it to the floor.

She pushed them both up off the couch, locking her arms around the younger woman, kissing hungrily as she guided them towards the bedroom. Kara backed her up against the brick wall, feet getting caught in the curtains, kissing her deeply, tongue greedy and tortured, taking all she could. She held Cat’s face, panting against her skin, digging fingers into her hair, before trailing them back down between her legs, cupping, squeezing, sending Cat’s head back against the brick, eyes closed.

She exhaled sharply, pushing them off the wall, sending Kara back against the bench at the foot of her bed. She fell onto it as Cat reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her head, arms stretched through the yellow cotton, until it was gone, and she was left in her gray cotton bra and panties, leaning back against the bed, scooting up as she let Cat peruse her long legs and sculpted waist, the swell of her breasts, hair loose and full and spread against the comforter.

Cat sauntered towards her, biting her lip as she climbed onto the bed.

“Off,” she whispered, eyeing Kara’s underwear, voice so commanding in that way even the Girl of Steel could never refuse.

Kara pushed the cotton down her hips and kicked them off with her feet, letting Cat climb up her body, dragging her hands up her thighs, her stomach, her chest, until she reached her face, kissing her lips as Kara wrapped her arms behind neck.

“Please…” Kara whispered, smirking against Cat’s ear. “Ms. Grant...I…

Cat couldn't help but smile wickedly at Kara’s teasing.

“Yes?” she breathed. “What is it? Tell me what you…”

“I need you...” Kara pulled her closer, grabbing her shoulders, trailing her lips up over her mouth without kissing her fully. “...to fuck me…”

Cat swallowed, diving back in, kissing her intently, as she smoothed her hands over Kara’s stomach, down between already spread legs, gasping at just how soaking wet she was.

She teased her fingers through Kara’s skin until she found her opening, and then with eyes firmly locked onto hers, pushed inside with two fingers.

“Aaaahh,” Kara breathed, hugging her against her chest.

“Is that too much?” Cat whispered.

“Nooo,” Kara panted. “Please…”

Cat began pumping her fingers in and out, amazed at how warm and wet and perfect Kara felt around her, just like she'd imagined, only better. She found her pace, speeding up to a rhythm Kara responded to by thrusting back against her hand, making soft, desperate noises as she sat up, keeping Cat’s fingers inside, kneeling onto the bed as Cat pushed up into her from below.

Cat knelt as well, allowing Kara to slide her own hand underneath her, reciprocating the motion, filling her up with one hand while holding on firmly with the other. The two continued to pummel inside each other’s open, weeping caverns, breath heavy and labored as they kissed and licked each other’s lips. Cat’s eyes closed, neck arching back as she allowed Kara to move within her, as she continued slipping and curling her fingers, finally pushing her back down against the pillows.

“You’re such a top,” Cat sighed as she laughed. “I...don't mind it...but…”

“You can top me…” Kara breathed. “Please...I just...need to keep...touching…”

She reached up and grabbed her breasts, her waist, holding on tight as Cat continued to thrust, very, very slowly, leaning down to her ear. 

“Turn around,” she whispered.

Kara’s breath caught. Cat felt her tighten around her fingers, responding to her brazenness, nipples going harder against her flesh beneath her bra.

“Is that…” Cat swallowed. “If you...you want to…”

Kara sat up, kissing her harder, grabbing her hair and her neck and her cheeks, blue eyes penetrating Cat’s green stare before pulling back, out of breath and smirking as she slowly turned onto her side, then up on all fours, keeping contact with Cat’s hand the entire time, until she was facing the headboard, hands buried in the pillows, back arched, ass up like an offering. She had never done this before, with anyone else, but with Cat, she felt strength in letting go, power in surrender.

Cat’s mouth fell open. She ran her free hand down the length of Kara’s spine, feeling every vertebra, marveling at every muscle moving beneath her tan skin. She pushed her fingers deeper within her dripping, quavering center, sliding in, licking her own lips at how good it felt, at every ridge and swollen, pulsing inch she could feel as Kara rode her hand, pushing back against it. Cat stretched up on her knees, gripping one of Kara’s tight, rounded cheeks, taking a handful, squeezing hard as she dipped in and out, the smacking, slippery sound making her head spin.

“Oh god…” Kara moaned as she took her in. “Cat...aaangh…”

Cat leaned forward again, feeling up beneath Kara’s body, squeezing her breasts, feeling her heart, before trailing her fingers up to her mouth, allowing her to suck them in, licking, before she dragged them down again to her chest, keeping hold of her, letting her know she had her, as she sped up the pace. She felt Kara tense around her until her fingers were practically forced out, back arching, voice straining. Finally, she brought her other hand to her clit, flicking it just barely.

“Aaaaannnngghh,” Kara breathed, thrusting her hips back a few more times, until she fell against the pillows.

Cat collapsed against her back, sliding up along her body, face against cheek, kissing her gently, again and again, before Kara flipped them over, eyes still hungry and pleading. Cat continued to rub her, bringing her fingers back to her plump, swollen folds, massaging her thumb against her pulsing node until Kara was squeezing her shoulders, body shaking, breath rising, voice high and deep, until she came again, dousing Cat’s hand with a small burst of liquid, as the tremors began to reside.

Kara shot up, looking down at the wet sheets, at Cat’s hand, throwing her arm over her eyes.

“Oh god…” she groaned. “I’m...sorry...I…”

“Are you kidding?” Cat huffed, falling next to her, still catching her breath as she wiped her hand against the blanket and rolled over onto her side, tracing fingernails across Kara’s stomach. “Don't you dare apologize. That was brilliant.”

“I…” Kara swallowed. “At least it wasn't as much as...the first time…”

Cat’s eyes narrowed a little, grimacing as she propped herself up on an elbow.

“And who...or...nevermind, don't tell me, it's none of my…”

“No one,” Kara shook her head. “I mean...I have slept with other people, but...no one’s ever made me come, except you. And myself...thinking about you. When I did it, the first time, last week, I...let’s just say, I'm glad I didn't drown you.”

Cat snorted, bringing her hand to her mouth.

“Well…” she breathed. “That's flattering. If I could do that, I don't think I'd do anything else.” 

“Yes you would,” Kara smirked, taking her hand, bringing it to her mouth.

“Okay, there are some things I'd still do,” Cat breathed. “Take that, James Olson.”

Kara threw her hands over her face again, turning pink, before rolling onto her side, taking Cat in her arms, smiling at her with eyes as deep as the ocean.

“God,” Kara shook her head. “Don't bring that up.”

“It doesn’t bother me, really,” Cat clarified. “I mean...clearly, I'm here, with you, and he's...not.”

“Yeah,” Kara sighed as she smiled. “You are here. With me.”

She kissed Cat’s pouty lips, stroking her hair, feeling her small frame within her arms again, thanking whatever forces made this possible.

“Oh god,” she bit her lip. “Winn’s not gonna know what to do with himself when he finds out.”

Cat’s face fell a bit, turning more serious.

“I don't think...” she began. “...we should tell...anyone else...just yet.”

“Oh,” Kara frowned, taken aback a bit before realizing the assumption she'd made. “Right. I guess...there is a lot to think about.”

“There is,” Cat swallowed.

“So…” Kara sighed. “You think we should keep this...our...relationship...a secret?”

“For now, at least,” Cat nodded. “There’s a lot to consider. How to keep it from the press, keep your identity from not becoming compromised, continue working...together...without it being a distraction, for us and other employees. Not to mention the board...”

“I get it,” Kara breathed. “I guess...I was just so happy...I got caught up in the moment. But you're right. Reality is definitely more complicated.”

“I'm not saying never,” Cat sighed. “God knows I'd love to walk into the next Siegel Awards with you on my arm, but...to open you up, to all the questions, the digging into who you are...I'm afraid…”

“But Winn would never tell anyone,” Kara shook her head. “And James…”

“Kara,” Cat looked at her softly. “I know. Trust me, I’m not ashamed, I just...I've taken a huge leap, already, and I'm not sure I'm prepared, yet, to be so...exposed...in front of the people I'm supposed to lead. I know you're not _just_ an employee, not only my former assistant, but...these things may still a scandal make. I want to be ready, in case there's fallout. I wouldn't want any of it coming down on you, and I'd like to minimize the damage to CatCo as much as I can. Does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Kara sighed. “It does.”

“Thank you,” Cat whispered, kissing her forehead while continuing to trace her nails against her arm.

“You can't blame me though,” Kara smiled, caressing her cheek. “Can you?”

“No,” Cat smirked, burying her fingers in her hair.

“I don't know how people do it,” Kara rolled onto her back, musing up at the ceiling. “Celebrities I mean. All the cameras, the attention, constantly sticking their lenses into people’s personal lives. Not to mention the rumors, the lies. I mean, I know you get some of it, and so do I...but...I'm thankful for my life as Kara, the moments when people don't care who I am as much.”

“It's not humanity’s best side,” Cat huffed. “Of course, I made a career out of it. Really, it's no different from me sending James out to take photos of Supergirl doing...whatever I can get my hands on.”

“At least James knows when to practice discretion,” Kara added. “He’s never gone after Clark when he and Lois were on a date.”

“Why would anyone care what Lois Lane and Clark Kent do when they're not saturating the papers with mediocre…”

Cat froze, eyes wide as she was hit with yet another truth. She sat up a little, thinking, before looking quizzically at Kara, who had her hand over her mouth, shaking her head, realizing what she'd done.

“Clark Kent...” Cat breathed. “...is Superman?”

“Cat, I shouldn't have said anything.”

“He is,” she nodded. “Wow. That makes...no sense and total sense, I suppose.”

“Please,” Kara bit her lip, sitting up. “I...we can't expose him.”

“Why would I ever expose him?” Cat offered. “I wouldn't expose you, so why would I do it to him? I know anonymity is part of what helps you keep our cities safe. I wouldn't jeopardize that. But this _is_ the juiciest break I've had in some time. Unfortunately, I'm cursed with a conscience, so no, I won't reveal him to the world. Your secrets, and your cousins, are safe with me. And besides...it would be pretty shitty of me to use information I gained from you in bed. Not that that's stopped me with people in the past, but, clearly...you're different.”

“Thank you,” Kara exhaled relief, falling back against the sheets, grabbing Cat’s hand, pulling her down into her nook.

“But…” Cat’s wheels continued to turn. “Maybe there's still a way to use your inside scoop to our advantage.”

“You already have dibs on anything that's safe for the public eye,” Kara assured. “That hasn't changed.”

“I would hope not,” Cat smirked. “But I'm not talking about reporting this time. We need to give you a platform.”

“Like…a blog or something? As Supergirl?”

“Or a column,” Cat pondered. “I'll consider it. That is, if you're interested.”

“I think I would be,” Kara nodded. “Alex would hate it, but…”

“What is the deal with Alex?” Cat huffed. “I understand she's your sister, but she really needs to lighten up.”

“She can be light!” Kara defended. “I know she's protective, but...I think it's because her dad...our dad, told her to watch out for me as a kid, as we grew up, and then…”

She held her breath for a minute, thinking through whether she should tell Cat the truth about Jeremiah, figuring there wasn't any harm. If this was going to work, they would have to be completely honest with each other.

“He…” Kara continued. “Jeremiah Danvers...we thought he was killed, during a mission for the DEO, but...it turns out he’s still alive.”

“How do you know this?” Cat shook her head.

“Hank,” Kara went on. “He…”

She began to realize just how many secrets there still were between them.

“What?”

Kara sighed, turning towards her again.

“If I tell you…” she breathed. “I need to know...my immunity from the press extends to those closest to me.”

Cat rolled her eyes, pulling away a little.

“Honestly, Kara,” she sighed. “If you don't know that already, I...”

“No. You're right...I do,” Kara nodded. “So, in that case...Hank...well, he’s…”

“Not from Earth?” Cat smirked.

“Mars actually,” Kara scowled. “How did you…”

“I picked up on something when he was examining me at the DEO,” she smiled. “I didn't know what exactly. He just seemed...other worldly. He had a way of seeing into me that most people don't.”

“That makes sense,” Kara exhaled. “You’re an empath, and he can read minds.”

“Really?” Cat looked excited. “Fascinating.”

“Yeah,” Kara said. “He saw a flash of my father alive, in a place called Project Cadmus, a secret government lab. But we still don't know where it is or why they would keep him there all these years.”

“I see,” Cat swallowed. “Well, if I can put any of my investigative reporters on it, let me know.”

“I hadn't thought about that,” Kara mused. “Thanks.”

“I can't promise anything,” Cat clarified. “But...if there's something there...I’d like to help find it. Maybe that will get me into Alex’s good graces.”

“Don't worry about Alex,” Kara smiled, shaking her head. “She’ll warm up to you. I know she will.”

“I wouldn't be so sure,” Cat breathed. “I know I'm not everyone's proverbial cup of tea. I've accepted that.”

“Trust me,” Kara held her. “Once she realizes this...is real...how sweet you really are...she won't be able to resist. No one can.”

“Great,” Cat rolled her eyes, smirking. “You're determined to ruin my reputation for pain and punishment, aren't you?” 

“Hmmm,” Kara buzzed, swiping her fingers across Cat’s skin, playing with the soft spot between her arm and breast. “Pain and punishment...doesn't sound... _that_ bad.”

Cat’s breath caught as she shifted under Kara’s touch, letting her hands wrap around her back.

“Well,” Cat sighed. “Someone's got a penchant for kink I wasn't expecting.”

“I didn't say that,” Kara gawked, appearing scandalized. “I was just being playful.”

“It's alright,” Cat breathed, feeling for the latch on Kara’s bra, snapping it open. “Pain...and pleasure...tend to go together quite nicely.”

“True,” Kara whispered, pulling the straps of Cat’s bra down her arms, peeling it back, taking a nipple between her fingers, pinching, pulling the taut, wound bud. Cat hissed, closing her eyes as she rolled her neck and sunk a little deeper into the mattress.

“God,” Cat gasped pleasantly. “What have I gotten myself into?”

She pressed Kara down against the bed, straddling her again, proving she could keep up as she bent down, flinging the lingerie away, sucking her breasts, teasing a nipple with her teeth.

“I think...” Kara exhaled, arching her back. “...you like it.”

“That’s an understatement,” Cat breathed against her skin, allowing herself to be flipped, Kara licking and sucking her breasts as she writhed.

She pulled up moments later, mouth wet and red, panting as she ran her thumb against Cat’s cheek.

“You know…” Kara sighed. “We really should...take some time to just...talk. I mean...there's still so much to say, so much...I don't know...about where you come from. I...I want to know...”

“There's plenty of time for that,” Cat smiled. “Right now...this is what the world needs.”

Kara bit her lip, grinning broadly, before kissing her again, diving head first, letting their bodies sync together, like they were made to do.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Kara yawned, stretching her arms out across the pillows, scraping the headboard, feeling perfectly cocooned by her sheets and pleasantly sore, like she’d just finished sparring. She smiled as she thought about all the ways she’d earned that soreness. Kryptonians were known for their ability to go all night with very little recovery time, and now she knew Cat Grant was too.

She turned over, opening her eyes slowly. The bed was empty.

“Damnit,” she sighed, rolling her eyes as she stretched again, hoping Cat had at least put the coffee on this time.

She listened in the stillness for a few moments, enjoying the warm comforter against her naked skin, until she realized just how quiet it was. Too quiet.

She shot up, peering out into the living room, the kitchen. Nothing.

Her heart sped up as she threw off the covers, forgetting clothes as she crept through the apartment, checking the bathroom, hoping she would find Cat there. She didn’t.

Her stomach began to cramp as she spun around, walking through the kitchen, looking for something, anything, that would settle her fears and prevent her from panicking, but there was no note, no sign of intrusion or struggle. Cat’s clothes were still on the rack. Her laptop sat open on the desk.

Kara went to it, hating to spy, trusting Cat completely, but wanting to see if she could figure anything out before jumping to the worst conclusions.

Several browser windows were open, but the first, the top one, told her all she needed to know.

She stopped breathing for a second, heart clenched, eyes pained.

The Daily Planet gossip page, the very one Cat had helped start, ran an article titled “Where is Cat Grant?” accompanied by three photos. The first showed them getting out of her Maserati back at Cat’s garage, the day they’d gone to the lake together. The second and the largest of the three, though blurry and from a distance, showed them eating lunch with Carter, smiling, laughing. The third, a close up, was of she and Cat waiting on the curb for their car after lunch, eyes turned towards each other, telling a story, giving people plenty to read into, and they wouldn’t have been wrong.

Kara’s heart began pumping faster as she read the captions. “Still recovering from an attack or taking an extended vacation?” “Playing hooky with her son?” “Loyal flunky or love interest?” Kara was hit by a wave of nausea, something she’d only felt once, maybe twice, in her life. She fell into the chair, quickly clicking over to Cat’s email. The first one open was from the board, asking if she could come in for another emergency meeting, if she “didn’t already have lunch plans.”

She sprung up out of the chair angrily, knocking it to the floor. There were so many parts of this to be upset about. The betrayal of privacy. The word “flunky.” The fact that she hadn’t seen the paparazzi or thought about being more careful. But the most pressing, the most terrifying, was that Cat had fled.

Kara cursed herself, hating how her super hearing failed her when she was unconscious, wishing she wasn’t such a deep sleeper. But she’d let her guard down, and now, Cat was alone, out on the streets of National City somewhere, nothing to protect her other than her own ferocity in the face of being ridiculed.

Kara stumbled over to her phone, quickly dialing Cat’s number, having memorized it long ago. It rang several times, then went to voicemail.

“Fuck!” she yelled, dialing again, heart threatening to detonate. Finally, she heard the wind pick up as Cat answered.

“Kara…”

“Where are you?” Kara shook, speaking between her teeth, more afraid than livid.

“I have to meet with the board,” Cat sounded small on the other end. “There were...photos…”

“I saw. Are you in the car?” Kara asked, closing her eyes, as if she’d be able to picture exactly where she was and zoom straight to her before she could finish her next sentence.

“I took a cab,” Cat reported. “Which, god knows, was a terrible idea. I haven’t done this since…”

“What are you doing?!” Kara interrupted, getting a little more heated.

“I have to fix this,” she swallowed. “The situation was fragile enough, and now…”

“So you just left?” Kara shook her head. “Do you have any idea how scared I was? How dangerous it is for you to be out there by yourself right now? How could you…”

“Look,” Cat spat a little more seriously, then took a deep breath. Kara’s eyes began to water. “You...care about me...because of everything that I am. Is that right?”

“Yes,” Kara breathed, nostrils flaring, trying to maintain her calm, but failing.

“Well,” Cat swallowed again. “CatCo is part of that. A major part. If I don’t do something, set the record straight, I could lose…”

“You could die!” Kara choked. “And then, nothing else would matter.”

“Kara,” Cat breathed. “You have to trust me. I left because I knew you wouldn’t want me to go, not without you, and that’s not possible right now.”

“You should have given me a chance,” Kara defended. “At least tried talking before just...disappearing. After all we…”

“I’m not running,” Cat spoke softly. “I just...need to figure this out.”

“Cat…” Kara bit her lip, holding back tears. “I know this is hard. All of this, is so much harder than it should be. But...I…”

“They photographed my son,” Cat clipped. “They’ve tried going after me, but never Carter, and now they have. And I won’t stand for it.”

“So…” Kara leaned against the counter, feeling dizzy. “Are you saying….what? This is...over?”

“No,” Cat said firmly, shaking her head. “Of course it’s not. I’m not saying that. But I don’t know...how to do this...without something else falling apart.”

Kara’s fingers dug into the wood, creating deep grooves she knew would be permanent, but didn’t care.

“I trust you,” Kara breathed heavily, trying to sound strong. “Talk to the board. Get them to understand...it’s your company. It’s not like it’s completely unheard of for two people who work together to fall…”

“I’m pulling up to the building,” Cat told her.

“Okay,” Kara swallowed. “Cat...whatever happens, whatever you need to do...I will work with you, like we always have. I will help make this right, help protect Carter, whatever it takes. Please. I...I love you...so…”

“I love you too,” Cat spoke quickly before hanging up.

Kara stared at the phone. She clutched it in her hand, resisting the impulse to crush it. She felt her anger boiling, burning to the surface, until she couldn’t contain it, opening her mouth, screaming as her eyes sent fire into the vase on the table, smashing it into oblivion, sending glass and flowers and water all over the room.

She closed her eyes, fighting back a sob, before turning back to the bedroom, pulling on her pajama pants and a cotton shirt. She didn’t know what to do with herself. She knew Cat loved her. She didn’t really believe she would walk away after everything they’d shared, after all they’d gone through to be together, and with everything that was at stake. But she also knew Cat had prioritized work, the company, over family before, over love. She’d regretted it, in part, but not completely. It was who she was, and it wasn’t entirely selfish. CatCo was the tool through which she knew she could make a difference. Beyond her ego, beyond the desire to make something of herself and maintain her status quo was knowing that anyone else in her position wouldn’t have the same heart, the same conscience, the same ethic about what to run and what not to run, like the Daily Planet, like so many other media outlets that just went for the biggest bang, the most horrifying angle, the shock and awe that made people more afraid than they needed to be and rarely informed more than titillated. CatCo was better than that, and it was because Cat Grant, with all of who she was, sat at the helm.

Kara paced into the living room, sinking into the couch, trying to convince herself that everything would be okay. She remembered Cat telling her that it was possible to have everything, just not all at once. She hoped that meant some way, somehow, she’d find a way to make the board see things for what they were, that she could run the company from anywhere until things were better, that she and Kara’s relationship wasn’t another crisis to be solved, but part of the solution, without giving away any of the details or revealing who she was.

As the minutes passed, she began to relax her muscles, to let go of the fear that any second, Cat would call her through the earpiece, the monster returning, seizing the opportunity to take her out before Kara could make it there in time.

She thought about all the love and good they’d sent into the world last night, all night, convincing herself that it should hold them over for at least the few hours they were apart. But what then? How long would they be able to be separated before the world began to retract and die and need them to replenish what had been lost? There would be times they’d have to be away from each other, when Cat was working, when Kara was fighting. She remembered everything was fine when she went to put out the fire and fight the twin giants, that they’d trusted Cat would be safe in the haven of her home, and she was. But that had only been an hour, tops. Who knew how long this would take. Maybe, Kara thought, it would get easier, take less time and sex and energy to keep the creature at bay and the world from falling off track again. She could only trust. Only hope.

She picked up her phone again and dialed another number.

“Hey,” Winn answered after a few rings. “I just saw Ms. Grant pop out of the elevator and hightail it to the board room. Does that mean everything…”

“It’s not okay,” Kara shook her head, sniffing. “Go...The Daily Planet…”

She heard Winn typing in the background, keys pattering away, then silence as he read.

“Whoa,” he finally gasped. “Oh...oh no. Oh...wait...huh?”

“Winn, I need you to watch out for her,” Kara asked. “Please. She has the earpiece, but just...I’d feel better knowing you’re on the lookout too, for anything out of the ordinary. Let me know. Okay?”

“Sure,” he agreed, whispering into the phone as he held it in the crook of his neck, looking around at who else may be listening. “But...uh...Kara, is any of this...true? No, it's not. What am I saying? It can't...you...you wouldn't...right?”

Kara sighed deeply into the phone, refusing to answer, holding on to her promise to Cat, even if the whole world already knew by now.

“Oh...” Winn gulped again, taking some confirmation from her silence. “That’s...wow.”

“Winn, please,” she breathed.

“You…” he swallowed. “I guess...I really didn’t see it. I mean, _really_...but...hey, it makes sense. She is very...and you...you guys...ladies...women...you were really good at Taboo the other night.”

“Winn!” she scolded softly. “I can’t talk about this right now. Please, just call me if I need to be there.”

 “Got it,” he nodded. “Will do.”

“Thank you,” she sighed. “I owe you so many potstickers when this is over.”

“Just...be careful, Kara,” he spoke, a little sadly. “I hope this doesn’t mean you...you’ll still work here. Right?”

“I hope so,” she swallowed, wiping away a tear. Her phone buzzed. “I have to go. Alex is calling.”

“Okay,” he said.

She took another deep breath, bracing herself, as she clicked over to the other line.

“Alex...”

“Ozone depletion is up to sixty percent,” Alex reported. “After dropping to an all time low of ten percent last night. You wanna tell me why?”

“Alex,” Kara began slowly. “Just...stay calm…”

“Don’t tell me to stay calm,” she seethed. “Just get here. Now. Both of you.”

“I…” Kara began to tell her Cat had broken quarantine, but figured she’d have plenty of time to do it when she arrived alone at the DEO.

* * *

 

“She what?” Hank boomed as Kara told them what happened.

“Look,” Lucy showed him the iPad, screen displaying the Daily Planet article. He glanced over it, shaking his head before passing it off to Alex, who stared at it a bit longer.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?” she shook her head, tossing it onto the center console.

“Of course I do,” Kara breathed. “But if we don’t figure out how to live our lives, what’s the point? Are we just supposed to stay locked up in my apartment forever? The entity hasn’t shown itself in days. Things are improving. You said yourself…”

“Kara,” Alex looked at her sharply before she whispered. “You need to tell them.”

“Alex,” she seized up, shoulders stiffening, face turning red.

“Tell us what?” Lucy crossed her arms, staring at Kara.

Kara scoffed, turning around, pacing. “Can’t we just…”

“We can go to a private room and talk,” Alex repeated. “But you have to tell them.

Kara swallowed hard, closing her eyes, looking up at Hank, then at Lucy, then quickly away.

“No,” Hank shook his head. “She doesn’t.”

“What?” Alex and Lucy both spoke, heads jerking towards him.

“I already know,” he breathed, looking away from Kara, blushing a little as he tried to maintain his stoicism.

“You do?” Kara shook her head. “How…oh. You...you read Cat’s mind. Didn't you?”

“Can someone please fill me in on what we are talking about?” Lucy insisted.

The four reconvened in an exam room, away from other eyes and ears, though Kara’s embarrassment could have filled the entire bunker.

“What is going on? Lucy repeated.

Kara leaned against the table, hands braced over the cold metal, refusing to look up, shaking her head, unsure of where to start. She glanced up at Alex, cringing, pleading with her sister for help. 

“Kara...has some powers...we weren’t prepared for,” Alex sighed. “And those powers...are connected to Cat...and to what’s been going on with the planet.”

“Excuse me?” Lucy’s eyes went wide, turning to Alex and Hank. “And you two knew about this and didn’t tell me? I am the assistant director here, not Alex! You two might have kept secrets in the past, but we’re supposed to be a team now. How could you…”

“Because,” Hank interrupted. “It’s...sensitive. For Kara.”

“She doesn’t get to be ‘sensitive,’” Lucy retorted, sounding like her father, hating herself for it, but pressing on. “What could possibly be so sensitive that she felt the need to...”

“Sex,” Kara finally blurted. “Okay? When I have sex...it...has an effect on...everything.”

Lucy stared at her a moment, jaw dropping, eyes darting as she tried to put the pieces together.

“Sex?” she shook her head. “How is that...wait...sex with...Cat?”

Kara crumpled over onto the table, crossing her arms beneath her head, burying her face in them as she kicked her red boots against the metal.

“Jesus,” Lucy shook her head. “Okay. I get it. That is sensitive. And...strange.”

“It’s not something she needs to feel bad about,” Hank demanded. “But we do need to figure out a way to talk about this that’s not so…”

“Humiliating,” Kara mumbled into her arms.

Alex put a hand on her back, thankful Kara didn’t push her away.

“Their connection is what’s defeating this presence,” he confirmed. “And it’s not just having an effect on the environment. Feuding tribes have begun to discard their weapons. North Korea just gave permission yesterday for the U.S. to inspect their missile silos. It’s having an impact on society as well.”

“How?” Lucy asked. “How can...sex...between two women...have such a powerful…”

“It’s not just sex,” Kara whispered, slowly lifting herself up from the table, still looking down.

Alex sighed. She continued rubbing her back as she began to accept the fact that her sister had fallen, deeper than she’d ever seen, more fully and completely than she’d ever expected. Lucy stepped a little closer too, eyeing her compassionately, looking up at Alex, then quickly back to Kara.

“You love her,” Lucy sighed. “Does she…

“Yes,” Kara sniffed, straightening out her shoulders, smoothing her cape. “But she’s scared. We both are...for different reasons.”

“I would be too if the survival of the planet was linked to the success of my relationships,” Lucy shook her head. “I guess we all know how that would go.”

Kara swallowed again, bringing her eyes to Lucy.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed. “For all of this. I didn’t mean for it to…”

“Don’t apologize,” Hank told her. “Love is the last reason anyone should ever apologize. You’re two grown women. You have every right to love each other, regardless of what makes this situation unique. What we need to figure out is how to focus your power and Cat’s empathic abilities, which I believe are what’s amplifying your energy into the Earth. That's why the entity sees her as the target. Without her, your powers aren't strong enough to defeat it. It’s really...quite remarkable.”

“This is the longest we’ve been apart since the tornado,” Kara swallowed. “It must be getting weaker. Cat just needs to get the board to understand why it’s dangerous for her to be in the office until we find the right balance, and then…”

“But she’s there now,” Alex shook her head. “How does that help her case? And how do we know the entity won’t attack while she’s…”

“We don’t,” Kara shook her head. “But I have to trust her. I can’t control her every move, and neither can you. She’s powerful in her own right. We have to let her fix…”

The entire building shook. Glass shattered as beakers and test tubes fell, screens crashed, lights flickered. The four of them braced against the walls as the shaking continued.

“Earthquake,” Hank shouted above the noise.

“Sir, Ma’ams,” Agent Vasquez stumbled into the exam room. “There’s a fault line opening up about a mile from here. It’s spreading towards the city.”

“Oh my god,” Lucy gripped onto the bulkhead.

“Oceans are reported to have flooded streets in Miami and San Francisco!” another agent called out in the background. “Volcanic activity is imminent!”

“I have to go!” Kara huffed.

Alex grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could take off.

“We have your back,” she breathed. “Please be careful.”

Kara nodded, squeezing her hand, before zipping to the exits, which were blocked. She sped back to the main atrium, looking up, before flinging her hands to the ceiling, catapulting herself through the rock as she disappeared into the sky. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Kara flew over the city, watching cars crash into each other, buildings shake and crumble, as she soared towards CatCo. She stopped between two collapsing skyscrapers, using all her strength to push them in opposite directions, righting them upwards, sealing off their foundations with her eyes before continuing on her path.

By the time she reached the office, the sky had turned black. Clouds undulated towards the building, lightning whipping through the air as people fled for their lives. Chaos unfolded all around them. Everywhere she turned, someone was screaming, running, fighting to take cover from the hell that had been unleashed. The air even seemed to reverberate with misery, the smell of rot and disintegration creating a thick, heavy haze, culminating around CatCo’s top floors.

Kara fought her way into the cloud, swimming through the air, it’s viscosity hindering her speed. She felt hands pulling at her uniform, wailing, scratching, horror doing its best to overpower her and keep her from the person she needed to find to put an end to all of this.

Finally, she made it to Cat’s balcony, hovering just outside the ledge. She tried to see inside, past the smoke and wind and crackling electricity surrounding her, fists balled tightly, taking every shock and tear into her flesh as she waited, hoping, praying that she could make it in time. She breathed cold into the air, creating a clearing just large enough that she could see Cat struggling to make it outside, fighting past the muck grabbing onto her legs, wrapping itself around her black pants like quicksand, oily sludge sticking to her body, dragging her down.

Kara tried to move, tried to fly into the building, but couldn’t. It continued to shake as the earthquake persisted. Her eardrums burst as the ground beneath them cracked open, the fault line making its way towards CatCo, swallowing up cars and street lights. She breathed again into the thickness, screaming, watching as Cat crawled her way out onto the balcony, using every bit of the strength she had left to make it, looking towards the sky, hoping against hope that Supergirl would be there.

“Cat!” Kara hurled her name through the atmosphere, creating a shockwave that parted the clouds enough for her to slip closer, even as the entity began to focus its repulsive, malevolent arms around her shoulders, across her throat, drowning out all light as it attempted to push her down.

Cat gripped onto the balcony wall, pulling herself up as the slime clung to her legs. She looked out into the darkness, seeing nothing, but feeling Kara’s presence out there, latching on with her senses, holding on, refusing to lose her even though she couldn’t see or hear anything beyond the screeching, howling, nefarious mess attempting to suffocate them.

“Cat…” Kara choked, pushing her body as close to the edge as she could.

Cat held her breath as she climbed up onto the wall, kicking off her heels, letting the evil swallow them up, legs straining, fingers bleeding as she stood, desperately seeking any sign of Kara beyond what she could feel in her bones.

The air parted just enough for her to make out the faintest hint of blue.

She closed her eyes, and without another breath or hesitation, flung herself into the ether. She fell, screaming for a half second, until she hit something.

Kara’s hand clutched hers tightly, arms flailing, searching, finally enfolding the rest of her body, holding them both up amidst the cloud. Lightning pulsed through the air around them, until a brighter, more intense light sucked it in and spat it out, bursting through the nebulous fog, shooting sparks across the sky, like an explosion, a supernova thrashing through the devastation like a nuclear wave, seizing up the fault line, spilling forth all it had swallowed, sealing it back up.

The clouds began to dissipate, light returning, fresh like the dawn of a new day, vines and perennials swirling their way through the streets, efflorescence covering the walls of Catco, like ivy up the sides of an ancient temple.

Those who had stayed inside taking shelter began to make their way to the windows and out onto the balcony, looking around at the paradise that had risen from the ashes like a phoenix, the restoration continuing to spread and correct and heal, before their eyes fell to the two women floating just beyond the building, holding each other up, eyes shut, hands tightly gripped against each other’s backs as their feet dangled. People’s mouths hung open, stepping closer, looking on with awe as the two remained afloat, like angels.

Cat’s head rested against Kara’s shoulder, Kara’s hands moving up her back, chests heaving as they sucked in fresh air. Their eyes opened slowly, realizing they were still alive, still intact, the silence melting away as they began to hear rejoicing, shouts of praise and gratitude from the balcony, the windows, the streets below.

They looked around, in shock at how quickly everything had fallen back into place, taking it all in, before noticing everyone watching. Cat gasped, clutching on tighter to Kara’s shoulders, refusing to look down.

Kara locked eyes on Winn and James standing on the balcony. James swallowed, biting his lip from the inside, before a smile slowly crept over his lips. He shook his head, bringing his hands together, joining in the applause. Kara smiled back. Winn clapped too, looking at her like she was crazy, but also with great reverence.

Cat finally stole a look back at the building. She took a deep breath, summoning her strength, turning to Supergirl, then down at the board members gaping up at them. She held on a little tighter, straightening her shoulders, trying to communicate that she wasn’t afraid, until slowly, they each began to clap as well. 

Kara turned back to Winn, who finally mouthed “Go.” She nodded, tightening her grip around Cat’s waist before retreating towards the mountains.

* * *

 

Kara finally planted them deep within the forest in the north hills, far from the city, far from cameras and preying eyes and anyone wanting answers beyond what they were willing to give. She settled Cat’s feet against the dirt, red and black heels sinking in as she steadied herself, gripping onto Kara’s shoulders, heart pounding, breath heavy. 

Kara held her face. She brushed her fingers across her cheeks, clearing away the grime on her skin. Cat looked back at her, eyes full of tears, shaking hard, lips moving, though no words came out. 

“Are you…” Kara panted, looking her over for injuries.

“Yes,” Cat breathed. “My wrist is a little...but, I’ll be fine.”

Kara took it gently, examining the sprained skin, the way her knuckles bled from dragging herself across the cement, before panning up again to her effusive, soulful eyes.

Cat pulled her tighter, burying her face in her shoulder, clutching on to her cape.

“I’m...sorry…” she whispered. “I shouldn't have left. I let my fear...get the best of me.”

“Hey,” Kara held her closer. “We can't be expected to not make mistakes. This is more than either of us ever asked for. It's going to take time to figure it all out.”

She ran her fingers through Cat’s hair, kissing her forehead, continuing to hold her close.

“It took longer this time...” Kara continued. “Before the darkness came back. I'm guessing...it’ll get easier.”

“Maybe,” Cat looked up, irises green and gold, hair catching the sun through the leaves of the trees.

Kara grabbed her face again, smoothing her cheekbones. Cat leaned in to the touch, breathing in her scent, letting her eyes close. There was something primal, something fated and out of their control about how their bodies had become accustomed to each other, needing each other more and more with every breath, every moment that passed.

Cat opened her eyes again, meeting Kara’s blue orbs, kissing her softly. Kara kissed back, like it was the cure, like it was the only thing that made sense, like she could finally exhale having her in her arms again, feeling home.

“Did you…” Kara pulled back, swallowing. “With the board...what did they say?”

“I told them whatever attacked me was still out there,” Cat breathed. “That I wasn't just shirking my responsibilities, but in fact being responsible, for way more than they could understand, and for that, on top of everything else, including my thirty years of experience, they should butt the hell out and trust that I know what I'm doing.”

“Really?” Kara balked. “You said that? Of...of course you said that.”

“I also told them that who I choose to surround myself with in times of struggle is none of their business,” Cat continued. “That you, Kara, are not just an employee, but...my sounding board, my support. The exact nature of our relationship is not up for discussion or speculation, regardless of what The Daily Planet chooses to print.”

Kara exhaled, looking down, until she felt Cat’s fingers tracing her cheek.

“What I didn't tell them...won't tell them...until I'm ready, until you and I decide, together, the best way to do it...is that...you're so much more than any of what I said,” she swallowed. “You're...my hope...when I forget what hope is. My light...when I can't see the way forward. The mirror, reminding me what I am and why I...can't pretend not to feel...anymore.”

Kara bit her lip, breathing harder as the tears began to spill, letting Cat wipe one away, before taking her hand.

“So does that mean...you won't run again?”

Cat nodded slowly.

“I can't promise not to get scared...sometimes,” Cat sighed. “...but I'm done running.”

Kara rolled her forehead against Cat’s, fingers gripping her shoulder blades, pulling her tighter.

“I love you, Kara,” Cat breathed. “And I wish the fate of the world wasn't wrapped up in that love, because I need you to know...even if it wasn't...I would still feel the same way.”

Kara kissed her, letting breath and tears mix with the sensation of their lips crushing together, bleeding into one another, falling harder, knowing it was safe, knowing it was real, knowing it was everything.

“I can't believe how strong you were,” Kara laughed a little, wiping her eyes, before cinching her arms around Cat’s waist. “I mean, I'm not surprised, really, but... the way you pulled yourself out of there, you were so...fierce.”

“Pilates pays off,” Cat sighed. “What can I say?”

“Yeah, but that was...almost superhuman. And I...I've never felt more powerful than I did when we came together...when we touched.”

“I guess both our powers are amplified by whatever cosmic link connects us,” Cat nodded.

“I guess so,” Kara smiled. “Stronger together.”

Cat smiled back, lacing her arms around her neck.

“So what's next?” she breathed. “Are we going to have to stay in bed for the next several decades while I try to convince myself and the board I can work from home?”

“Hmmm,” Kara thought. “But...your office is so nice. The view really is the best in the city.”

“Well...then I guess you'll just have to put an end to your vacation, too,” she smirked.

“How about next week?” the younger woman negotiated. “I think we owe it to ourselves...and the city...to at least take one more long weekend. Don't you?”

“Fine,” Cat sighed. “But Monday I expect you back and ready for business.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara breathed.

Cat continued kissing her, letting Kara lift her into her arms as she felt them slowly leave the ground.

“Home?” Kara whispered.

“Home,” Cat smirked.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_Three weeks later_.

“Winn,” Cat called from her desk, flipping through layouts, trying not to scowl too sharply. She'd been working on managing her stress and building up her patience, which was going better some days more than others.

She looked up seconds later, lips pursed.

“Winn! I…”

“Yes! Yes, Ms. Grant,” he huffed. “Sorry, I was…”

“Have HR call Angelica and tell her she's hired,” she turned to her drawer, pulling out a set of chopsticks before digging into her lettuce wraps. “I've made you play double duty long enough. She’ll have to do.”

“Ah, yes, Ms. Grant,” he sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“Alright, that's all,” she sighed. “I don't need you watching me eat.”

“Of course,” he smiled, turning to leave. “Oh...and um...thank you for saying my name correctly. I'm guessing Kara had something to do with it, but...still…”

Cat’s glare could have melted the skin off his face had she dialed it up another notch.

“Going!” he breathed, slipping out. “Gone.”

Cat shook her head, smirking a little as she took another bite of her lunch, flipping back to the layouts, perusing them keenly, trying to decide between two different covers.

“Ms. Grant,” a rep from the mailroom knocked on the glass next to the open door. “Delivery. They said bring it up since you're between assistants.”

“Yes, thank you,” she sighed without looking up. “You can leave it on the coffee table.”

She continued scanning through her magnifying glass for a minute before curiosity took hold. She lifted her eyes, peering through her glasses, breath catching at the display sitting in the middle of the room.

Slowly, she coaxed her legs into standing, feet moving as she paced towards the couch, eyes glued to the vase of gardenias standing tall against the table, their delicious scent wafting through the air into her nose.

She took the card in hand, reading it once, then again, exhaling as she bit her lip and fell against the seat.

_I grew these for you especially. -K_

Cat held it to her chest, closing her eyes.

She leaned forward, taking another sniff before picking up the larger envelope sitting next to the vase, opening it quickly. Her smile widened. She began reading.

_People of National City,_

_I write to you today for the first time not just as Supergirl, but as a new contributor to CatCo Magazine. This is the first installment in a monthly column I hope will bring you comfort in times of peril, kind words in the face of darkness, and maybe even a little levity every now and then. Cat Grant convinced me this wouldn't be awkward, that she'd catch my spelling mistakes and stop me from trying to be too funny while providing you with my unique perspective on what's going on in the world. As you can imagine, the view’s a little different when you're a few thousand feet above, not to mention an alien from another planet. But I see you, all of you. I learn so much every day from the people I get to help and the amazing heroes who have helped me too. If I can do a little more by reflecting on what you've taught me, sharing your stories, and keeping you informed when things get tough, then so be it. And here goes._

_Humanity faces a turning point. A few weeks ago, our world began to fall apart at the seams, crumbling under the weight of everything that has threatened to destroy her for centuries. Now more than ever, it is our job, all of us, to do our part to make things right. We can either continue our destructive patterns of violence and fear against each other and the planet, or we can join together, working to fill our hearts and the world with the love that is our birthright, our true destiny. I say “our” because, even though I am an alien, born and raised for half my life on another world, I am proud to now call this one my home. I am proud to be one of you, and I will do all that I can to help keep us safe._

_We don't know everything that's needed to save our world from dissolving into chaos and transforming it into peace. Some solutions are obvious, like banning the spread of harmful chemicals, pressing military leaders to disarm warheads, lifting our voices against racism, sexism, homophobia and other forms of oppression, and continuing to fight hostile extraterrestrials when they decide to take up residence here, as they so often do. We can only take things day by day, week by week, ready and willing to meet new challenges as they arise._

_But one thing is clear. One thing underlies all our efforts and keeps us going when we start to feel like it's just too much: We must have faith. Faith in each other. Faith in ourselves. Faith that even when we can't see the exact way forward, we turn to what our highest truth tells us. We look into our hearts and reach for the things, and the people, who make us happy, who remind us what matters most. We turn away from fear and embrace love at every turn._

_Someone once told me, when I was having a particularly difficult moment, filled with self-doubt, that all I needed, all anyone needed, was for me to be myself. To continue doing what I was sent here to do, protecting Earth and its people, giving my best everyday, in everyway that I can. And that's what is needed from you, too. It may seem like the world’s falling to pieces, but when you look at all the beautiful, miraculous ways people still hold on to love, still push forward to a brighter future, I know we have the power to change things, together. It's the only way._

_Start small. Look around today and do something kind for another person. Take time to smile at your busy neighbor, or your prickly boss. Tell your family and friends and loved ones just how much they mean to you. Even if you already told them today, tell them again. Hold on to your love and let it shine brighter than ever before, past all doubt, past all fear. If we each do that, even just a little bit more than we have before, I guarantee it will make all the difference._

_Until next time. In hope and in love,_

_Supergirl_

Cat continued smiling as she held on to the paper, lips pressed together, looking out at the sky as she held it preciously in her lap.

“Hey,” Kara knocked before stepping into the office.

Cat jumped a little before relaxing her shoulders, eyes burning deeply into Kara, lips curling up, taking in her pleated skirt and floral top before shaking it off.

“Kara,” she cleared her throat.

“Nice flowers,” Kara smirked.

“Yes,” Cat breathed. “Very.”

“You got Supergirl’s column?”

“I did,” Cat stood, pacing back to her desk, letting her hips sway a little more than usual.

“And?”

“And,” Cat landed in her chair. “It's good. Great, actually. With a little trimming and my edits, it might even be excellent.”

“Ah,” Kara squinted, pushing her glasses up a little further on the bridge of her nose. “That's...awesome. Thank you, Ms. Grant.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Cat smirked.

“Er, right. I just mean...that's fantastic! I'm sure she’ll be very...very happy.”

She turned to leave, walking slowly, smiling to herself as she looked down at her feet.

“Oh, and Kara.”

She spun around on her heels.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“See you tonight.”

Kara glowed, biting her lip as she made her way back to her office, looking forward to spending a quiet evening in the place, and with the woman, she called home.


	23. Epilogue

Kara swept in through the window just as the sun began to set, feet hitting the ground, taking in the aroma of roasted tomatoes and spice, the soft stirrings of jazz traveling to her ears from the speakers in the kitchen.

“Wow,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around Cat’s waist, pressing up behind her as she stood in front of the stove. “It smells amazing in here. What is it?”

“Moroccan chicken,” she answered, closing her eyes, leaning back against the touch. “In the tagine we picked up there last week.”

“See?” she smirked, spinning Cat around, draping her arms behind her neck. “And you didn't want to go because you thought we couldn't make it back in under two hours.”

“I admit it,” Cat rolled her eyes. “I may still be getting used to the perks of dating a superhero, but...I can't complain.”

Kara smiled, eyes twinkling as she brought her lips to Cat’s, planting the softest of kisses there before melting deeper, hands smoothing down the back of her tight coral dress. Cat pulled her closer, returning the kiss with fervor, letting her hands fall to Kara’s red skirt, squeezing the ample flesh below.

“Carter’s still here,” she whispered, remembering herself, gently pushing away.

“Ah,” Kara backed up a bit. “I should change…”

“Supergirl!” the young boy came flying from the other room.

“Hey, Carter!” Kara smiled a little awkwardly, stepping another inch further from Cat. “How are you liking your new place?”

“It’s okay,” he shrugged, trying to act cool.

“Just okay?” Cat folded her arms across her chest. “It better be more than that for the price I paid.”

“It's nice,” he rolled his eyes. “I'm closer to school now, which is good.”

“Where are you off to?” Kara asked.

“Coldplay concert,” he grinned. “Mom hooked us up with tickets, but dad’s taking me.”

“Awesome!” Kara beamed. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“Thanks,” he nodded, turning to Cat. “Tell Kara I won't forget her t-shirt.”

He briefly stole a look back at Supergirl, almost as if to gauge her reaction. Kara swallowed.

“I will,” Cat smirked, pulling him in for a hug, planting a kiss on top of his head.

“Gotta go,” he broke free. “See you later. Bye, Supergirl!”

“Be careful!” Cat called after him. “Love you!”

“Love you too,” he waved shyly, sprinting out the door.

“Dammit,” Cat shook her head. “He's turning into a teenager faster than I can plug my ears every time he blasts that stereo I never should have given him.”

“That's not our only problem,” Kara laughed, leaning back against the center island. “I think he knows.”

“Knows what?”

“That I'm...me!”

“No he doesn't,” Cat insisted, turning back to the stove, opening the lid to the tagine. “He might be slightly curious, but I can't pick up on any sense that he _knows_. Besides, he'd tell me if he did.”

“Are you sure?” Kara questioned. “Because maybe he knows he’s not _supposed_ to know, so he's just _pretending_ not to know...when he really knows.”

“You're making me dizzy,” she huffed, pouring the delicious dinner she'd prepared into bowls, followed by two glasses of sauvignon blanc. “And giving him way too much credit. He may be brilliant, but he's also twelve. His attention span is shorter than Taylor Swift’s latest fling, and that's saying something.”

“Okay, mean,” Kara cringed, zipping into the bedroom, changing into yoga pants and a grey cotton tank. “And not true. He's going to put it together eventually. He didn't even ask why I was here.”

“True,” Cat sighed as they sat down. “Maybe he has figured it out. Should we tell him? I don't want him thinking I don't trust him, but he's already dealt with a lot of change recently.”

“I don't know,” Kara shook her head. “At least he took the news about us really well.”

“Of course he did,” she breathed. “He's had more friends come out as gay since preschool than I've known my entire life. I had no doubt he'd accept it...even if he was slightly heartbroken.”

Kara blushed, taking a sip of wine, pushing her hair behind her ear.

“Still,” she sighed. “If he knows I'm Supergirl...I just don't want the secret to be a burden, or worse, put him in more danger than I already have just by living here.”

“We're doing everything we can to prevent that,” Cat reminded. “Keeping your place as a decoy, making sure we leave the office at different times.”

“I know,” Kara shook her head. “But…if anything ever happened, to either of you, because of me...I don't know what I…”

“Kara,” Cat hummed, reaching across the table, taking her hand. “The most important thing you can do to protect us is _be here,_ with us. Whatever villains might lie ahead pale in comparison to what happens when we run from the lives we’re meant to live. Remember that.” 

“I do,” Kara smiled, squeezing her hand. “Every day.”

“Now if you don't taste this, I'm going to assume you don't like it,” she huffed, digging in with her own fork.

Kara scooped some of the stew into her mouth. The meat was so tender it fell right apart, dissolving pleasantly as hints of turmeric, cinnamon and clove stunned her tastebuds.

“Whoa,” she chewed, closing her eyes, leaning back in her seat. “Oh my...mm..”

“Noises of praise, I'm assuming?”

“It's unbelievable!” she covered her mouth as she chewed. “Seriously? When in your crazy, jet-setting, empire-building life did you find time to learn how to cook like this?”

“I just picked it up, here and there,” Cat shrugged. “Having access to some of the best chefs in the world doesn't hurt. Ina used to send recipes to try before including them in her books. I had Massimo Bottura give me a private lesson once, before he moved to Italy. It's really not that difficult.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kara balked. “I can't handle how good this is. I'm gonna need you to make it at least once a week.”

“Don't push it,” Cat narrowed her eyes.

“Fine,” she laughed. “I just...can't help...but pinch myself.”

“Really,” Cat breathed. “If I knew you would react like this, I would have started bringing lunch to the office years ago.”

“That's not what I mean,” Kara bit her lip. “This is good...but...together, with everything else…it’s just...perfect.”

Cat continued watching her, taking bite after bite, closing her eyes, cheeks turning pink as she spooned the warm broth into her mouth. Her joy was contagious, the way she oozed with gratitude over the littlest things, taking everything they'd been given, everything she'd been dealt throughout her life, all the ups and downs, with more grace and humility than Cat ever knew was possible.

“I've been thinking about redesigning the food section of the magazine,” she mused, crossing her legs, taking another sip of wine. “If I decide to move ahead, could you be persuaded to leave event planning behind?”

Kara slowly looked up from her bowl, dropping her utensils. Her mouth opened slightly, eyes glistening.

“I...” she swallowed. “Do you really think...what exactly would I…”

“I'd start you off as a writer,” she offered. “Clearly, you've got the talent, and the interest. I'd need to hire someone else as editor first, someone with more experience in the culinary world, but that doesn't mean there wouldn't be room for you to grow, too. If that’s what you want.”

“Cat,” she breathed. “This is...yes. Yes, I would l love that. Thank you!”

She jumped out of the chair, throwing her arms around her. Cat couldn't help but smile broadly as she leaned in, tossing her napkin on the table, rising to her feet.

“This isn't because you're sleeping with me,” she sighed. “You've earned it. Of course, having someone else as your direct supervisor can't hurt.”

Kara held her tightly, taking a deep breath before pulling back so she could look into her eyes, green and deep as they were effervescent. She held her cheek bones, tracing her thumbs against her skin, playing with the neck of her dress, running her fingers against her collarbone.

“I appreciate that, Ms. Grant,” Kara whispered, biting her lip. “But...I can still thank you...because you're sleeping with me...can't I?”

Cat’s breath caught as Kara dipped to her neck, sucking her pulse point, lavishing it with her tongue as she rolled it across her skin, before biting down. Her knees bent, giving out a little as the younger woman continued to tease, trailing her hands down her arms, wrapping them snugly behind her back.

“Aaah,” Cat breathed. “You can thank me...any way you'd like.”

Her head fell back as Kara persisted with kissing her neck, letting her hands roam over her waist, up her long, sculpted stomach.

“I crave you,” Kara whispered. “When we're apart...even for just a little while...I…”

Cat pushed her back against the nearest wall, burying her hands in her long, blonde waves, kissing her lips like she hadn't tasted them in weeks, softly parting them with her tongue, before moving her hands to her strong, muscular shoulders.

They found their way down the long hall with its mix of modern art and folk fixtures, scattering clothes across the floor, until they made it to the bedroom. Kara continued the siege against her neck, pulling her close from behind again, letting their warm, naked frames press together, the feeling of Cat’s buttocks against her thighs deepening the ache she felt swelling within.

Gently, she pushed Cat down onto the bed, stretching her slender limbs across the plush, white comforter, before crawling up her body. She started at her cheek, caressing her skin with fingers and kisses, trailing down to her neck. Cat arched into the mattress, goosebumps painting themselves across her flesh as Kara continued kissing down her long, smooth spine, stopping at each vertebra, until she came to the dimples at her lower back. She let her breasts hover above her ass, nipples tickling, hair teasing, as she traced her lips and fingers down further, hands full with each cheek, kneading and squeezing, licking and breathing her way down to her thighs, traveling south, stopping at the backs of her knees and calves, grabbing hold of her ankles, before returning all the way up to her face.

Cat rolled over on to her back, looking up at the vision above, hair creating a canopy around their faces as their breath picked up, as Kara’s hands came once again to her cheeks, and she encircled her with arms ready to hold her for as long as she could.

“I feel like…” Kara whispered, nuzzling her ear. “I’ve loved you longer than I've known you. Across time and space.”

Cat smirked, licking her lips, knowing exactly how she felt without even needing to hear it, feeling it with every empathic cell in her being.

She reached for her face, pulling their lips together, tongues meeting and melding as they lapped against each other, Kara bringing her hand down between them, unable to wait another moment before making Cat shake and shiver the way she'd learned to do, trailing her digits through her taut, slippery wetness.

“God,” Cat sucked in the air around them, latching on harder, allowing her hips to fall open as Kara pushed inside with as many fingers as it took to fill her completely. She moved them slowly, pulling out before diving back deeper, curling and pressing, all the while toying with one of Cat’s viciously erect nipples, until the sounds she made told Kara she was ready for more.

She increased her speed, slipping in and out as Cat’s legs wrapped around her, until they were moving synchronously.

“Unnngh,” Cat moaned, fingernails scraping across her back.

Kara used her strength to lift her off the bed, cradling her as her other arm went into overdrive, pumping and flicking until she felt her tense up, swallowing her fingers fully, gripping onto Kara’s neck, gasping for breath until her mouth was hanging open, teeth gnashing against her shoulder.

“Aaaahhhng” she breathed. “Kara!”

She thrusted against her hand a few more times until her head fell back again, core tightening, breath catching, as she came.

Kara slowly lowered them onto the pillows, falling next to her, into the crook of her arm, tracing fingers across her chest as she recovered.

“We never...make it to dessert,” Cat panted, wiping the sweat from her eyes. “Before ending up in here…”

“Ooo,” Kara beamed, pulling her closer. “You made dessert too?”

Cat laughed a little, rolling her eyes as she pulled her in for a kiss.

“You can either go check in the freezer,” she smirked. “Or I can give you something else...instead...your choice.”

She ran her fingers down to her thigh, teasing, tickling. Kara squirmed away a little before giving in, falling back against the mattress, letting Cat move down her body.

“Can’t I…” she whispered shakily. “Have both?”

“Yes…” Cat breathed seductively. “But...which do you want more?

Kara bit her lip as Cat kissed her between her legs, eyelids fluttering, spreading apart as she allowed her to plant her full mouth over her wet, waiting sex, scooting herself closer, giving Cat better access.

“Well,” she took a deep breath. “I guess that answers it.”

She began licking, torturously, slowly, exploring every inch, every fold, looking closely, bringing her finger just outside her opening, circling, before teasing just the slightest tip inside.

“Ohgod,” Kara shook, hands going into her own hair, pulling, before covering her eyes. “Please…”

Cat smirked against her, bringing her tongue back to her clit, sucking down hard before licking it like it would melt if she didn’t take all she could before it was gone, moving up and down, all the while continuing to tease her entrance with one curious finger.

“Ungghh,” Kara breathed sharply. “Cat...fuck…”

Cat loved hearing her name on her lips, her high-pitched pleas, the way she cursed and moved her swollen, thirsty core ever closer to her mouth, unafraid to show exactly what she needed.

She continued licking, finally pushing inside with her finger, then another, pressing against the aching, pulsing mound deep within, already so tight and desperate to release.

“Cattt….” she breathed again, back arching, nipples pointed towards the ceiling, hands gripping the pillows behind her as she spread further apart, Cat’s whipping tongue relentlessly slurping and thrashing fastidiously against her redness, until her fingers were forced out.

Kara shook a few more times, letting out a deep, guttural moan, and then, filling Cat’s mouth with the sweet, salty liquid, coating her chin and lips and throat. Her body went still. Her breath slowed.

Cat came up for air, pushing up on her elbows, licking her lips before wiping her mouth on the sheets. She slowly crawled back up the bed, lying next to Kara, kissing her cheek, holding her as she continued to recover.

“There was more that time,” Cat smirked, kissing her again. “Either I’m getting better, or you’re starting to let go.”

“Both,” Kara exhaled sharply. “God...I...I just…”

“I love you,” Cat whispered in her ear, kissing her there before returning to her lips. Kara kissed her back sweetly, thankfully, dissolving into a smile as she squeezed her small, steady frame, planting pecks on every freckle she could see, the tiny one next to her upper lip, the one on her jaw, before generously pressing against her full, mischievous pout.

“There’s ice cream in the freezer,” Cat breathed. “I didn’t make it, but I’m sure you don’t mind.”

Kara laughed, kissing her forehead before slipping away to the other room.

“Two spoons!” Cat called after her.

Kara returned with the pint, pulling back the covers, letting them fold themselves underneath before digging in.

“I’m glad we don’t have a TV in here,” Kara mused. “I mean, sometimes, it might be nice to watch Jimmy Fallon or something while eating ice cream and cuddling, but...it’s better this way.”

“Yes,” Cat shook her head. “I have enough screens in my life.”

“Speaking of which,” Kara started again. “Alex is coming over tomorrow for Game of Thrones. And Winn.”

“Great,” Cat sighed. “I’ll be in Carter’s room helping him finish his history project.”

“You don’t...really mind, do you?”

“No,” she grinned. “I’m glad they like coming here.”

Kara smiled, spooning another scoop of mint chocolate chip into her mouth.

“Me too,” she breathed, putting the carton aside, pulling Cat against her chest, running her fingers through her short, golden strands. “Hey, promise me something?”

“What?” Cat whispered.

“Twenty years from now...I still want to be doing this.”

Cat smirked, rolling her eyes as she snuggled closer.

“I’ll be seventy then,” she breathed. “You’ll be in your forties. Will you still be flying around, kicking alien ass and taking names at that age?”

“It’s not like I can retire,” Kara laughed. “I doubt you will either.”

“Point taken.”

She ran her fingers across Kara’s stomach, holding onto her waist, closing her eyes.

“You didn’t really answer my question…”

“This?” Cat whispered. “I don’t know, twenty years is a long time…”

Kara froze a little, looking down at the woman in her arms.

“But I plan to do this…” she continued, taking her hand, holding it against her cheek. “Much, much longer.”

Kara smiled widely, pulling Cat into her lips, falling deeper, kissing harder, letting go.


End file.
